


TFA!-The Second Round

by The_Bloody_Seje



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Ball Growth, Biting, Domination, Female Characters, Gay Sex, Hermaphrodites, Light BDSM, M/M, Masochism, Submission, Trans Female Character, Trans Male Character, Transformation, cock growth, musk
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-22
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-03-09 12:18:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 8
Words: 48,333
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18916846
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Bloody_Seje/pseuds/The_Bloody_Seje
Summary: Guess what? Thanks to my time gone away from writing and coming back with new vigor, I have more ways to entice you all with my works. Do take mind that my works will not be very limited when it comes to kinks and my own chapters shall not follow a vanilla mindset.If you don't like a chapter I post, just simply leave it as is. I write these for fun-suggestions are welcome but let's not get too hasty.





	1. Chapter 1

**We begin where we thought we failed. I would like to send a thanks to a "Ridin Valon"[FFN] for this request. As we all try to evade, trauma is a very serious issue and should be mended to the best of our abilities, not alleviated temporarily and conveniently.**

* * *

Healing-M Mienshao x M Noivern-(CW: Implied Rape)

Mountains were always the most nefarious to trek for those not native or adapted for such a task, for landslides, tricky footing and erosion through time and weather can make any step worth a pacing heart for a traveler. Though why have the adrenaline-inducing, life-threatening adventure of heights that could break even clouds when you can take the softer yet similar route with just cliffs? Take our friend here, trying his best to keep his belongings with him as opposed to watching where he was going. Mu, the Mienshao, was fairly versed in how this cliff overlooked the sea below and always came here whenever he needed to think of what to do next or what to look past recent events. The latter was the subject here, for he was coming to a very hurtful pact with some territorial Pokemon that would rather have their bout settled hand-to-hand than actually negotiating some compromise. Mu was a pacifist, he would never raise his whip-bearing hands to settle scores that can be mellowed out with the right amount of reason and understanding.

Hopefully things wouldn't turn out to be dirty end, for Mu wasn't sure how he'd talk his way out of the situation without somehow agitating one and inciting the others to fell him on the spot. Not his fault he grew up naturally and not with training. Again, he preferred peace rather than violence.

His things were simple; a satchel to carry his cared-for items, water and collectibles and a smaller pack for berries. Efficiency at the cost of content. Once he was settled in, he noticed that the pile of rocks he kept around in case that talking things out loud couldn't settle his racing mind were scattered about. Must have kicked them over when he departed a couple of weeks ago. The ones in arm's reach were damp but not overly so, so those went to the ground behind him as he looked around for the rest. Never knew his own strength, Mu did, for his search took him to parts of the overlook that he wouldn't think to camp out at on account of the rather unstable footing. As much as what he had collected over a course of a minute would suffice, he was not one to just leave things for later.

The last two were situated near his spot on the clifftop, near a branch rooted beneath the ground and into the cliffface molded by years and years of waves crashing into it. Mu knows that he would have to be careful at this point, for any stomping would surely send him straight to those sharp crags below. The moment grew tense as he slowly reached down and over towards the ground where the rocks were nestled. It was almost like they were waiting for him, as their sloped surfaces were facing him and made sure the Mienshao was forced to come in a lot more carelessly than he would hope. Luck was on his side, and dressing light too, for he managed to get both by sweeping them with the whip of his right arm towards safer ground. Great thinking on his part.

Then it all fell apart as a wave from below rose up and crashed upon the cliff in its course, making Mu cover his face from getting salt water in his eyes and jolting a rock from his grip. Slippery thing was like a bar of soap at a public bathhouse leaving his delicate hands. Mu waited until he didn't feel water vapor sprinkling his purple fur and satchel before making a go for the rock he dropped. Only this time, it was teeming over the edge of the cliff and not in a good range for him to just sweep it back to safety. A nervous sweat broke from his forehead and a gulp was his sound reaction to the situation at hand. He was about to risk his life...for a...rock...

It finally hit him just as he got down on his knee to try retrieving it. Was Mu really about to tango with the likes of life and death just to appease a moment of compulsive need to have everything in order rather than almost everything? ...No. No he was not. As if to taunt him for not going for it, another wave came up to the clifftop and splashed higher than the last. Mu of course, blocked his general form from being hit with the unwanted water but the resulting height brought seawater onto the grass at the Mienshao's feet and he shouted in surprise. Wow, that was cold! Thankful he wasn't soaked, he plopped down where he stood, which was his mistake.

The ground was weaker now thanks to that wave.

And with that, time slowed as the ground beneath Mu crumbled into bits and pieces that fell towards the waters that wanted to have Mu's body adrift for no one to come seeking, the fighting type's screams silent as the suddenness of the situation left him breathless and mouth agape in astonishment. And to think all he was trying to do was show relief for escaping what could have been a foolish death for the books. Now he was going to perish from a simple gesture as sitting down. While there was a moment to wonder if he gained weight on his travels, it was hardly a time to make a silly joke about being thicker in the thighs as he plummeted to his death. Sharp rocks pointed to him like a Sableye's clawed fingers, ready to cut and impale him on his trip down before the waves would eventually wash him away below the surface or down to the depths.

But life had other plans for Mu. A flying something barreled into him like a Tackle from an Emboar and instead of down he was going right near the shores. But eventually, whatever just stopped Mu from falling into being sent to the great Hall of Origins above made a u-turn for the clifftop and soon he was back where he started this small but eventful scene. What became whom as Mu looked away from the ground to the general direction of this supposed creature that kept him alive to go on for the days to come and he saw big ears. Shaped like stereos in fact, from human shops that sell entertainment items as Mu learned from books.

A Noivern?

The revelation was put on hold, and Mu needed a minute to clear his throat. Falling to your death with your mouth open doesn't make it come out clean if you end up getting saved anyhow, but his savior felt the need to make the first notion to conversation.

"Are you okay? Nothing broken or something like that, miss?" A guy. The stockier build would explain that. It's not like wyverns were equipped to have mammaries-or the DNA for it really. Mu was still hacking out whatever slid up his throat-he was falling head-first-in the fall and mostly water ended up dripping into the ground beneath him. He did nod to confirm that he was not hurt. The Noivern was at least gentle with catching the Mienshao and didn't injure him with his sharp turning. "That's good! You gotta be careful around here, miss. The tides have been really active these last few days and I was already considering moving out for a new cave when you dropped by without saying hello!"

The guy was a jokester, how cute. Mu was catching his breath but he didn't fail to notice the Noivern's insistence to call him 'miss'. Do all Mienshao look feminine enough to always warrant being generally called ladies at first sight? Hopefully it wouldn't be much of a bomb drop for this helpful aid of Mu's as he sat upright and put on his traveling bag. His satchel made it through but judging from its lighter weight, some things of his fell out during the free-fall and he'll have to check what they were later.

"I wouldn't try jumping off next time if that's what you're worried about." Mu replied, voice still a bit gruff from the seawater he had yet to fully get rid of lest he be drastically parched when it was dinnertime.

His response, however, got him a weird gaze from the Noivern and the wyvern seemed to eye him up and down as if he were looking at a puzzle to see what pieces were missing. "You talk kinda funny miss. Did you swallow some rocks on the way down?"

Okay, this was getting a bit comedic. Mu gave it all he had mending his throat of any obstruction and managed to get his eloquent tone back to give his word: "My mouth was open but I tried not to, sir."

There it was. Something of a realization hit the Noivern and Mu figured it was only a matter of time before he'd hear an awkward apology and have to dismiss any further ones for offense taken-to which there was none, for Mu has been misgendered a lot on his travels through the regions of the world. But it never came. Those bright, almost beady eyes were quaking with something Mu's only ever seen in small critters like Joltik or Caterpie whenever they saw a predator.

Fear.

"N-no..." The wyvern began to back away, as if remembering something he forgot to tend to but didn't want to say what to avoid questions. But Mu was on him in an instant.

"What's the matter? Did I s-" But before he could reach out and see if there was something genuinely causing Mu's savior to have what looked like a flash back to something he doesn't want to think of, he was pushed back by the wyvern taking to the air in a panicked hurry.

"GET AWAY FROM ME! YOU'RE NOT GONNA HURT ME AGAIN!" The hysterical shouts from the Noivern were almost like the outbursts of a Loudred being provoked by playful Skitty and made Mu cover his ears in case they start bleeding.

"Why would I hurt you...? I just thought th-" But he was cut off again.

"NO!" The wyvern was gone after that, flying away like he had been selected as game by a hunter seeking his head, a flurry of winds and dirt from the ground attacking Mu and keeping him from seeing what happened next. When it was over-as soon as it occurred in fact-the Noivern was out of sight. Mu was confused. Hurt him? Mu understands that fighting types usually want to have some form of invigorating exercise to keep them from feeling like time was making them weak when they chose not to do anything, but he wouldn't hurt the guy that saved him from the most ungraceful death he could think of. Maybe there was something else to it, but until Mu learned it he was in the dark and with no other option than to move on. Sure, he'll have to wash himself up now that the rush of near-death was gone, so with one last look at the now shortened clifftop behind him, he got on the move towards the plains.

As seconds became moments and as moments became minutes and as minutes nearly became an hour, Mu found himself at a small river stream heading towards the sea that he left from. Ironic; here he's about to take a dip in the water that he would have been floating adrift in if not for-

No no, don't think about that. It's best not to incite pain in someone who doesn't deserve to be hurt. But as Mu got himself in and scrubbed himself down, that frightened expression marred every thought of his while he bathed. It was as if he were staring at the face of a child as they watched their parents perish before them by the hands of someone else. It was against his better judgment but...

Mu had to know  _why_. At least that would cure his unwavering curiosity. Or so he hoped.

The water was abandoned and Mu quickly dried off using a nearly bush to hide his soggy form from view. Can't be indecent around here or someone might think he was not to be trusted. Good thing some nearby leaves were thick enough to be towels in this case or Mu would have some damp clothes to get sick from. Once he was done, he got on his way towards the deeper side of the forest. Surely someone around there knew of that Noivern from the cliff. Even now, Mu looked back towards that high point and wondered if they were still there. Didn't he say he was gonna move today?

On that note, Mu picked his pace up so he didn't lose this chance. He would never want to leave new interactions to a shaky beginning or it would gnaw at him like Mandibuzz gnaw at carcasses. He got a whole lot of nothing for what felt like an enternity of walking through shrubbery and past trees, and felt a sliver of more anxiety fill him with every small or large clearing he had to walk through to proceed. That eternity came to end, like the stroke of luck from that Noivern coming in to save him from certain peril, when he heard the fluttering of wings nearby. Anything was better than nothing and Mu rushed to the occasion before he missed what i-

His face was smacked by something thin and he stumbled back in surprise as he heard an "Ow!" nearby. When he came to focus, what he saw was a bit of a surprise. A Mothim. These critters usually come out only at night, right? And there was usually honey on them from a Combee hive in the area yet this one was vacant of such a substance. Once the moth righted himself, he glared at Mu and fluttered some wind at him.

"Watch where you're going. Don't you know it's going to rain soon?" The moth wasn't the slightest bit pleased he almost got knocked into a tree and it showed.

"Apologies-", Mu bowed to emphasize his feeling of regret for being careless, "-I was trying to make sure I would not lose the opportunity to help someone in need."

"What're you on about? No one's in trouble."

"No no, let me explain. There's this Noivern th-" Then the Mothim cut him off.

"Ah, you mean Velir?" Velir was his name? Mu liked the way it sounded, quite a bit actually. It sounded...endearing.

Those he replied before it got too weird to be silent after hearing someone's name. "Yes, that's uh...who I mean."

The unnamed Mothim didn't think too much on Mu's sudden absense of thought, it seemed. "Well if you're a dude, you might wanna high-tail it. It's not the best idea to go try helping him."

"Why not?" Since when did it matter what gender someone had to be to help someone in need? But the moth was already on it with an answer.

"Let's just say...he doesn't take to being around guys..."

"That doesn't he-"

"He was taken advantage of." Oh. Well, that's...wow. Mu didn't quite know how to respond to that, so the Mothim went on. "It was going down at the cliff but you could still hear him screaming for help before...you know...Anyway, I haven't seen him act nice to any guy around his area since then. He even tried to attack me thinking I was flying towards him when I was looking for honey. The nerve."

The informant went on about other instances where he had a run-in with the wyvern and his violent reactions to seeing anything male nearby, but Mu went out of his train of thought to mull over what he was told. Something like that would have to be immensely traumatizing for a guy like Velir. He was the picture of innocence right before Mu dropped the bomb on him, and to know that that took away from him acting jolly all the time just...hurts. It really did.

Since the moth was still rambling-and from the looks of it decided to leave to huff and puff about rain again-Mu decided to wave him off and depart for the cliff. Though his informant was right, the clouds have been darkening overhead for a bit and now that he was on his way it looked like he was gonna be drenched before he even made it back to the cliff. In fact, he felt the first hard droplet fall on his head and make him flinch. Oh yeah, he better get a move on like that Mothim. Maybe if he was quick enough, there'd be no issue with trying to make headway for Velir's cave.

Sadly, as he closed the distance between him and that clifftop, the rain began to turn into a downpour. His satchel and bag clung to him like wet weights and his fur felt like shag, but even with such inconveniences to his gait Mu still went on. His whips were soggy but the undersides would be all he would need to get this done. The grass was soaked when he reached the top, almost slipping and falling on his face but righting himself this time. The crumbled ground from earlier was nearby, once free for his relaxation but now a permanent mark that he nearly died today, but he wasn't going to think about what could go wrong for using it for more than a resting spot. As carefully as he could muster, he reached down to check for any jutting branches beneath the clifftop to hold onto and struck gold in a decently firm one. Set, Mu steadily lowered himself to the cliff face and wriggled around to test his footfalls.

Solid. Everything was but it was just very soggy. He'd need to be extremely deft if he wanted to avoid slipping again. And yes, this would be the perfect time to learn Ice Punch but not all species get lucky with their capabilities. So Mu had to go with his next best bet-Strength.

The sudden flow of muscle definition to his usually thin arms felt so juvenile for someone as graceful as Mu, but it was necessary to ensure he didn't have a case of butter fingers from a weak grip. And even when there weren't holds to grab, he could punch his way into the cliff-it's not like he can stay here anymore. The rain pounded over his head but Mu persisted, not giving up until he couldn't dig his feet into the damp soil of the cliff. When he actually got to that point, he dug his way through the torrent pouring over his face and lunging himself forward...

And when his feet slipped on solid ground and he fell on his back from losing said footing, he let out a breath he didn't know was being kept away from the plant life nearby. So there was a cave here. Mu had to shove rainwater out of his eyes and wring out his fur rigorously. Strength helped with the latter but he had to make sure not to punch himself in the eyes before the move wore off. A crack of lightning startled him into getting a move on but what it actually did was inform him that he was not here for nothing, for a squeak in what appeared to be a dark area alerted him of his objective: finding Velir. And in no time flat, he found the wyvern trying to look as small as possible in a nearby corner. Mu probably looked something out of a nightmare for the poor guy so he tried his best to look something presentable.

But he ended up looking like a freshly bathed Stoutland shaking off the soap water and laughed when he thought about it. Probably what earned him that skeptical gaze from Velir.

"S-sorry...I uh, didn't expect to make or even catch you here..." One last wring out joined the pool of loose Mienshao fur and rainwater and he felt somewhat dry.

Velir found his voice before Mu thought he was talking to another Noivern, "G-g-g-go away..."

Mu was afraid of that response. He didn't approach or anything hasty like that, those were surefire ways to further ruin any chances of them fixing the foot they broke upon first encounter. No, he did go away, right up to that hole he dropped in from and sat close enough to be considered out of the cave but inside enough to avoid being rained on. While it wasn't very practical to help someone see the good in you, it was better to give someone in distress some space so they don't panic and get into a worse state than what they're currently going through. Who knows, it just might be what they need in the end.

The rain poured on, not growing any worse but more likely progressing through its rage with all the frequent thunderous booms out in the downpour. Lightning came to and fro, like Zekrom seeking to eliminate enemy armies destined to come for its home. Thinking away from what he was doing helped keep Mu's mind off the fact that if he didn't do this right he'd be stuck here and dying would be his only way out; the more he sat there, the less stable the cliff face got. That's probably why Velir planned on leaving-to avoid waking up to a cave-in that he couldn't escape from. The image of the wyvern trapped in here with no one able to hear his pleas for help sickened Mu to his stomach-visibly, as he rubbed his stomach as bile rose up to his throat.

The grumbling enticed Velir to at least test the waters if he was truly safe, inching his way out of the corner to assure himself that he didn't have to risk trapping himself in this cave forever while getting rid of this guy. Who was he to act like an innocent civilian? It's always easy to just play the nice guy then turn the tables when you know you'll get what you want. And you know what? That's what got Velir the idea to push Mu out. He didn't want to take the risk of being tricked again...One mistake was one too many.

Mu felt those hands on his shoulders and turned his head, catching Velir's eyes full of intent as he began to scoot across the ground towards the opening of the worn out cave. "What're you doing?"

Velir didn't answer, continuing to push to a point where Mu actually had to get off his butt to try resisting the force being used on him. "V-velir? C'mon now what's the issue?"

"Not again...I won't let you hurt me..." Mu's foot was starting to dangle over the edge, so he really had to fight back.

"Velir, stop! I had nothing to do with what happened!" The fact that Mu knew about it made Velir even more suspicious of him.

"So what? Maybe you were the one that sent them! Trying to butter me up with kindness, then I'll wake up feeling worthless. Never. Again..." Veli almost had him primed to fall, so he made sure to prime his arms back to really shove Mu off the edge. But the adrenaline rush of death hit Mu and triggered his fight-or-flight reponse. Which turned into flight as he rammed his way back and brought the two of them into a tumble back inside the cave, just as some more rocks and soil came raining down on the entrance. Once they came barreling into the far wall where Velir had been resting, Mu came out on top. Literally; he had Velir pinned down with his whip-arms holding him by the shoulders while he panted.

Then the Noivern began to cry and he thrased about with all he had.

"GET OFF OF ME! I WON'T LET YOU HURT ME LIKE THEY DID!" His voice was resonating through the cave, catching nearby ears and creativing a quake that shook the walls around them. But Mu persisted, even if he feared he was gonna go deaf soon.

"Listen! I'm not going to hurt you, I want to help you! What will it take!?"

"NOTHING! NOW G-GET OFF...!" Velir's tears were pouring now, flicking onto Mu's fur as he tried his best to flap his wings to blow the Mienshao off of him, but no matter what he did Mu managed to cling onto him with his extensions. Fatigue was clawing at the wyvern but he wouldn't quit, though Mu could sense that his struggle was losing vigor and his sobbing was getting louder.

"Just...l-leave me alone...please..." The thrasing came to a pause and he just laid there, feeling the phantom pains of how he had been left up there to fend for himself, unable to move normally with all the damage those two caused to his body...Arceus above knew that Pangoro are always up to no good but those brutes...they...th-they...

Mu couldn't handle watching Velir continue to despair beneath him, so not only did he remove his weight off the sniveling wyvern, he hugged him. Tight. To let him dump those tears over his shoulder. And while Velir had no reason to trust this gesture, his sobbing didn't stop anytime soon anyhow. He bawled, as he let out the emotions of the impression that event left on him, words incoherent on the ears lost to the monsoon that was barely visible outside due to the falling rocks. With weak arms, Velir hugged Mu back and his sobbing seemed to calm.

When all he did was sniffled, Mu let him rest there until he felt like pulling away. Velir's issue wasn't something he could relate to-even if he was falling to his death some time ago-but what he can do is understand that Velir had too much pain from that scenario and the best way to handle it is to let him mend without overdoing things. The wyvern did eventually pull away, but the Mienshao was ready to wipe his eyes clean, much to the sudden flinch from the Noivern. Mu stood there with his hand out instead, looking away as to not seem expectant of Velir to do something that'd let him get a grip on him again and soon he felt the dragon type's face briskly wipe clean on his offered extension. Mu ignored the snot for the sake of continuing to be a good Samaritan.

"All out...?" he dared to ask, keeping his hands up so it didn't look like he were hiding or plotting or whatever. Velir nodded and his reddened eyes gazed back at him.

"...who told you...?" Mu rubbed the back of his neck with his clean hand and felt his face flush.

"Your uh...companion told me. A Mothim. Though it doesn't sound like you two are great friends right now."

Velir hung his head low and he sniffled again. "He hates me...He didn't even bother me after what happened and I lashed out at him...*sniff* I doubt he'll forgive me..."

"Hey now." Mu made a bold move in placing a hand on Velir's shoulder, predicting the sudden tension in the muscles underneath the skin but he pressed on. "He can't hate you forever. Sure, it's right to be angry that your friend attacked you in fear but he knows that you needed space. He'll know to forgive you if you approach him."

"I dunno..."

"Trust me. Well, trust me on that notion. No one can hate you forever-you've done nothing but good from what I can tell. I owe you my life after all."

"You don't...owe me anything...I tried to push you out...I tried to k-kill you..." Yeah, that did happen. Velir had a good point about that, but Mu shrugged it off.

"To be fair, you were defending yourself. Like I said, you have every right not to trust me since I'm a guy. But I will ask...is to let me help you with healing. It won't be immediate, but...I want to try."

Velir looked back to him, eyes burning with skepticism and curiosity. Healing? You don't exactly recover from trauma-you recover from what caused it in the first place but it'll stay with you for a while. "And how do you plan on that...?"

Mu didn't answer, instead smiling for a moment before kissing Velir on the snout. The gesture made him freeze, then slowly look towards the Mienshao like he were crazy. Even with the situation, a small blush grew on his face. But still...

"I don't th-think I'm ready for that..." His hand pushed Mu away but there was no force to it. It was just there, on his chest. So Mu used that to get his other hand and hold them both with his own.

"Then we'll do it your way. It may not be the best idea...but it's better than thinking about it so much. They may have done things their way...but I'm here to be yours on your terms. No rushing, no force. Whatever  _you_ want to happen, I'll follow suit."

Velir looked at him like he were losing it and asked him a question, eyebrow perked up and everything. But the sincerity in Mu's face-and even moreso in his eyes-brought Velir to see that the Mienshao was genuine about correcting his thoughts about...sex. If that's what he was suggesting. Their hands had been together for quite sometime now, but finally the wyvern squeezed Mu's hands and interlaced his fingers with them.

"...okay...Just don't judge me, o-okay...? I was a virgin when-"

"Ah, shhh-shhh-shhh. None of that." Mu quickly dis engaged that statement with a rushed hand to Velir's mouth, keeping him quiet before pulling away. "That time is over, and frankly it doesn't count. No intimacy means you still have your virginity in my book."

While that's very far from how it works at any rate, Velir found the claim amusing enough to smile for the first time since they've been stuck in here together and curtly nodded. "Okay...I'm a virgin."

"Alright. I'll follow your lead as promised. Show me what you want to do first." Velir did nothing for what felt like minutes, Mareep-ishly gazing between the damp floor and Mu before nudging him backwards. This led the Mienshao to assume the wyvern wanted him laying down and he let himself fall back to grant the timid dragon his wish. With him on top, things slowly felt hopeful for the once hopeless romantic. With Mu looking up at him in wonder however, Velir's blush came blazing back again and he awkwardly coughed again.

"You're n-not gonna judge me...right?" Velir seemed adamant on making sure that Mu didn't suddenly get so apprehensive of the wyvern's actions and make him feel self-conscious. Though Mu shook his head and splayed his arms outward.

"Nothing you will do will make me judge you. I swear on my mother." She's long passed into the higher realms of gentle spirits, so that's a story for another time. Velir shakily accepted Mu's claim and...turned around so that his butt was mere inches from his muzzle. This was definitely not something Mu was expecting from the wyvern at all, but it wasn't the end of it, it seemed, as no sooner did it lift up off of his collar did Velir take to a nuzzling to Mu's crotch. A sixty-nine, if you will. Velir's butt was barely visible with the dim lighting the cave got but lightning flashes definitely helped the curious Mienshao see that pink hole. It was clean-thankfully-but no amount of darkness or dark skin in general could hide the damage of that traumatic experience. Berries could heal wounds, not scars.

Mu took this gesture as a reason to help aid Velir in getting in the mood, lifting his head up towards the wyvern's raised-up rear and giving that taint a lick from where it ended and that genital slit dragons were famous for began to his tail base. That got a jolt from the anxious wyvern and it looked like he made a bad move, but his butt remained within reach and his nudging eventually got him to licking Mu's hardening cock in response. Seems the light was still green for Mu. Better not waste it.

Using his hands to keep that hole bare and exposed, Mu went in again to lick up the surface of it, tasting the sweet juices of berries long eaten, the earthy musk that a butt always had-but thankfully not overwhelming-and eventually the dirt from sitting alone in here. He ignored the majority of that and focused on that hole, trying to get it to relax like he wanted out of the Noivern himself. Meanwhile Velir's first attempt at a blowjob he wasn't being forced into felt like a dream he had months ago; he expected that shaft to jump up and cram its way down his throat at Mu's will but it stayed put awaiting for his touch, he expected Mu to reached down and pin the wyvern to his crotch while he pushed into him, and he was expectant of a punch that furthered damaged his poor anus that led to an arm elbow-deep inside of his guts. But none of those fears-however unrealistic with how Mu presented himself-came to light and before Velir knew it he was slowly slipping his maw upon the Mienshao's endowment and letting it travel past his lips and tongue to the back of his throat.

Such a warm space was not met without reaction, Mu grunting from the heat that Velir's breathing offered his cock and the general compact feeling of his mouth around him. Against his better judgment, Mu was glad Velir actually knew how to tend to someone's penis when it was in his mouth-teeth had roused up as a concern when he got started leaving that taint coated in saliva. Though that didn't seem to be all Velir wanted to play with, as Mu's loins found themselves being fondled with such care that he almost forget that those same hands nearly pushed him out of the cave with their gentle presence around his testes. No time to dwell on that, however, for his had a job to do.

His tongue didn't have any flavor to scoop up from beneath Velir's tail but there was plenty more packed inside of his rosebud for sure. So, one more bold move brought Mu face-first between the wyvern's ass and his tongue pushing past the ring of muscle used to keep that hole from being accessed by anything of its size or bigger without force. It held tough, keeping from letting him in easy and making him circle around it instead of trying to go straight through to convince it to ease up. Soon, the almost throbbing tension began to ebb away and his tongue flowed in like a river down a path. He had been right, Velir's butt held lots of promise in terms of appeal for his tongue, but alas he could tell that exploring any deeper would not only be very problematic for the Noivern with all these "bland scrapes" around his slick organ but impossible as by the time the base of his tongue was at its limit his lips were kissing that hole like it were lips.

Velir's squirming picked up as even with his damaged ass being treated gingerly, his arousal began to slide out into view and lay across Mu's chest, leaving his blush to grow until his face was hot and his breathing grew in temperature. His mouth found the strength to take Mu all the way to the base and his nose huffed in the musk that was barely hidden by the Mienshao's cleaning tendencies. In fact, Velir breathed in as much as he could in one sitting before reluctantly pulling himself up to where he felt satisfied before slipping back down with a snort from his nostrils. He kept this up, taking every inch until the tip began to slightly bulge out of his throat before pulling up to a point where only his muzzle was filled with the salty flesh and letting it get back inside of him to prevent any cold winds from making it soft. His hands made sure to keep Mu's balls involved and even pulled them down like clothes as if to stimulate an urge to shoot.

And he was not left high and dry as precum joined his saliva in keeping Mu's cock lubed and erect. The Mienshao himself had moaned into Velir's ass, tongue forced to vibrate and wriggled about as it was pushed in and pulled back to simulate thrusting and left a few strings of pre to soak Mu's belly fur while the two of them worked each other to the peak. Mu had experience but rarely partook in sex, and Velir was technically virgin but had no experience with genuine pleasure; essentially it was anyone's guess to who'd be the first to fall off from the highest point of their bliss to climax. The more they administered their actions to each other, the more precum both of their cocks produced. Mu's began to throb the more time went on, letting Velir's ass completely encompass his vision so he could do no more than let it quiver on his tongue while he found a good space to keep going as fast as he could. All the while Velir's head was bobbing like a lure on a fishing rod, being brave enough to gyrate his motions so that it  _felt_ like Mu was going deeper inside of him but wasn't actually doing so and taking in whatever musk he could siphon off the gooch*.

In the end of it all minutes later, Velir found himself whining into Mu's crotch, cum splurting from his cock in repressed streams of pearly white that painted Mu like a canvas having a brush splatter over it; Mu followed suit as the throes of orgasm made Velir squeeze around the sensitive head of his tender organ, seed pouring down his throat and finding a home inside the wyvern's stomach. The two of them huffed for what felt like hours before they were just panting into each other. Mu pulled out of Velir and Velir pulled off of Mu and they found themselves looking each other in the eye as the Noivern lifted his rear off the Mienshao's head and looked at him.

"...Thank you..." That smile. It was the kind of charming one that was destroyed by trauma, held together with tape but willing to come together. Mu smiled back and nodded.

"I'll do anything for you, so it's no problem." Mu's tongue held a lot of that butt on its taste buds, so no doubt it'll take quite some scrubbing to get the flavor of dragon ass off his breath so people don't question it. Velir eventually moved off of Mu, feeling the moist sensation of saliva on his taint and squirming from how warm yet cold it left his ass. But...he giggled. For the first time, he felt giddy that he just had a romp of intimacy with someone he just met and it didn't end painfully. Though Mu wasn't deaf.

"Something I said?" The Mienshao got on his elbows, content with being on the ground as to not ruin the mood.

"No no, just...I really...enjoyed that. I'm sorry that I can't do more right now...but..." That giddiness became timidity again, only for Mu to catch Velir's blushing face again. "Maybe we could...I dunno...try that again sometime?"

Oh. "Sure thing, Velir." At that, Velir bopped himself on the noggin.

"Crap, uh...What's your...name?" It felt silly to ask after he had the Mienshao beneath him to suck him off to climax while his butt was given the best treatment it's had in almost a year.

"Mu. M-U. Not to confuse it with Mew." That tends to get questions when he's asked to spell it out on paper, so he's prepared to help someone understand.

"Well Mu...I hope to see you again." Velir nodded, but a somber finality proved to be rather abrupt to end things off as he made to fly out of the cave.

Until he was shoved back inside to collide with Mu by the gale winds outside. Rolling back into the wall, they ended up side-by-side and got a laugh out of both of them. Velir felt a sweatdrop fall down his head and he chuckled.

"Guess not. Looks like we're stuck here until the storm stops..."

"No worries." Mu scooted around for his bag until his hand found it, digging into the large compartment before taking out a folded parchment. Undoing its neat state brought out a blanket to sleeep on-or under if it gets too cold. "I got a solution to keep us safe while we're here."

"That'd be great, but..." Velir trailed off, leaving Mu to look at him in question before the wyvern pointed at him and he looked down. Velir's cum streams were still on his fur and and were steadily trailing down to his waist. Mu coughed and made to wipe it off, but Velir stopped his hands from moving with his own after dashing over. What he did brought a shudder to Mu's spine; the wyvern got down and licked each trail of of his spunk off the Mienshao's torso, catching the farthest ones before getting the ones closer to his chest. When he was done, he left Mu's slightly moist body with a kiss and got back down. Flustered state aside, Mu joined his new friend on the cave floor and brought the blanket over the two of them so they could rest. And sleep came for them like a bird of prey within minutes, staring each other in the eye before they were out cold.

* * *

By the time the clouds were nothing more than white fluff that glided through the sky like icebergs wading through, that cave had been flooded over by the high tide that wasted no time crashing over the entrance. But nothing remained inside.

No, the two companions had long since moved on from there, on a journey to a place for Velir to call home-for now-and only a crudely carved marking of Mu's design being the only thing left inside.

It'd be soon eroded by water, but all it needed to say was "Here to be healed".

* * *

**Apologies if you were hoping they would get busier than that, but I doubt that a victim of rape would be jumping at the opportunity to butt sex. Maybe we'll see them in the future. Who knows?**

**But rest assured, Mu's gonna need to start investing in toothpaste if Velir's gonna be having the say in what they do in private.**

**Anyhow, y'all have a good one. Leave your thoughts on this, as they matter the most when you think they don't.**

**Toodles.**


	2. TFA!-The Second Round: Psychological Bonds

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> MPreg/Transformation Warning In Effect.

**We now return to your locally demonetized YouTube video.**

* * *

Damien felt a welling pressure in his gut as he looked at his home, dismissing his assistant who drove him home to go park somewhere, and sighed as he caught a flicker of movement upstairs that quickly disappeared from sight but left the blinds to sway about. It's everyday with him...Logan...

Just thinking of his name sent a tingle down his spine and tried to incite blood to rush to his crotch, but the psychologist managed to will himself back to normal before he became easy picking just as he stepped inside. The human was nervous coming inside, for one call ahead while he was heading out from the institution he used to work at after officially resigning had him anxious.

_I have a surprise for you. Hurry home._

Logan's kept up his charade of being unpredictable for years now since they've been together, and against Damien's better judgment he fell victim. To. Every. Last. One. He's had friends and family alike tell him that it was a bad idea to continue being courted to someone as mighty as Logan was in the swing of things, but Damien was always ready to refute any opinion on the matter matching such a description with "do you wanna be his next victim after he kills me and comes to you for suggesting I do it?"

The Lugia of legends was still quite insane, mind you; his discharge from the institution had been...unofficial, so Damien had to work tooth and nail to convince the staff that he was not responsible for the legend's disappearance. He blamed it on the door, despite its many locks and material being able to ward off tampering from within. It got to a point where lying couldn't be made anymore obvious and he told his colleague Dr. Richards one day, and everything went to a standstill from there. For one, he wasn't permitted to floor B-7 anymore, as a precarious measure from staff to avoid losing other patients to a "pocketed ball for capture", and after learning where Logan was housed Damien was demanded of evaluations to send the institution. Weekly.

Until today, as he resigned to his fate after reporting the same 'he won't stop pining about fish in the sea that do not exist' case for three months straight.

Now he just had to get a grip of himself and open the front door...And...here we go. With a creak that he will have to fix later, Damien entered his home that he's been able to fund for a majority of his time being a Pokemon Psychologist. His resignation wouldn't put a damper on things and should money start getting tight, he had networking that'd help him get out of any hole he might dig himself into. But even with that, the problem wouldn't be him.

It'd be  _Logan_.

The lights were dimmed, as to match the waning sun in the horizon several miles away from the hilltop the structure was built on, so Damien only had one thing to wonder in the midst of him coming inside. Was he about to die? Setting down his work briefcase filled with nothing but documents one must never look at, he slowly edged his way into the house, taking his shoes off as he went to limit the amount of noise his footfalls would make. Snooping through his own home was warranted-even if the suspect of his caution lived with him.

He ignored the glistening TV mounted on a stable wall almost too big to just be 'for simple entertainment'; he ignored the couches that looked to be imported from overseas at Hoenn; and he most certainly ignored his kitchen, stocked with food to last him half a lifetime with his current years without a trip to the market and the hardwood floors that designed it to look so metallic. None of those luxurious conveniences mattered when there was danger afoot. And speaking of a foot, one step towards the couch to hide left Damien to bump into the tablestand next to the armchair that he always forgot to move to the other side so he'd stop kicking it. Normally with a shoe on, it'd just be a minor ache that'd pass eventually but with only a sock on it smarted like mad. He held in as much breath as he could and nearly bit his lip hard enough to pierce skin as he quietly hopped around to soothe the pain from flaring up his leg. Last thing he needed to know was that he had a chipped toenail that would need a hospital to look at.

Finding the plush couch cushions to be empty, Damien settled down on them as slowly as he could, thanking Arceus above that he didn't make a peep getting on the comfortable pillows to rest easy.

But that was cut short as an open-mouth sigh got saliva dripped inside that made him cough.

Up above him, which he always forgot to look, was Logan latched onto the ceiling like some demented entity seeking to make his life suffer-though the avian's done enough of that. Being at his full size, it was a surprise for anyone to miss the large 16' bird hanging onto anything, though that blame was partly on how the house was colored.

White and blue.

Damien's shock left him frozen and before he could even snap out of it and try to break for upstairs Logan let go and made to drop on him. So this was it, he must have done something wrong that he couldn't remember for the life of him or that the avian finally snapped while he was out and sought to make him his first victim after so long to tack onto his kill count of 16. But when he was just about ready to belly flop the doomed human, Logan righted his fall, slowed his descent, and began to glow a bright white that would have sent anyone that wasn't Damien into a blind stupor. He was used to Logan's unpredictable changes from his natural form to other...bodies he had up his sleeve.

This just happened to be the one that started it all those years ago, only three to be exact, the musculature of the anthropomorphized avian practically glistening in the faint lighting as he dropped down on Damien like an angel with malevolent intent. His gaze matched such a simile in fact, and doubly so when his hands came down to pin the helpless human to the couch he was gonna try hiding on until this mood to be sneaky abated.

"My dear Damien...Whatever are you doing sneaking around inside our house...? I would have killed you but I caught your scent and knew for certain that you weren't someone masquerading as my lover." Damien did not like that tone. It's the sickeningly sweet one that's plagued his dreams, saved him from nightmares but reminded him that no dark thoughts could match the prison he was trapped in with Logan, and cooed in his head whenever he was out for longer than a half hour.

"I wanted to make sure there wasn't a break-in."

" _ **Liar.** " _That voice snapped at him like he were a child that broke something priceless and irreplaceable. " ** _You were just going to hide from me, and stave off my affection and protection like I do nothing for you..._** " Logan's eyes looked deranged glaring daggers at Damien, the human finding his arms losing blood circulation. " ** _Ignore me like my past admirers...I won't let you dream of it..._** "

"What  _will_ you let me dream of then, Logan? You don't exactly give me the creative freedom." The snarl on the avian's face made it look like Damien sealed his fate right then and there, but as he had hoped by responding without fear, the bird's usual sick-sweet demeanor returned and his hold eased up.

"Only for what you need, my dearest...You and I...~" There was something up with Logan, that was for certain, and he was a lot less hands-y with his touch and more tongue than usual, as shown as it snaked out of his drool-filled maw and squirmed its way around the human's face like a curious snake seeking a burrow of rabbits.

"Figured every time you do that you get bored..."

"You don't bore me, my love. You excite me no matter what you do.~" Excite was right; no sooner did Logan adopt a much more tolerable attitude did it become obvious that he was getting aroused. All thirteen inches glared at Damien like a sea creature loomed over foolish sea men, curled and ready to rip him in two for old times sake. "You make me yearn for you with every breath, pine with every step and  **obsess**  over when you're gone. And now that you've quit...There's no stopping us from being together for the rest of our lives."

"Don't remind me..." It had been heart-breaking to leave Harris Institution behind, but he had no choice. Logan would not stop demanding that they be a real couple that didn't have so many obligations that involved being apart. Mind you, Logan was always here at home for the Great One had replaced him and stripped him of the power to calm the seas whenever the Trio of Elements were disturbed. All he had was his innate power to his name and that's that. Nothing more. Unfortunately for Damien, it didn't seem like not having a job for Logan changed much about him. "Richards looked ready to cry..."

"I would have licked them up if I were you.~" Logan used that time to slurp his way into Damien's mouth and tongue it, practically stuffing his mouth full as he got his kick out of the scene. But the human was...unimpressed. And it took Logan a fair few minutes to realize that the human wasn't gagging on his slippery mass of muscle or trying to push him away for air before pulling back out. This...disturbed Logan, to say the least.

"Are you done?" And without further ado, Damien let slip one emotion that Logan was always a sucker for as he was for the avian as a whole-boredom.

"No...I...Hmph. Don't think this is over, my love. I'll make you crack...You can't act as if my affection doesn't get to you forever..." For a moment, it looked like Logan was gonna snap again but he merely prowled off of Damien's body like a feline and made his way for the stairs. When he was sure Damien was watching him leave, the Lugia turned around to look him in the eye, swirl his finger around in his beak and slap his own ass to leave a wet mark upon it before finally departing.

Like a veil lifting off a stage, the house seemed to brighten up despite the sun being long gone by now., leaving Damien to continue undressing from his work attire of a blue button-down and brown trousers. Like he said, it had been hard uttering that he was leaving Harris for good and Richards' face as he got in the car and looked back was almost academy award-winning in terms of raw emotion, but he had to put all of that behind him. Logan told him to do it for a reason and he'll have to endure all of these antics until this "surprise" came into fruition.

The first came when he was making dinner for the two of them; while he swirled meat and vegetable chunks in a pan he kept in his grasp over a blazing fire, a snap of spandex had his head snapped towards the source, only to come across the sight of Logan in his usual nudity...or mostly so, as he adorned his already bare crotch-when he wasn't aroused-with what appeared to be a thong. Must have bought it while on his spending spree, Damien figured, and hummed in curiosity at how the Lugia was posed.

Braced against the open banister with his back arched inwards.

"Making dinner already? You must be starving...~" Being an immortal, Logan didn't need food of any sort like a human would for survive. It was always an option and the avian used it as plenty excuse to entice and to spook if the mood depending on it. He didn't remain there forever, practically on Damien's backside like a hawk to prey and rubbing his stomach with those wide hands of his. "But try not to eat too much, your surprise might be a bit too fulfilling for you...~"

"So you're just gonna fuck me again, hmm?" Damien didn't let Logan distract him from cooking, in spite of the fact that feeling the avian pressed on his barely clothed butt left him victim to a boner that tented his boxers. Though his reponse didn't get the Lugia snapping at him as he presumed the second he opened his mouth.

Nope, Logan was still there, cradling the human like he had been on a business trip for months and only recently came back into the bird's life. "It'll be  ** _more_** than just a simple screw, my love. I'll make sure you never forget what I do to you tonight." He wasn't done, for what he had to say next called for one of those hands to shove its way into Damien's underwear and grasp his cock like snatching a rat out of its hiding place before squeezing it tight. " ** _You'll never be the same again...~_** "

Once Logan made for the living room and left Damien to his peace, the retired psychologist let out a shuddering breath. Three years that they've been together and for once Logan made a promise of sex that was different from the countless other times he's swooned the human into being his lay for the night. It wasn't even the occasional switcheroo where it wasn't him on the receiving end, and that's what had Damien looking out towards the hallway leading up towards the living room. Was there actually a surprise this time?

Then a sharp pain pricked its way into his head, Damien needing no hint as to who it was as a voice boomed in his mind, " ** _I'll make sure your heart stays under my wing for the rest of time, my love...~_** "

That erection persisted as Damien served Logan and himself some plates of steak, broccoli, diced carrots and gravy.

He never ate to match how easy he had it since his case with Logan got him much attraction with media and trainers alike, and his other links to successful studies led to him being ensured that only bad decisions would cause his downfall, so there was nothing ever wrong with something that tasted like home. Back in Johto where everything was simple, instead of having so much to take for himself without fear of running himself dry. He stayed at the dining room table and simply delivered Logan's plate to him as fleeting as socially possible.

But no human could escape having a thick finger pull their underwear back so their ass was in view before laughter ensued and it was snapped back into place with a stinging pain to quickly fade.

Damien was glad Logan's mind tricks only sensed his emotions rather than fully displayed his expressions because for the first time in months that gesutre had him blushing. His food was eaten slowly, mind still trying to fix the wards that Logan broke through with relative ease so he could think for himself without attracting uninvited company. This was a tough spot for Damien.

For all he's known the avian for, he's only been approached for quickies rough or gentle; he's been subjected to what it feels like to have no control over his own body while Logan toyed with it; he's fallen victim to various kinky ideas from the bird that either left him in pain from overinsistence or a weird taste to his mouth that took weeks to wash out completely; and his bones have nearly broken dealing with Logan's Rut seasons. Speaking of which, Damien checked the calendar for this month, and sure enough the Lugia had circled over today's date like it had been a schoolgirl's most important time of the year. There was text that, when the human squinted to read it clearly, wrote:

**|Rebirth!|**

The writing was so crude Damien could only assume that Logan had been so giddy scribing it onto the flimsy paper and nearly broke the pen he used stabbing it into the calendar. Picturing that moment didn't ease his pacing heart, however. It seems that the bird was bent on making tonight Damien's revelation to something he had yet to grasp. Despite the years of being dragged around, bossed around and ordered to please by the legendary avian, this approach was entirely alien.

What was he planning...?

All of that and more swarmed Damien's mind as he washed dishes, trying to see if past romps in their forcibly shared bedroom had garnered any hints to this day. But beyond the haze of being controlled to find relish in sticking his tongue inside a space beneath Logan's tail where the sun wouldn't dream to shine before being subjected to the usual bone-jarring sex that used to leave him on the brink of being broken if not for adaptability there was nothing that would suggest that this had been a long time coming.

For the first time in a long time, Damien was ignorant to Logan's advances to come.

When he came to, he realized that he had been scrubbing his plate for quite some time now and his fingers felt like blood-filled prunes for appendages attached to his palm. He quickly rinsed it off and dried his hands off to avoid any incoming discomfort, just in time to catch Logan swaying his way into view and cleaning off his own plate. It was clean, but the wet stains on its surface before being wiped away suggested that he licked his plate clean prior to his arrival.

"Go freshen up, my love. It'll begin when you've washed away the last of your old stress...~" Logan's words were powerful this time around, Damien feeling himself moving upstairs before he could think to do so at any pace he decided for himself. He couldn't even pause to wonder why there seemed to be a glow in Logan's eyes before he was up and strolling into the bathroom like he already planned on getting cleaned. 'Wash away the last of your old stress'...was Logan truly serious about this "rebirth" theme he was working on with Damien entirely in the dark about it? Trying to come to a logical conclusion to soothe his stupidity seemed fuzzy, and his thoughts slowly became moreso as he stepped into the shower that automated itself in terms of setting water temperature and soap dispensing. A design of his choice, for trying to bathe Logan in the past almost always yielded a lewd situation that involved the avian's penis...That big...pulsating...

Damien's head may be getting clouded by some unknown force but even he can remember that Logan's will can always be put to a standstill. Since the only thing not automatic in the shower was his will, he grabbed a wash cloth and watered it up so he could wipe himself. Dirt and grime that collected from the sweat of anxiety and natural humidity skated over his body in soaped clumps, feeling heavier than they normally did when he cleansed his form of unwanted gunk. And with each resounding splat of the soapy concoctions, his body began to feel more...lightweight. Like he just lost several pounds to his stocky body yet didn't have the compulsive need to stave off food to keep up the weight loss. His moment of discovery was interrupted when the shower turned itself off, leaving him dripping wet on the marble tile beneath his feet until he parted the door and stepped out to grab a towel.

His body was easy pickings, for his flexibility was more or less a result of exercising his body whenever Logan tried his hardest to leave Damien too used to be away from him, but the second he started drying his face everything felt even more riveting to stay blind over as a slight hole near the bottom of his towel suggested that the lights had been turned off. Before he could even try to step out of the bathroom with his only decency, the towel was wrenched away with hands unseen and the door before him opened like an invitation to a party to which he was the guest of honor.

Lights with no source lined the hallway leading up to the bedroom on the other end of the hallway, like little beacons to keep him in this lane, and staring at them in wonder led to his legs falling into compliance and making way for the ajar door ahead. Damien felt his doubts about how he'll continue to live with no career, his concerns about whatever Logan was planning that his hazed mind just couldn't find to understand, and his fear that maybe this would be his final night of being alive on Earth for finally ticking off Logan with his stoic approach to the avian's "affections" leave him behind as he slowly made his way inside the bedroom.

On it, which its usual satin red sheets and blood-red blankets had been replaced to match the house's theme, was Logan. His expectant gaze was softer than it normally was, like Damien was finally seeing past his usual hysteria and maniacal expressions and finding the real Logan. He had words of question and of wonder, but his throat was caught before he could utter a single phrase, only finding the energy to join Logan on the bed and noticing that everything felt much more...More. The bed felt loads more comfortable than it did even when he was incapacitated by the avian now beside him and the silky sensations of the blanket Logan chose were like pushing through a pile of clouds. A tingle rushed through his fingers and arms whenever he got lost in just touching the bed and something of a choked giggle came out of his mouth. It was normal to him, sure, but it didn't feel...right. Something was missing.

"Now, my love. Relax...This shall commence once you finally grasp what is at hand. I want you to pay close attention to yourself and see what doesn't feel right. Make sure to only go with your gut-no more thinking with your human mind." Logan's words felt...compelling, like a parent soothing their newborn when they were bawling over a need for milk-formula or breast. Damien couldn't think even if he tried, his brain felt like a blanket of blankness had overtaken it and forming a thought was like trying to think of a language he's never heard of and putting it into a word without sounding like he were speaking tongue. Then he regarded Logan's request-it hadn't been a demand with his gentle, almost musical voice-and looked at his hand.

It was very much human, a paleish white tinted with exposure to sunlight with shaded hints of tan on the outside and inside of his limb. The paleness seemed more defined in the dim lighting but his attention was more on how...diminutive it looked. Like everything that it truly was had been bunched into this fleshy glove he called a hand and each digit was more...packed.

The more he looked, the more he saw the paleness of his skin seemed to blossom around his fingertips, spreading like a disease but not harming his nerves in any way. In fact, as he watched his hand change color, it felt like his limb was being awoken from a numb slumber that his fuzzed mind had been holding away from his pinnacle of understand since he was born. And now that he mused about it, the rest of his body felt out of place, like it were a second skin hiding everything that it truly was from view.

But as his fingers became wider and flatter, a hint of concern aroused a question from the changing human. "Why now...that you do this?"

Logan chuckled heartily to himself, finding that to be rather amusing to utter as things were already underway. "Why, I am not forcing it upon you to change into what you have been forced away from living as. I merely opened the lock that held it away and you are slowly opening it up with your will."

Damien could see now that the more he looked at his hand and wanted to feel that tingling sensation that left him gigglish, the quicker the white skin would eat away his human skin and morph his fingers into what he recognized was a Lugia hand. Just minus the barreling size that Logan himself had but he was sure that was a matter of age. "So if I...wanted it to hurry...it'll hurry...?" It was growing hard to talk as the feelings kept spreading about his body at random intervals, leaving him to quake and double over where he sat as his stomch began to churn in unease before his bones could be heard cracking along his arms.

"It would not be best to rush it, my love. Your mind might not adapt to it well and you may come out of it disfigured, or worse-without your mind. Just pace it well and soon all will become clear." Logan's hand, which took a hold of Damien's quivering chin as the changes began to spread, felt like an impact of calm as his body relaxed almost upon contact, being lifted up to gaze into the Lugia's eyes. Those pools of black ink seemed to be a swirling obsidian with the hints of blue from the lighting that the avian kept alive with his power alone. The moment lulled Damien to kiss that beak, and in turn Logan reciprocated the motion until they were locked.

Things seemed to progress to a much more favorable tone as the tingling continued on to every portion of Damien's body, the odd pleasure of having his body truly become something great leaving his erection that had yet to die away from the shower standing at full attention between the two of them. It was in the same boat as his hand when this first commenced-feeling like it was hiding something within-and while his limbs slowly lost their color and became a full white it only began to throb and grow outward. Logan couldn't deny that being the archetect of this metamorphisis left him aroused beyond any comprehension and his cock made sure to greet Damien's like a giant talking down to their smaller friend.

As lips locked, Damien's hands began to fatten up to make room for the lack of space, arms thickening in time with the paleness spreading up to his shoulder. They were heavy, but as far as the smitten Damien was concerned they were feathers packed upon each other to have a makeshift weight to their mass. Once his collar bone joined the fray of going from human to white skin, his neck began to expand in mass and his spine lengthened to accommodate for both the now heavier weight it was to hold and to match in becoming longer. It grew to a point where he didn't need to be so close to kiss Logan and soon only their hands, now matching each other was what they needed to assure each that they weren't pulling away.

His toes joined together, his smallest and biggest merging into their siblings until three thick wigglies remained to be stuck together while the rest of his foot flattened out before the left one followed suit. His legs, bending inward to fold itself, began to thicken as his stomach swelled from its usual slim build to something tubby yet not overweight. That belly soon began to color itself like the rest of him, but with navy blue instead of pale white. In turn, the butterflies in his stomach seemed to flutter with a greater intensity, hardly giving time for his changing cock to leak enough preseed to get the message across that the transformation was pleasure beyond measure.

Luckily for the morphing human, Logan was kind enough to wrap his painfully erect length into his fingers and stroke its elongated state deftly, slickened fingers gliding across the skin thanks to the copious amounts of watery pre drooling out of the tip. Funnily enough, while Logan's cock was more or less cetacean when he was in his full form and tapered when he was anthro, Damien's remained humanoid from cock head to base, though his loins were slipped into a genital slit that formed around his cock and soon left his pubic hair to fall off. His body was warm enough on the blubber being stored inside of him in makeshift organs and hair would simply get in the wait of things.

Speaking of hair, that was gone too, falling off of his balding scalp and crumbling to the floor like fallen feathers from a disturbed avian's nest. His outh finally began to crack and extend into the beak it was supposed to be, the white "infection" finally catching up to it and helping set the stage for the nares to allow him to breathe once his nose sunk into his upper lip and the sharp teeth to help pronounce the change of his facial structure. A whine, however, escaped him and unease began to crawl over his blissful form as a pressure began to push out against his whitening rear end. Logan parted the kiss but only to hug the whimpering bird to his body while he rubbed near the spot that caused him discomfort.

"Relax, my love. It will be over soon..." Damien's tail bone kept pushing the skin outward, growing itself from within and thus making the skin and flesh push outwards into a tail. The white skin that nearly encompassed the whole of Damien's once-human body snared it into its will and within time it matched the rest of him until it stopped growing into a fully functional appendage. As his gut finally ceased spreading its blue, Damien now felt as if it was all over. THe tingling stopped for now and there wasn't anything missing from what he could see.

Though with his senses, seeing still hurt. Everything was brighter in the dark room lit by power, and caused him to crane his new head into his hand to avoid going blind. Logan took to keeping him in his chest as he slowly took in this new body. "You're almost there, my mate. There's just one thing that needs to be done before you're perfect...~"

The enunciation only meant one thing in Damien's still-befuddled mind and some part of him pushed away from Logan to set himself up on the bed. Mating was always a primitive instinct that existed in all creatures and Lugia were no exception to the rule of decency. So when Damien awkwardly hiked his tail up away from his more voluptuous rear end in comparison to Logan's his hands and knees braced on the soft mattress and he chirped a question that only needed an affirmative nod from the older Lugia before he sunk his head into a pillow.

He couldn't speak just yet, but this will fix that.

"Now you will be reborn properly...as my loving partner for the rest of time." Damien, while still being left between the realms of conscious human processes and conscious Lugia processes, could only nod as Logan seemed happy with what he was saying and waiting for the big event. The more experienced avian first pressed between those white globes he helped create, letting their almost marshmallow softness nearly strip away the purpose of this endeavor from his list of priorities for the moment until he felt the warmth of that pink pucker hiding in the midst of all the white. Its winking called for Logan to tend to it, to cease being distracted and holding away from his true goal with Damien, and he wasn't one to hesitate for long. The half-breed felt a heavy pressure against his butt and instinctively clenched in response, but by then it was too late, for Logan breached inside past the ring and sunk through those developing muscles.

What was supposed to sear that back door with a pain that almost had no rival merely reignited the tingle of transformation that had been lost in the haste of completion. As Logan inched deeper into Damien's body and found the change in internal temperature promising, a mask began to shape itself around the once-human's eyes. It helped lessen the sheer amount of light his retinas were receiving and soon the facial extensions helped him with being able to see beyond just having his eyes narrowed to slits.

Once Logan sheathed himself inside of that gorgeous ass, he nearly creamed himself right then and there. Damien was re-tightened due to the transformation, and it was like popping his cherry back in his old cell in the institution's deepest recesses. He did get a hold of himself, and soon he was slowly pulling back towards that hole. Hearing the desperate coos of his mate were tugging at his heartstrings but he could only do more if he removed himself far enough. With time, he exited from being so far inside of Damien that his stomach barely indicated that Logan penetrated that deep through his back door and had nearly every inch out of him. Those walls-and especially that sphincter-held onto the remaining mass of meat still inside like a vice made of flesh, seeking to not let him go until he put more back inside. As rough as Logan  _yearned_ to be with his changed lover, he can only be gentle for this moment.

For now.

His hips got back into motion and he was slowly sliding back inside of Damien's body, making that coo that sounded like a whale's singing above all else. And while others may find it to be unintelligible jibberish, it was music to Logan's ears. Pleas of desire and gratitude for being kind to the newly formed Lugia was all he heard to what the misinformed would think is just sea avian chirping, finding himself pressed against Damien's ass once again before he was pulling back out. Though this time, precum finally came to be of assistance and spread its lubricating, salty fluids all over that rectum as he made his way out.

 _Now_  he can abandon caution...

Damien chirped in curiosity as Logan's pause seemed a bit too long to his liking, but a screech left his beak as the older male thrust back into him hard. His cheeks were still rippling like calm water being tested for temperature by one's toe by the time he pulled back out, only for them to quake as he did it again. This repeated itself for quite sometime, Logan's hips ramming forth to sink the entirety of his cock inside of his lover in a pace that would have left the human twitching and numb in his lower body. Damien's tongue found its way out from his maw and he panted against the pillow, panting with a heat that spread across his face as he was rutted into properly by his admirer of few years. His stomach continued to greet that penis with metaphorical open arms, every inch of his butt doing its best to milk the bird behind him until he was nothing more than a carnal beast ready to break him.

And that's just what he got. Each invigorated slam that drilled that cock through him like a knife through butter had him cooing, leaving the tingle that resurged through his body to find more ways to make its presence known besides making his cock drool onto the bed in amped up arousal with seemingly no limit. His back became the focal point and prickly spines began to extend from his skin like they didn't belong yet slowly became to be the opposite of such a presumption as their navy blue coloring held no match for any other species. Ten of them appeared, lining his back like a Dragonite's spines leading to his tail but they appeared to be structured to not be protrusions that extend from his actual spinal cord. Only when the same extensions but fewer in number appeared around his tail tip did he see that it was not the case but only significantly different by a margin.

Logan's actions were almost done. No amount of previous stamina built from his nearly daily tearing into of Damien's butt could prepared him for a virgin Lugia's ass. Though, he took notice to the fact that Damien didn't come out anthro like he did. Instead, he was plapping his way into a feral while he remained bipedal and humanoid. With a growl of dominant energy, he began to morph himself to match the occasion. Unlike Damien, whose change had been slow and methodical in terms of what was fixed, Logan was brisk and to the point. His legs jointed itself to allow his weight to rest on his powerful thighs while his forelegs carried everything and his hands slowly grew in time with the rest of his body. Damien felt a newfound pressure inside of his ass as Logan's cock swelled inside of him, filling him anew and giving the sense of nearly being split down the middle from how girthy all of it was.

Then its mass finally began to press down on an area within his passage and he cried out as it made him cum on the spot due to his inexperience. Seed, fresh as water in scent but still salty to boot, poured out of his cock like a geyser but upside down, blowing all over the blankets and leaving no inch of satin unsoiled by the splash zone before him as his seed began to splatter over his chin and neck. As hard as it hit, it didn't end until a minute or so passed, leaving Logan to be subjected to the tightest spasming he's ever endured.

His voice was garbled in ecstasy, his snarling drawing emphasis to his dragon-esque nature as he fought tooth and talon to keep himself from cumming in tune with Damien. Barely able to move, the now lumbering Lugia that dwarfed over his smaller twin could only withhold the pressure in his internal loins trying to hard to be free to discharge. It got to a point where his powers had to be employed to ensure that he didn't let go right then and there before soon the quivering walls eased up and he was free to move again.

With his changed body, his cock prodded even deeper than before, Damien swearing that it felt like he were about to dig up into his neck in exaggeration but even with his real body Logan was still within Damien's stomach. And with good reason, for his precum needed to stay in this place so his mate was complete-inside and out.

" ** _Let yourself go...Be free of your old mind and let your new body find intimacy in being accepted and allowed to adapt._** "

Logan's voice was always something worth of a tremble when he spoke like that, and even with his morphed body Damien still quivered. Though with the bird still pounding his insides until they were molded into a funnel to allow easier passage through him, there was nothing he could do but coo in mind-blowing bliss that never stopped coming. His brain, having been left to something of a statis to allow conflicting thoughts no leeway to delay the changes, began to lift and bring about a blank landscape of stalled processes to be restarted with a much broader mind to work with. This veil, after Logan made sure his influence held no power within Damien, left every inch of the small male's thoughts and emotions his own and soon his senses began to be less alien and much more natural. This is where understanding came into play for the two of them-had Damien been left to deal with the transformation with his primitive mind with scores of knowledge unable to be tapped into nor comprehended with its limited abilities, he would have gone mad where he was no and Logan's plan would have been for naught. The precaution, however invasive and strict, proved to be fruitful.

Damien felt another climax arriving soon and his stomach had yet to feel discomfort from the constant stream of preseed from Logan's shaft, distending and soon finding its presence on the bed impressionable as its added weight made it press into the mess that he finished making only moments ago. As the bigger male finally saw no reason to hold back, he roared as his last thrusts not only rocked the bed but aided in snapping the stands that held it off the floor as it came crashing down, the jolt further pressuring Damien's overly sensitive nerves within his anus and causing not only Logan to cum but him as well. As new seed began to leave the bed a swamp of Lugia spunk, Logan's discharge flowed inside of his twin's ass like a river being rushed by a strong current. Seed flooded into that already gravid stomach, leaving Damien pushing off of his knees until he nearly looked to be speared off of Logan's dick. The tingle rushed through the entirety of his body and it left his cooing in the middle of his cry of ecstasy.

He was growing again. Not just his gut that Logan was still blasting into with his cock, but his form. The bedframe started becoming farther away as his neck began to swell with a new energy that spread out to his head and his shoulders. New mass required more space after all. His belly began to feel more naturally fat and blubbery as his legs grew to accommodate it, arms pushing his upper body up from the bed and soon his panting was given a jolt to go off of as Logan snapped forth and bit into Damien's neck. He cooed despite of the deep mark, feeling his lover's orgasm draw to a close roughly around the time he stopped drowning the bed with his churning seed. His cock felt like a monster now that he was almost as big as his mate...

Yes, they were mates now. Damien could feel the kinship they held went deeper than just being matching in species. THe only difference between them was build now-Logan left him feeling sluggish as if he just took a drink from the ocean and didn't close his mouth swimming out of the depths.

When it was all over and both avians were just breathing, Logan finally spoke. " ** _And now, we will start your new life with bringing others to share it with us. This home is our nest until we outgrow it, and I will teach you all you need to know...my Liberd._** "

Liberd...That name rung through the now fully grown Lugia like it belonged. Yes, he was Liberd. It filtered into his mind like it had been buried under repressed memories and having someone speak it brought it out into fruition. But in the midst of his thinking, the newly christined Liberd had a question that his new vocal cords sung out like a siren.

" ** _Others...?_** " Logan smiled as he licked the wound his teeth caused, knowing that the mark will stay even if Liberd's skin grew over it.

" ** _Yes, others. My seed wasn't just to inform any onlookers and eavesdroppers that I made you my mate for life. It was...to ensure that our kind never face the threat of extinction from poaching again._** " And as Logan left it at that, Liberd could feel the ocean of cum in his belly start to shape itself into masses he could only coo at the thought of. He was carrying and only time will tell of how many.

For now, the fatigue of going so hard and going on for so long hit him him an Ice Beam and soon his eyes became weights that would not budge. As he slowly sank to slumber inside of the mess they made, Logan was there to hold him tight and make sure not to pull out.

" ** _Soon, my love..._** "

* * *

**And there you have it. I've been doing some reading back through my old-rather cringe-worthy-entries to the first installment of my smut writing and frankly I left too much of a gap between then and now to act like any kind of sequel I make to extend the plot of a pairing would be worth just jumping back into like I was never gone in the first place.**

**Apologies to those that already left once they reached the ending. I wanted to make sure things had a finality that any audience members with a vivid imagination can see to themselves for discovering how the two love birds-pun not intended-go on with life.**

**Anyhow, toodles.**


	3. M Kommo-o x H Goodra

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Was a quick thing. Requested by "HeavyMetalLoser".

**We now return to your falsely accused defendent.**

* * *

A Goodra. The first thing that comes to mind is that gentle face they're common for having fresh after evolving from a little Sliggoo. Or maybe it's that slime that they constantly produce and drip onto whatever surface they're standing, sitting or laying over as most bipedal slugs do. But what if your focal point to a Goodra was neither of those things...but their ass?

Take Diema for example. She was out enjoying her day without the faintest care for any world event happening at this very moment while strolling along the rushing river next to her with a bouquet of flowers in her slippery hands. She was in such a good mood that her tail was hiked up and swaying to and fro, allowing anything that she passed by or happened upon her backside while she was walking to gaze at her taint, purple bud looking somewhat stretched from activity. She can't help that in most cases she gets caught up in some sexual interaction that the first and only thing she'd want to get some action is her butt.

It's not like anyone would want to go for her front hole, since well...It was sharing space with her dick.

So yes, she was a hermaphrodite, but she calls herself a futa to save people the mouthful and to keep their interest when she's showing off what she can offer to them.

But back to her task at hand. Diema had those flowers wrapped up in vines so that her slime didn't make them unappealing to hold, so she was meaning to deliver them to someone in this forest she was traveling through. But who could be what her heart would want to satisfy with affectionate gestures? Was it a guy? A girl? Someone in-between the spectrum that could use more love than ever?

Unfortunately, her eyes were set on what humans would call a jock but in the form of a Pokemon. It was a Haxorus, black scales gleaming occasionally to further the fact that he was one of the few lucky shiny Pokemon in the world living without a trainer parading them around like a trophy. As she feared from the bush she was hiding in, he had his usual posse of woman surrounding him, giving him compliments and trying to woo him for themselves.  _Whores_ , she venomously thought to herself, already peeking signs of use between their legs and other fluids from the ones that weren't dripping white down their thighs. It wasn't surprising that the guy was keeping a group of Druddigon happy-they come from the same reason and mostly share abilities in combat. The synergy was expected but very stereotypical.

Before she forgot what she was here for, she kept the flowers in one hand and tried to wait out things until he was alone. Her determination was foolish, because who would walk away from a stud that could  _actually_ back up the game he spit out? Luck shined in Diema's direction as one-by-one those spiky sheep began to file out as their routines needed to be completed. And when the last one, the one that the Haxorus seemed to be the most fond with as not only did she leak but her stomach was looking rather rotund, finally departed, Diema took her shot. Before the big black dragon could walk off to his den, she shot out of the bushes and held out the flowers.

But she failed to realize how long she held onto them in those bushes, because the petals were soaked in her slime and weighed heavily within her grasp. Ruined. She sighed and tossed them to the ground before approaching the still-departing Haxorus.

"E-excuse me...Drayk?" He paused, looking around before looking back and spotting her. His usual bravado was not shining here and instead an intense gaze was cast on Diema like she were a suspicious character.

"Oh, it's Diema. The forest get-around." She gasped in offense and blushed before her rebuttal.

"Don't call me that!...You don't know what it's like being me."

"Doesn't look like I want to either. Anyway, I'm not in the mood today. I told you, one time and then that's it. You shouldn't have passed out."

"But you...you screw your groupies like they're your property! What makes me so different-and don't you dare say it's because I have a dick too!" That last bit actually cut Jack off from speaking so she continued. "I just want you to know that I actually appreciate you as you, not just because you're more hung than most of the dragons on the mountains!"

Jack's glare took a dark turn and Diema noticed right away, but it was too late. "What did I tell you the last time you tried to woo me? I don't do relationships, I take what I want. If you like it, then that's your decision. I'm not gonna keep telling you that you're wasting my time trying to be mates. I'm already about to have kids, I don't need a freak in my den."

Diema...went silent after that, head hanging low as she was crushed by Jack personally, as opposed to simply being denied another round with him. At this point, his blood-red eyes found the flowers she discarded and scoffed.

"If you really think dragons care about flower, then you need to quit thinking with your ass. Don't come looking for me again, or I'll do more than just hurt your  _feelings_." With a threat like that, all Diema could do was watch him leave, menacing tension in the air slowly dissipating until his tail disappearing from view left things calm again.

A tear fell from Diema's face as she tried not to cry, but it was hard when you had a crush on someone way out of your league, still tried your best but didn't succeed in the slightest. If anything, it looks like she just earned a new reason not to come around here anymore, as with other of her favorite spots in Santalune that were glaring reminders of places that she felt loss, despair and even grief once or twice. There was no other place she could go right now before she'd just end up crying and creating attention that she didn't want, so she just plopped down where she stood and let the waterworks fall.

From here, she was blind to world, and all she could hear were her own thoughts calling her an idiot for thinking Jack could let things slide for her and her alone. Why does she keep doing this to herself? Why can't she just tell her heart to go after guys who don't have their ego in space so she doesn't have to continue feeling her heartache? Why couldn't she be an appealing dragon like Dragonite or Garchomp? Why'd she have to be the one that no one could imagine wanting to bed? At that portion, her body steadily intensified in heat and her sobbing became choked growling as the warmth resonated from her core. That's probably another reason why the dragons were out and about and not hiding away in dens.

It was season for the great males and females, and while people like Jack had more than enough ways to cure his Rut with those Whore-digons in heat, Diema was alone again. Sometimes she wishes she could impregnate herself with her unique genitalia situation, but it was a lost cause. She couldn't keep herself up long enough before her cunny was gushing but her shaft remained at a still state of arousal but no creamy discharge. All that transpired was a warm feeling within her that did naught to settle her estrus and made her more frustrated.

In the midst of her revelation that she was gonna be a loner if she didn't get herself better taste, something landed on her shoulder. A close inspection revealed that it was one of the flowers she had ruined with her slime. Curious as to how it got off the ground in the first place, she turned to where eh had dropped the bouquet. But what she got was a faceful a scales as her bouquet was in the hands of someone else.

It was another dragon, but it was one she was not familiar with. Scales was the theme, for it hung off their body like hair but looked like a rather interesting pattern. And their function seemed rather passive, for one flick of the unknown being's tail had it clank like a hammer hitting a bell. It was almost...musical, if she thought about it, but she couldn't since they were holding the flowers to her like a present.

"Apologies miss, but you should not throw away such magnificant specimens like garbage. Do you not see that your body excrements only made them more appealing?" Oh, it's a guy. Funny, she thought she'd never meet a guy unless she happened to come across one on a walk and find the urge to stalk them until they noticed her or her gaping butthole.

"Uh, listen...I don't wanna have a lesson on beauty, okay? I feel ugly enough as it as..."

"I feel like an Arceus that wanted to make the Earth have an arm-wrestling match with the sun."

"..." Uh, that was random. "Are you...right in the head?"

The dragon laughed, loudly in fact, so it felt like she was being mocked and it made her pout until he clarified with, "Oh miss, I merely thought we were exchanging feelings that didn't exist."

"I don't...get that..."

"I'm saying you're far from ugly. Your body is a temple, yes, but it is a temple that provides...quite the incentive to enjoy, really." At this point, this poetic attempt at her heart was making Diema wanna gag. Who was this sweet for a living? It all sounds rehearsed anyhow yet here this guy was acting like it was completely normal to look like he was trying way too hard to score some tail. The second she had the inkling to leave, her body flared up from within in rebellion and made her groan and double over, causing the dragon trying to woo her to drop his act and see if she was okay. Expecting him to make some comment about her slime, Diema wasn't ready for-

"Are you okay, miss? Do you need berries for sickness? Or are you hungry for something else? Do you need to rest?" The rapid fire questions continued and with that he began examining her all over, testing for any pained areas that he could seek remedies for as opposed to touching. In the midst of it all, she tried her best not to look amused but in the end her face grew contorted with mixed feelings and he panicked. "Oh dear, what is ailing you, miss? Please, allow me to-"

"Will you q-quit it with being nice!?" Diema had enough. Way too good to be true and it was getting to be a bit much in terms of smothering-he basically had her in his chest looking her down for a problem. Her outburst made him stop to look down at her in confusion. "Sorry, but I just d-don't get why you're being nice to a stranger. It's almost creepy."

"Well miss...I'm not going to stoop to the level of everyone else and call you a freak. A dragon's beauty is not measured by what they show off in their scales. Between you and I, the one known as Jack could have painted his scales over for all I care. But none of such animosity should be worth ignoring a lovely dragoness like yourself, one deserving of a gentle heart an-"

"Cut to the chase please." Too much. It's not that it's bad but it just really sounds like he practiced all of this before he happened upon her. And frankly, her heat wanted something done too so the heavy pheromones were making their way into the air around them.

"I...uh, well I wanted to know if you would listen to a song. As a means to court, not to impress on a friend basis, mind you. I know of the season." He himself was sporting some flesh-pink along his gray crotch scales so he wasn't exactly pure and innocent like a hatchling. Diema was thankful nonetheless but she made it apparent that she wouldn't have long before their shared arousal would have him jump the big guy.

"Get on with it...don't take all day."

The scaly dragon took note of her imperative request and nodded his affirmative, making the scales dangling from his head clang together like wind chimes. He took a step back to give her breathing room, unfortunately for her, and his tail curled up as far as he could will it and slowly it whipped back and forth. It was a tune that he seemed familiar with, and Diema noticed that the repeating sounds were a beat. His hands joined in, coming together in short impacts and jostling the scales along his forearms to create a quick tempo.

_Over and Over_

_Waves of running, feelings_

_Floating weightless, I'm willing_

_My will keeps bending and breaking_

Diema was enthralledd with his voice. She swore it would come out gravelly and rough and that he'd embarrass himself. But here he was, singing as if he were a song-bound Talonflame. There was more, and her thoughts went silent.

_Now everything's vivid, vivid_

_Touch attempted with plea-sure_

_Reckless, tangled, suspended,_

_You want it all, nothing's wasted_

_Dear-est_

There was more to the song, and Diema was sure of it, but all seemed lost as the dragon's erection grew to full mast from the smoldering pheromones attacking his nose and his response was to see to it that Diema was under him to see him huffing for air like he just finished running. "Ap-apologies, miss...I must satiate the both of us...before I can continue."

"It's...fine. And call me Diema please. I'm not much of a lady, you see?" She pointed out that, in the middle of their close encounter, her shaft had found its way out of her vent and stood tall against the scaly dragon's erection.

"Well...if this salacious encounter is where we come to find out who were are to avoid being strangers...then I am Stephano..." That cleared up the name, but Diema will still have no clue to what he was as that tail clanged like a bell above them. She wasn't sure if that was to keep the song in mind or to sound off something else, but for all she should care about it's that it was followed by the newly named Stephano kissing her on the lips and taking a hold of her hips to squeeze into. She was mostly solid but the surface was slick, so his hands had to be extra careful not to slip while he sought to find a hole blindly. For a split second, Diema wondered if she could let him slip inside of her cloaca to give him a chance at actually curing her heat, but before she could try and move herself to a point where his thrust would sink himself in there with the rest of his cock he ended up jamming into her back door without warning. She whimpered, but his grasp made to massage her to keep her tension away while he pushed.

It sure felt a lot different than those one-night stands she had when she was in dire need of some dick, but Stephano singing beforehand and his kind gestures really rang through to her. Like those scales of his. They must be rather charming to use whenever he was interested in someone. A jolt of pleasure rose from within her anus as he finally started pushing hard enough to get more of his endowment inside of her, the close proximity to her vagina's walls allowing a tingle to course through her and incite a squirt of pre to shoot onto Stephano's stomach. Even with that, he pushed on, soothing her whenever she got close to clenching on him and licking her lips when he made progress. Soon, the pressure in her butt was too much and she broke away.

"Is it all the way in y-yet...? You're driving me wild..."

The dragon laughed and kissed her cheek. "A little more should do it...now let me get lost in your light...~"

His murr was loud as he opened his maw to lick across her lips, asking for entry and questioning for the same with his eyes. Diema felt a radiant heat smother her face and only when she saw herself in Stephano's eyes did she realize she was flustered. Whatever helped her heat calm down, she guessed. So she parted her lips and Steph made his way in to tango with her tongue. All the while, his hips were still pushing deep into her body, her gut too rotund to truly show off just where he was. Though that became a concern as he finally made a step towards her side and continued to push.

' _Jack never got this far..._ ' Was this guy hiding that he was even bigger than that jerk and sharing it with her? Diema couldn't help the moan that escaped her as Stephano's cock seemed to get thicker towards the base and pressed into her walls harder. Her snatch was pouring with juices and her slime continued to ooze into the ground and form a murky puddle around them.

*Plap*

That was the noise created when Stephano's hips finally collided with Diema's lower end, the Goodra looking down and...

"Y-you're huge...!" She doesn't have three breasts, that much was certain, so the one poking out from beneath the ones she knows she has was surely Stephano's cock. The dragon chuckled to himself, amused by Diema's reaction to start licking her face again.

"Honestly, it's not  _that_ big. Just a few inches shy of three feet."

"That's still...oh whatever." Modest or being humble, she wasn't sure which. But what she did know was that she was gonna need a lot of relaxing to be done if she wanted to take this well. If he started pumping a load in her, it'll surely come out of her mouth. Yet, even that grew to be of little priority as Steph's licking soon trailed under her chin and his tongue got a full helping of her goo. And he stopped. Like really, he didn't move a muscle.

And after a minute of nothing, Diema grew concerned. "Steph...? You gonna do me or what?"

Her question seemed to bring him back, but his eyes...looked glazed over as he looked down at her. The goo he sampled was gulped down and a snarl erupted from his throat before he yanked his hips back to slam back into her ass. Diema wasn't ready and the friction was nearly unbearable to handle, but as he continued to do so and jolt her vent with the impacts the pain slowly ebbed away. Even still, his power was concerning when it came to humping her, because it made her body flick her goo everywhere while she was busy grunting and moaning from having her ass fucked as usual. It splattered on his chest, his scales, his face and her tail's goo smeared all over his crotch the more he pulled back against it. Soon it oozed its way onto his flesh and a surge of electric pleasure ran through him like a Thunderbolt current aimed for his underbelly.

Diema could feel something of an orgasm start welling up inside of her, her cock stuck pointing up towards her and squirting precum on her face while Steph continued to puff hot air from his goo-covered snout. He's lost in it, and doesn't look like he'll take no for an answer. Call Diema a size queen if you will, but the manner of which he pummeled through her body with ease now that he had some lube in the form of her goo and deep splurts of precum had her beyond bliss. Her toes clenched up and before she could even cry out from the thrust that caused it, a silent scream passed through her as both of her organs were sent into orgasmic ecstasy. Juices gushed out from her vent, split into an open stream thanks to her cock being stiff as a board and shooting up at Stephano's check and chin, and left to pour down her crotch and further add to keeping things slick for the dragon yet to be known to her.

A warm rush ran through her core, catching her attention a bit but then remember than Steph wasn't inside of her vent and remaining calm while she recuperated. In the midst of her relaxing, she failed to notice that her partner had not stopped moving inside of her despite her constrictive throes of climax. He reamed her hole back open and left it yawning like a drake as he worked himself to a lust-filled orgasm. His snarling didn't seem to have an end, filling up Diema's ears with the ferocious octave of his 'disiac-induced stupor which was a drastic farcry from his earlier pacifism.

Ten minutes. Ten grueling minutes that felt like time had gone to a standstill yet still proceeded. By then, she had lost herself to her pleasure and came once again, leaving a mess of herself all over her and Stephano. The warm feeling in her gut ran through her again but she didn't have time to question it.

Stephano's roar nearly called out over the others that happened to be within the forest in the midst of mating, his clanging scales ringing through the trees as he let the floodgates open. Hot seed flowed in and Diema's gut found itself swelling up like a balloon tied to the open end of a hose. Despite her vent not being the target hole, her core seemed to calm down and helped her cock slide back inside of its hiding place, but Diema wasn't counting on Stephano noticing this change and practically ripping himself out of her ass to make headway inside of her moist snatch. She screamed, unused to penetration there as opposed to simply feeling her shaft part her walls so it could escape into the open and that cumming dick flooded it out too. Soon, she had spunk pouring out of both holes and a hand gripping the top of her belly for leverage to send his spewing cock as deep into her as possible claimed her third hole as cum began to seep up and out of her mouth.

She should be passing out right now, and sure felt like it with how winded Stephano left her, but she was jolted into a state of half-in/haif-out as his tongue found her mouth and stuffed it full. Her fight for breath should have been lost from there but still she was up and victim to the sensations of him pulling out and letting the last of his discharge drool onto her lower belly.

Diema was gravid, she could tell. Her being in heat and Steph being in rut meant that there was gonna be an egg growing inside of her. Yet, one egg shouldn't have her feeling like she had a whole clutch tucked away inside of her...right?

It was a confusing feeling that she didn't get to dwell on as the big dragon went ahead and started dragging her across the ground away from the area, his growling and hard erection presumably entailing more to come. Oh well, good thing Diema wasn't so used to more than one round because out she goes...

* * *

Goodra. They're known for being a messier Dragonite. They're nice, drip goo everywhere and tend to be teased for being softies by other dragons to a point of bullying if one's too passive. Some are taken to with gusto, however, and given quite the affectionate upbringing when they find the select person for them.

Take Diema for example, snoozing with a smile for the first time in months, as Stephano rested around her. Their den-previously Stephano's until he told her to move in-was warm in the midday sun and a nap was inevitable with the humidity that followed. What had Diema so happy? The fact that she was sharing space with someone that didn't harbor ill words about her? Or maybe it was because she got laid and didn't regret it?

Of course it's neither of those. Before them was a nest full of eggs, more than a dozen carefully lined up to allow equally shared warmth for the young inside. Turns out, Diema had been readying herself for a much more productive pregnancy when Steph happened upon her, and after a rough night of roaring that left her throat scratched, she was so full of eggs that she barely had the breath to tell the big dragon that she was carrying more than just a mere litter. It was a good thing he didn't shun her when they first met or got far too into the idea of being driven to fuck her because he ingested her goo for a boost, because had he had left her she would have broke from the lack of support-physical and emotional-from having to lay all of the eggs by her lonesome.

So yeah, even though her ass hurts and her vent had yet to recover in full, Diema was happy with how things turned out. Maybe when the kids hatched will she know what Stephano is...

Eh, she'll probably just stick to anal until whenever season comes around again.


	4. TFA!-The Second Round: M Tyrantrum x M Krookodile

**Yes if you caught on to the trend I'm going with here, you are correct. But I won't tell you what you're right about, seeing as that'd give away the point of it being a mystery you had to solve.**

* * *

"It sure is a wake-up call to get outta Amago, eh Aaron?"

"I guess but we shouldn't really take too much advantage of this free space. The sun is great and all but I'm more of a night person."

"Aww, c'mon. Don't act like you'll be a shut-in until the moon comes up. Being nocturnal is old news, try being uh...dic-turnal, or however you say it."

The boys were so busy conversing on the sandy beaches of Melemele Island that they failed to see a wave wash up the shore towards them, to which Aaron merely stared at the water rushing over his paws and prompting Herbit to jump out of the way. Ah well, Alola had a great view and atmosphere but there had to be something that the both of them would take time to get used to. And yes, they had moved out of Amago to Alola, after Tyler managed to get back on his feet with the battling circuit and won him some small tournaments that paid generously enough. The last one made sure that not only did he get a flight to this gorgeous island but also a home to stay in so he wasn't just a tourist secretly trying to hide in someone's backyard to sleep.

Speaking of Tyler, there he was now, watching those two rascals chat and try their best to avoid getting splashed when they weren't in a bathing mood. Gia was a kind soul; not only giving Tyler the chance to talk with his Pokémon more personally beyond just gesturing but also helping fund the trip before he went out to start winning battles for the rest of the cash necessary to meet all the requirements he set. Ever since Language TMs went global, her and her family reached something of a pinnacle of wealth and despite her luxury she always found time to bring something or more for Tyler.

He guessed before they moved that Gia was ever grateful that he got her that shiny Mawile trapped in a cave-in.

For now, he saw Aaron and Herbit start tumbling with each other and he went back to just relaxing in his chair. The rest of his team were on random parts of the beach doing their own thing; Shane, the lovable goofball of a Stoutland trying to make a sand castle with Dew-the young Dratini-trying to play off being the big scary dragon guarding it and Tervim took refuge near the crags to not take up much of the sands while still being somewhere no one would think to disturb him. The five of them-and Gia to an extent-were just a happy family that'll never see a day where something could cut in and make things awkward.

Well, at least until Tyler noticed that the ground beneath him was sinking in.

Poor lad didn't even get a chance to call out to his nearby teammates before he was suddenly sucked into the sandy earth below and disappeared from view, leaving his chair to be the only sign that he was there.

Holding his breath and keeping his eyes shut were the only things he could do as his legs were dragged through what felt like thick tunnels meant for serpents like Seviper, not humans his size. Sure he was lanky but that wasn't any excuse to go dragging him through sand. Eventually his unknown captor-who he had yet to see if it was a Pokémon non-native to Alola or not-dropped him off onto solid footing that he could come to a crouch on and he was left to his own devices as he didn't hear anything else transpire. Sand still peppered over his face, Tyler slowly shook it all away and wiped himself down before glancing at where he was taken.

Sand castles, all modeled the same surrounded him like stone statues in an atrium remodeled into a museum for the curious eye. It gave him the impression they were watching him, for the three small holes that resided in the middle of the pillars that they all had had two white spots that could have resembled eyes. Only when the pillars began to shift around towards him did he realize that they were alive and more importantly staring him down like he was a prisoner in a court. Tyler panicked of course and backed away to the farthest wall he could crawl to, but when that began to steadily push him away he jumped and looked back to see another one of those living sand castles behind him. Trapped. He didn't even know what he did and he was stuck in a cave. Was he gonna die in here? That thought caused a panic attack and he slowly but surely started to hyperventilate. This can't be how he goes out.

He didn't even get a chance to be saved!

That all changed when Shane suddenly fell in from the ceiling, landing right in the middle of the "party" and nearly falling onto Tyler in his digging haste. A shine of hope erupted from his arrival, and literally so when the hole he fell from continued to show light in this cave of evil. When Shane recovered from the fall, he turned to Tyler and shouted.

"Master!? What're you doing down here! Don't you know digging on the beach is bad because you might run into a Pal-"

Shane's explanation, however hasty it was, was cut off by Aaron's shouting from above. "Just bring him out of there, Shane! Before it's too late!"

The Stoutland nodded an affirmative towards that hole and carried Tyler onto his back. The sand castles were not pleased with this sudden turn of events and lashed with a growing sandstorm that fed into the cave like a flood of water. However, Shane took this in stride and found himself jumping back up to that hole at the speed of a Quick Attack despite merely moving as he would without a move. In the midst of his breathing Tyler caught a mouthful of sand and had to cough that out before he choked as he was brought back to the beach and surrounded by his Pokémon again.

"Give him some room!" Aaron tried to disperse the crowd that was bearing down on him-easy since there was no one else but them-but Herbit quickly defused that idea.

"No, we gotta get him and the rest of us off the beach. It isn't safe." At that, the sand around all of them, Tervim included, slowly began to swirl in and cave in like quicksand. At this, Shane moved off much slower this time and brought Tyler to level ground while the others formed a guard around him. The trainer was in a stupor, vision blurring and blacking out at random intervals. He felt a rumble nearby and looked to see Tervim stomping around him in a charge. An intimidating glare marked his face as his maw filled with malevolent energy before he was out of sight. Aaron suddenly dropped down before him, having been flung back by a force that Tyler couldn't pinpoint in the midst of his heart beating a mile a minute. The Absol got up, struggling to stay on his feet, but toughed it out and ran back out of view quite soon. And thus, Tyler looked back towards the mainland where stragglers seemed to be crowding up and watching whatever was happening on Tyler's right that he had yet to see.

Though his body steadily couldn't handle all the adrenaline and quickly shut down.

* * *

"Tyler..." That voice felt like it was being whipped by the wind with how quiet it was.

"Tyler..." That one was firm but muggy in the midst of such a dense fog.

"Ty-ler." Playful but how can one catch it while storms rained down from above?

"TYLER!" At that, the human shot up, only to go colliding right into Herbit...'s butt. Yep, that was the hound's ass keeping his face nestled up against that warm hole. THough it probably wasn't the best thing to wake up into as he quickly pulled away and coughed. There was still sand on his tongue and he was not in the mood to have a dry mouth for the rest of the...night? When he realized he didn't have any grains in his eyes, Tyler noticed that the moon was radiant in the dark sky above, leaving him to wonder how long he was out of it for. Judging from the somber looks of Aaron, Shane and Dew, he'll have to guess...

"Did I..." Aaron rested a paw on his chest and nodded.

"All day. You didn't move a muscle when we tried to wake up. Definitely didn't help that someone thought it'd be cute to kidnap you while we were fending off those Palossand earlier." So those were Palossand? Man, and Tyler thought Unova was weird for having living trash bags as Pokémon. But sand castles? But wait-

"Kidnapped?" At this a new voice popped into the mix behind the trainer.

"I wasn't kidnapping him for the last time! I was pulling him away from the fight to safety and you band of merry misfits attacked me." The scratchy voice was oddly enticing enough for the once-unconscious Tyler to look and see who it was. What he did see was Tervim standing behind him like a sentry, looking down on him with his usual hidden care almost fully blanketed by his stoic expression but one nudge of his leg revealed that he had the speaker under his foot. The red scales marked with black, almost fang-like symbols leading all the way up to a head with a very long muzzle. A Krookodile.

"What?" Herbit finished the rest of the story.

"After we took down those kiddie buildings, we noticed you were gone but that little creep left a trail of sand bringing us here."

"I'm not a creep! Now can you get this dinosaur off of my tail?! I can't even feel it anymore!"

"You're fine." The baritone voice of Tervim got attention to him but he remained silent afterwards, leaving the croc beneath him to stop struggling.

"Can I at least explain myself? This isn't exactly a fair trial if that's what you're going for."

Aaron glared at the downed reptile and snarled. "What's there to find you innocent for? We saw you dragging him away and stopped you. You tried to take him from us!"

"What's a human to you that you regard him that much? Never heard of a Pokémon that loyal unless they were a robot." Aaron felt anger boil into his being but Herbit stopped him to speak up.

"You don't get out much, that much is obvious. If you stopped living under a rock maybe you'd know that trainers don't really do the 'control Pokemon in body and mind' thing anymore. You've been watching too many get released or something."

While they all talked, Tyler let his head clear up from the forced slumber that his body went through so he didn't have a heart attack and perish without a word. So he was rescued, sort of kidnapped, and rescued again. And all within a span of several hours before finally coming to. This left only one thing to do...

"I'm hungry..." His stomach roared in agreement, stopping the growing argument between Aaron, Herbit and their captive under the dinosaur standing over them. At this, Shane got excited and strolled over to deposit something he had held onto with his mouth. Tyler's bag.

"Thanks, Shane." Shane barked in appreciation and came to a growl when Tyler scratched behind his ears before going into his pack. He didn't bring any food with him that he could cook, but he had brought water and a candy bar from the local market before coming to the beach and he was glad to see both of them made it out fine.

Or, mostly fine. The chocolate melted into the wrapper and the water had evaporated to half-full from the heat. Oh well, it would do to cure his parched throat and angry stomach. Aaron brought himself back to paying attention to the human and bowed his head.

"Are you okay, Tyler? Nothing broken or bruised? Did the Palossand do anything to you? Did they say anything that-"

"Hold on there, Romeo. Let him recuperate first." Her bit cut him off with a paw to his mouth, to which Aaron backed away to keep going.

"But what if they might have cu-"

"Let him breathe first, Aaron. You don't exactly get through a hot day of spring on the beach with no provisions. Besides, if he answered before he drank up, you probably wouldn't understand him."

Thankfully, the water was only warm enough that he didn't need to drink every bit of it to keep himself from having a scraty throat, though he used the last of it to wash out the sand on his tongue and squirt it back into the bottle he brought. The candy was more or less a lost cause, but that didn't stop him from chewing what was solid enough to pass as chewable off the wrapper that contained the gooey substance until he could no more. His lips covered in a ring of chocolate, and Herbit was about to make a snide comment on it before Aaron cut him off by stepping on his right fore paw.

"Ow!"

"Don't you  _dare_ make that joke."

"I wasn't gonna!" Now hopping on three legs, Herbit grumbled before backing off to let his foot rest. Tyler finally finished granting his body its bare necessities for the time being and cleared his throat one last time. Good enough.

"Do you have a name?" Was his first question towards the Krookodile while he turned back to the scene of nearly comical display.

"No. People just call me Krook for short. What's it matter to you?"

"Considering that...we're talking to each other...I fugred that you must be a lot more than just a sand croc."

"Your posse shoved a disc on my head before you woke up if that's what you're getting at." Oh, guess that makes better sense. Though to be fair, it's not hard for a Pokémon to speak English at any rate.

"Well uh...did you kidnap me then?" The croc groaned with what little patience he had left and rapped his fingers on the ground.

"For the last and  _final_ time, I was bringing you to safety so their fight didn't crush you or anything and they took it the wrong way!"

"You could have just said so." Tervim said that, looking down on his captive like a prison warden to a downed inmate who just broke a rule he selfishly implemented.

"None of you gave me time to; the second that li'l hound of yours saw me, you all came mobbing after me like I was stealing gold from under your noses."

"Hey, Tyler is precious to us, even if he isn't made out of gold. So jokes on you." Herbit used his outburst to go nuzzling Tyler on the cheek, prompting Aaron to do the same once he caught wind of it and making the trainer between them blush from the sudden flux of affection towards him. Though it ruined when Shane jumped in and literally jumped on all three of them trying to hug Tyler. Krookodile, however, scoffed.

"Whatever. Just make sure you know your place being owned by a human and don't try to rope me with it." While the others found time to glare at the croc from where they stood/rested, Tervim found himself growling down at Krookodile and before he knew it he was free from the clutches of the dino's foot. But that was a moment of relief because that same foot kicked him up into the air like a professional soccer player and the Tyrantrum caught him in his jaws before stomping off with him towards the crags.

Tyler and the others didn't need an explanation to what Tervim was up to; he's made it obvious with his years of being with them that he preferred to let things ride when he has anything to do with it and if he doesn't meet opposition then nothing can go wrong. Besides, the lack of a naysayer in their midst allowed Herbit to suggest something they could do.

"Hey Tyler..."

"Yeah Herbit?"

"Think you could take Junior inside and uh...we finish what you started?" Tyler knew what Junior referred to, and as if he knew of it as well Dew began to pout and try to cling to the human to stay. However a lone Dratini wasn't strong enough to resist the power of a well-cared for Stoutland nibbling on him to let go to slither into that inviting body of fur.

"Finish what exactly?" Herbit smirked and Tyler was too late to realize it on his own before he was suddenly getting a mouthful of Houndoom ass that brought him back to the ground.

"Just a li'l something that I could use after a stressful day of fighting sand castles, eh Aaron?"

The Absol snorted in defiance but even he came over to join in on being perverted with the trainer/lover. Shane had long since vacated the area, too busy making sure Dew was safe in his fur while he scurried on home to rest properly now that he knew that Tyler was okay. Which left those three to be naughty with each other. Though that still begs a very important question...

What of Tervim?

* * *

Krookodile felt like a piece of meat having to look at Tervim while he lay trapped against a tree, chuckling nervously as yet another attempt to defuse the hulking t-rex from eating him. Just the thought of getting chewed on like a spicy berry...covered in saliva thicker than glue and being gulped down and forgotten...hearing those teeth clench shut behind him...those...

Tervim paused as a musky smell filled the air between them and a quick peek down the croc's body confirmed his sudden suspicion that his captive had gotten horny somehow. While it was more than enough reason to just chew the guy out, Tervim couldn't help but to gaze down at Krookodile in disappointment.

"Really? You gotta make this look weird?"

Krookodile's bravado was gone in the face of lustful stammering. "It's n-not my fault you're looking like an ap-apex predator..."

"I haven't done anything to you since I bought you here other than talk. If I wanted to eat you, I would have already."

"Well yeah...b-but..." Krookodile was growing more enamored the more he gazed up at Tervim, his boner unable to soften with that look bearing down on him like a parent ashamed of their son for trying to masturbate without thinking of them walking in on him. Tervim didn't want to deal with this, but from the way Krookodile was trying to both hide his face and not hide his indecency the dino might have to get rid of it so he can intimidate Krookodile into never coming into contact with his family again.

Huh, definitely strange calling that band of dogs, a human and one snake a family.

Krookodile hummed in curiosity as Tervim stopped moving for quite a bit, seeing those big eyes drop from staring him in his small eyes to his cock, watching it steadily pump out precum like river stream with too much blockage keeping it from flowing more freely. Then it happened; Tervim's mouth opened and all those sharp teeth bared themselves in the moonlight, followed by a tongue large enough to slurp the croc up in one go wriggling down to his crotch and taking the entirety of his shaft into its warm, thick clutches.

It was to no surprise that Krookodile nutted right there but Tervim was taken aback when that load sprayed his tongue down like a Water Gun from a Torrent-boosted Pokémon. It almost got on his nose but Tervim merely opened his jaw wider so he didn't have to deal with a mess somewhere he couldn't reach. And he was not about to take some pride off his gait asking this perverted croc to get it for him. Not gonna let him think he had power over Tervim just because he helped him out. Though things were not looking in the Tyrantrum's favor, for the croc still found himself stiff as a tree and pumping more angrily with the red flushing over his cock. However, it didn't look like he was looking to get another lick to set him off again.

No, Krookodile shyly moved himself around to where he was mountable, uncaring that their sizes would be rather drastic in comparison. He just needed to seek release or this would take too much shame to get over. Tervim adorned that look again but Krookodile turned away and hiked his ass up higher to stir him. And stir him he did-something shifted around between the dino's legs and soon a fleshy poker started slipping out into view. But while Krookodile was sizable enough on his own, Tervim beat him in every which way. Thicker than the croc's leg, longer than his muzzle and looked as if it was oozing precum like oil by the time it was half-hard. He bit his lip until it felt like he broke into his skin and moaned when he felt the warm fluids mark his tongue as he licked around to heal the self-inflicted wound, a puddle of precum already forming beneath him as Tervim's intimidating dick drove him wild. And he wasn't even inside of him yet.

"C-c'mon...do me...Show me some real power..." The huffing through that demand made Tervim just wanna grind his foot over Krookodile's head and make him beg for it, but that's still playing into his game and the best way to beat it in his fashion is to win it how he wanted. So when he loomed over the croc's impatient form, he didn't go into him hard as the rock that lined his spine all the way to his tail or slow enough to make it seem that he wasn't ready for any action like this; Tervim was steadily, drilling right through Krookodile's surprisingly snug ass and making headway into his guts in no time flat. The croc was in bliss, the pain feeling like fire being shot through him but keeping him ridged down below. And it got worse-or better for Krookodile's case-when Tervim went straight to thrusting after practically stretching his asshole to its limits.

This beat being abused by those sand castles beneath the earth, for they didn't have any emotions when they rammed their sand into him and left him feeling like a meaningless toy. No, here he could feel the way Tervim was fighting the urge to merely break into him, break him and leave him like he meant nothing. Oh he'll mean something to this guy, no matter how superficial his screaming sounded when the dino began getting closer to sheathing  _all_ of that meat into the croc.

Tervim was losing this battle, he knows it. No matter how much he pumped forth and nearly slammed his hips in a bone-jarring force into Krookodile's ass, his dick was shooting precum almost as frequently as Krookodile did. It made digging into his hole about as easy as subduing him had been but that was all the comfort he could have. Krookodile may not be audibly gloating but he wouldn't need to if Tervim couldn't keep himself together. It grew to an even bigger struggle when all that screaming became choked gargles as the croc blew another load. This one seemed driven by more than just visuals because the ground under Krookodile was  _soaked_ in spunk by the time Tervim stopped feeling that body hold onto him as best it could. Nothing could stop his pace from slowing down and it didn't look liek Krookodile was gonna ask him to do so from the strength of his resolve.

Then it happened. "B-bite me..."

"W-what..?" It didn't register in Tervim's mind that Krookodile asked him something, on account of his loud, seething panting, but the croc was quick to repeat himself.

"BITE ME!" Someone surely heard that, but there was nothing as loud as a Tyrantrum clamping his jaws on something as Tervim followed suit just to keep the croc down. It didn't do much, for Krookodile still cried out into the night sky and bucked forward as he drained himself dry into the pool under his belly. Said belly looked disfigured, but that was just a trick of the lighting. That anomaly sticking out from it was just the underside of Tervim's dick as it slid through him with ease.

Tervim wasn't gentle with his bite, using it as leverage to pump his hips into as much as a blur as he could. Dragon Dance or not, marking Krookodile like he were claimed property of his had the dino going at him like they were both dogs. The croc felt as if his internal loins were never going to see the light of being pent-up again with how much ecstasy he was bombarded with from Tervim acting out his most recessive desires that could never be realized. It was a shame that his third climax didn't get the dino set off along with him but he needn't wait forever.

Tervim's roar had come out strained, trying not to give into the massive disturbances that Krookodile caused on his own time as he finally shot his load. What felt like viscous oil blasted into Krookodile like a Hydro Pump, his stomach bloating almost immediately. His throat nor mouth were left untouched and soon dino batter was streaming down his chin and to his stomach while the excess from the blasts were splashing back out of his ass like someone stomping through mud during a downpour. The pain of the stretching and the burning in his throat made the croc go through the throes of climax a fourth time, however nothing escaped him and merely became the driving point to him blacking out.

...And when he came to, Tervim had just finished painting his body in seed for he could hold no more. Even now, his puffy tunnel of an anus was pouring out seed like weak waterfall and his mouth had yet to stop doing the same. His gut felt like he were carrying quintuplets inside of him, laving him to take back everything he said about how lazy pregnant Pokémon were.

Tervim huffed down at his handiwork, having already licked the bite wound he caused clean and merely spat out any spare saliva onto the ground near that mostly untouched tail of Krookodile's. Only when he felt his dick slip out of view did he turn to leave. And as he feared, Krookodile tried to stop him.

"W-w-wait..." His voice was hoarse, ruined by the discharge that came out of him like bile, but still he tried. "Don't...leave me..."

"This wasn't personal, croc. Consider this a message not to mess with my family anymore."

To Krookodile, that didn't make a lick of sense, but he could care less about demands from Tervim as he shakily got onto his feet and barely managed to catch the dino's tail tip before clinging onto it from a spike. "I won't...just...let me stay with you...I can...w-w-warn you if there's danger...on the beach while you're here...I just...can't keep being alone..."

"This isn't exactly a territorial island, buddy. Besides, we're not exactly an open family." Tervim didn't like where this was going, and he surely didn't like Krookodile's response to his statement one bit.

"I don't want your trainer...I d-don't need to be with your team...I just want...I n-n-need you..." Krookodile further demonstrated his desperation for Tervim to understand that his attention and focal point of his argument was on him alone by humping against the underside of his tail, cock having yet to finally soften. "No one ever..p-put me in my place...before...y-y-you do it best...and I...I-i-i like the idea of being y-you... Krookodile paused to cough out some cum that had hung in his throat. "I wanna be...your b-bitch..."

"...Really?" There's that disappointed look again. Tervim didn't know Alolan folks were freaks but here was Krookodile, a resident masochist with a hankering for big meat and apparently biting.

"Yes...just...think about it...if you c-can't answer me now...I won't disturb you...if you s-say no..." Oh he prayed to Arceus he didn't say no-after today, Krookodile doubted he could go back to sharing his living space with those demented ghouls again. They might end up turning him into an unfortunate victim of their activities and end up being sucked into their group permanently...That's not a fate he wanted to perish on, and it seemed to show on his face as his lips began to quiver. Tervim groaned when he caught wind of it and dragged Krookodile's gravid body beneath him again so he could speak without having to look over his shoulder.

"Listen up and listen good...I ain't about to have you around as some nuisance..." Krookodile nodded at that. As a Dark type, he was naturally mischievous and that didn't change one bit. However, Tervim kept going. "But I won't deny that you're a good fuck. Only when I feel like it.

"So from now on while we're still on this island, if I want to fuck you I better see you ready for me without question. No ands or buts about it. I don't care if my trainer catches you or not-you're  _my_  bitch. That's it. Understand?"

Krookodile felt a smile creep along his face and Tervim glared at him again. "Yeah...I-i understand..."

"Good. Don't follow me." Tervim stepped over Krookodile and a shudder ran through him as he saw those big soles nearly crush him. That also got him to stand up again, watching Tervim stomp away back towards his trainer and most likely home. And of course, Krookodile followed after him once he wasn't within earshot. It got harder to snoop when they reached the beach but Krookodile was confident that his extra weight would barely matter in getting him around. In fact, it kept him from risking going through the door to get inside. Melemele was humid at night, so naturally the windows were open to allow fresh air that the croc tainted with his seed-covered butt as he trudged inside like a beast hurt from battle.

He ignored all the sleeping folk in the living room and found himself curled up like a newborn in front of Tervim's body. The dino was already out of it, so his body naturally covered the two of them up-in the form of his tail curling over them like a blanket.

Let's hope he doesn't get throttled when Tervim or his family wakes up...

Though Tyler might not since his face was buried still in Houndoom butt.


	5. F Human x F Reshiram(No Sex on this one, sorry)

**We now return to your heavenly-sounding opera.**

* * *

Disgust. Loathing. Even more disgust.

These plauged my very being like Mandibuzz gnawing on a corpse for food. And I couldn't help it. That night she came back...I lashed at her like she were a criminal...and all she was doing was feeling remorse for her actions and trying to come home before she died of her actions. When she went to bed, I felt like a criminal. A rat that had been given mercy by my captive. I didn't dare go after Lena and it's been that way ever since.

She had been right to assume I'd leave for duties, because that's the excuse I've been using to stay out of the house for as long as possible without feeling utter dread and emotional agony being within the same space as her. It's not her fault, I made sure she knew that every time she questioned my whereabouts whenever I was leaving and she remained. Her friends made it easier to slip away and be alone, mighty ignorant distractions to what really went on.

But three years of silence wasn't going to make it helpful for me. I could tell by every past winter that seeing the snow reminded her of our confrontation and it fueled her to keep pumping me for info. But...it's been a good two months since she last asked where I was going. At this point she doesn't even look back when I leave the house to explore what I've yet to look for from the region we stayed in and she's been leaving the house almost at the same time I do with her friends. Brittany...That name made me snarl and some critters that had been hanging nearby scurried away like little rats as my rage boiled forth like a Scald.

Lena's been ending her nights with that human. I sometimes come home and see her leaving or sleeping on the couch...where I sleep. They haven't done anything recently-none that I could tell anyway, and it looks like from the frequency of visiting on her own that Brittany might be trying to claim her. I can see it in her eyes, her dirty brown mud puddles just wants to experiment and see if she likes it before moving on. She's no better than the world that still shames the likes of females becoming entwined in the web of love among themselves. And if I ever catch them in the act, I'll...I'll...

And that's where I stop myself. Because at the end of the day, what exactly makes me  _justified_ in trying to "save" Lena from falling for another girl? No matter how many times I play a scenario out where I catch them about to do "it" and I rescue Lena from making a mistake of getting together with a one-time fling, nothing ever seems right. It always comes off as me ruining things instead of fixing things and making it better. So that's why I'm out here in the rain of a spring evening. They were together again and looking at the two of them together made me feel like my heart was clawed to chunks. Why, when it's clear that I'm running out of time, can't I muster the strength to tell her? Why, with all the time in the world to see where I can make amends if not immediately, can't I show her that her heart should be with me as mine should be with hers?

Then I remember why...Me being out in the rain was not going to make her see reason-however flawed-and dump this wannabe. I don't care that her breasts look like they should be breaking her back as FF-cups; I don't care that her butt was too big to be real; and I could care less that she didn't build herself to look like a twig. Lena was mine and I will find a way to tell her.

This fire burned through me as I abandoned sitting in the steadily moisturizing plains of which no human could walk to, especially in these conditions, finding my courage flowing through me as it died so many centuries ago. I felt...powerful...mighty...like a...

Like a real  ** _dragon_**.

I almost forgot I had my own key by the time the backyard came into view, my determination to see this through nearly melting it to a pile of melded metal as I pulled it out while drying my fur off. I stuck it in quietly in spite of my stride and slowly made my way inside. The rain was loud enough to silence anything quieter than its fall, so I didn't have to worry about anyone taking notice to me stepping inside, shutting and locking the door, and hurriedly shuffling for the stairs. The darkness of the lower floor was to be expected; if anything was working inside, it would have been a miracle. Still, that didn't stop me from finding the stairs and climbing them as briskly yet gingerly as possible. I didn't want to bring notice to my presence until absolutely necessary and being quiet was optimal.

A gasp flew through the silent air upstairs, bringing my attention back to why I was back in here and nearly reigniting my flame. No...am I too late?

When I opened the door with the frothing rage of a volcano yet the gentle calm of the sea, I let the swing of its wooden barrier reveal what I feared ever since Brittany came into Lena's life.

There on the bed, they were entangled in a mix of their own legs, sheets and blankets with Brittany on top of my...no, just on top of Lena. Even now I could smell that they were naked and looking further showed that they had indeed stripped already before getting into such a position. Lena gasped again and I had a sliver of hope that she saw me and wanted to stop but a closer inspection gave me the last strike of the game I walked into. Brittany was three knuckles deep within her snatch, occasionally pulling her hand back from Lena's folds before going back in. Lena didn't have a hymen but something tells me that even without her virginity it still felt like she was completely fresh for the taking.

Just not mine...

And when that sunk in, I took the quietest step I could inside of the bedroom and reached for the knob. Once I grabbed it, I felt like the world was suddenly gazing upon me like a crowd of searchlights being trained to one area as it creaked from my tense grip. The girls expectedly stopped and I cursed my own lack of thought to how my body was reacting.

"Resh...?" Lena's voice was wispy, like she had ran from region to region with nothing more than running shoes and the shuffling on the bed suggested that they were detangling to see if it was indeed me. I had the floor; they weren't in the middle of further shattering my heart and their attention was on me. I could finally tell Lena and get that cow off of her. But...all I could do was...

"Sorry. Don't mind me." My own voice betrayed my thoughts, like my body wouldn't accept that I was accepting this fate, sounding like a kicked Lillipup as I shut the door before I could hear any objection or affirmation of my departure. So that was it, the pain of being too late. And here I thought that was only in soap operas purely for adding unnecessary tension to an otherwise enjoyable plot story. But no, in reality it...it feels like the coldest winter befalling the coldest tundra with no end. Every breath I took cut my already torn heart to smithereens before I found the stairs and descended back to the main floor. The darkness felt like a warmer embrace than whatever I felt I deserved.

I couldn't stop the tears even if I tried to be feral. I didn't even make it to the couch, just dropping down before it on my knees and sobbing as quietly as possible. It was over, I couldn't have her. I let my own foolhardy beliefs that she could still love me even after I've said nothing to her from that night she came back from running away to now, three years later. A fool I am, to think true love could sew back what I myself shredded to pieces with my stupidity. The thunder from the heavens make me hiccup, the back door suddenly feeling appealing to walk past as if I were a feline and not majestic dragon. I knew I couldn't look at her again, not without thinking of what I just saw. My blue eyes probably looked something of a sickly lavender as I got back onto my feet. I couldn't stay here anymore. The second I hear them I might end up turning back into my stone as my heart could take no more...or worse.

I had just made it to the door when the one upstairs slammed open. Yes, it had done so-the slam of it hitting the wall resonated through the somewhat silent house. Hurried footsteps rushed down the stairs and the door opposite of me opened up and stayed ajar as what looked like Brittany filed out of Lena's house like she just remembered a dying family member. Oh well, at least I don't have to go out to my hideout thinking of them in the middle of sharing their true love while I cry my eyes to burning rock in twin volcanoes.

Though I didn't make it out far enough to avoid being yanked back inside by my tail.

I fell to the floor in shock, coming to see Lena had come from upstairs and shut the back door before I could use her loss of momentum to try and escape. She had the decency to put on clothes before arriving but the sight of her flower was still marked on my mind. She moved in front of the door and held her arm out from her chest as the other laid crossed her cleavage. A talk, she had that look in her eye again. As if tonight wasn't proof enough that I was forever lost in my hopeless, romantic despair and now who I thought was the love of my eternal life was going to sink the nail into the armor. If I was going to accept this, I would have to know first-hand before I go find some place to slowly hide away in forever. A nap will probably seal the deal-being a legendary, I can sleep for years and centuries if I can manage to revert back into my stone...

I took her hand and she yanked me up, pulling me back to the couch that I drenched in my tears and drool. I forgot my mouth had been open, and held my head down in apology before she made no comment of it and had me sit down in my mess.

"...Resh..." Her voice oozed of intolerance and I can understand that. I quite literally just walked in on her and her girlfriend trying to get busy and left like I shouldn't be there yet still wanted them to know that it hurts to hear them. "I know you saw what you saw. But it's not what you think."

...Is she...going to try and play my feelings like a fiddle? That made me look up at her, my eyes showing the agony of what transpired mere minutes ago swirling around in my mind before I croaked a hoarse response. "...what am i supposed to think...when the one i...when i caught you in bed with that friend of yours...n-naked..."

"That's just it. She's my friend and there's no changing that." The way she stood in front of me let me see her despite the dim lighting of the household. I could see her fit belly from her hastily-put-on tube top, the way her briefs tried so hard to hug into her crotch to show off her nethers to the world if they dared to watch and her air of assertion...

"You don't have to sugar...coat it, Lena. I know I messed up...I shouldn't have believed you'd still love me...how could you...even after that night, i never forgave myself...and I h-"

"Listen, Resh. I'm not here to give you the benefit of the doubt", Well, there goes thinking this  _was_ a last-ditch effort to see if she still cared, "nor am I about to let you go pull off a stunt that you won't let me live down for." Oh.

"Then...what? If I stay, I'll just be in the way...a nuisance."

"For the last time, she's  _not_ my girlfriend. I told you, my type is unique, full of personality and a helluava lot more interesting to look at above all else. She already has a boyfriend-bisexual before you ask," She actually cut me off there, so she went on, "and I thought that since three years of waiting on you to make a move to at least acknowledge that we live under the same roof past eating the same food and showering in the same bathroom, I figured that maybe you weren't going do a thing and I should step in. But no, you decided to do it at the  _worst_ time and turned tail when you saw I was preoccupied.

"...turned tail...?" Those words...stung. But not the stabbing of my body that catching her and Brittany caused to my spirit, it was a sting to my pride and I felt my inner flame start to kindle as I glared at her. "What did you think I was going to do? Rush in and pull her off of you?"

" _Yes_! That's  **exactly** what I thought you were going to do! You're a beautifly dragon with strength to do a lot more to a human than you think, and you run away acting like a cat that got spooked!"

"I DO NOT STRIVE TO GET IN THE WAY!" She was pushing it, my teeth bared and fur waving in the sudden burst of my own energy as I shot up from the couch before it got burnt to a charred husk of ruined polyester. "If you love someone, then you let them love who they please! If you wish to bestow your precious affection to someone that's not me, I accept that! I don't defy the morals of true love for my own sake!"

"Oh so you wanna prove you aren't selfish!?" Despite the situation and the risks it'd give, Lena stepped up towards me and shoved mt backwards, nearly managing to make me sit back down but only managing to get me to step back. "Three years! You sit on this couch, sleep on this couch, get up and shower when you start smelling like a dog that played in cut grass and eat food while doing your  _ **absolute**_ best to avoid me and pretend I don't exist! And you have the nerve to think that because even though it took you today to finally grow a spine and show up at my door like a damsel ready to fight and I  _still_ keep you in mind, you wanna stand here and act like you're the only one hurting!?"

I had a nice little lashing ready for her, but that last bit got me breathless. She was right. I basically treated her like her ex but instead of a couple of months, it was a span of a few years. Some of my fire fizzed but I kept strong with a snarl.

"Don't try and turn this around. I would do whatever it takes to make sure you're happy!"

"Funny way of wanting to do that if you leave me to myself like a kid you didn't wa-"

"I DON'T FORGIVE MYSELF FOR THAT DAY!" My outburst had sent her flying back to the wall behind her, leaving her to grunt from the impact and slide to the floor like a slab of meat that had been flung across a market, but I still advanced. "I ATTACKED YOU LIKE A CRIMINAL, READIED TO SLAY YOU WHERE YOU STOOD! I CAN'T FORGIVE...I can't..." Remember the look on her face from there and seeing it now as she laid dazed from the force of my power almost similar deflated my pride and brought my inner flame to a simmer, the gnawing tendencies of grief starting to settle in. "You are my first love and I...tried to kill you..."

"You...d-didn't...know it was me..." Lena was a strong girl, another thing I couldn't help but love, standing up but now visibly limping forward as she saw me retreating. "I ran away...scared to tell you that I..."

I felt my heart churn into a swirling pit as I remembered  _that_ night, when she had fleed into the cold night leaving me to wonder what she had been trying to tell me and I waited for her to finish. She needed to cough, but thankfully there was no blood to smell on ehr breath nor any to come flying out of her mouth.

"I was scared...because I didn't know if you felt the same...You're Reshiram...the dragon...of truth...Hearing what you really felt made me feel...like I was about to tell the devil himself my darkest secret...only to have everyone know an hour later..."

I know what she's going with there. I speak only the truth, think only the truth and can sense the truth with ease. Even if I chose not to bother, I could tell she was radiating honesty like a Togetic in flight. She went silent to try and recover, so I finally spoke.

"A secret is meant to stay that way but...yes, if anyone had asked, I would be bound to tell them..."

"Which is why...I was trying...to build my confidence up...", she was in front of me now, using me as a support as her body conitnued to hurt, "so I wouldn't have to worry about other people knowing I'm in a relationship...with the almighty Reshiram...But just like...when I walked out on you before you could know...you were gonna walk out on me before I could know for sure..."

Lena was right, as she tended to be. Who was I to steal her chance from telling me how she felt about me after these past years of silence and taciturn exchanges? Who was I to try taking some pathelogical high ground by trying to leave her with Brittany so they could love themselves freely with me out of the picture? Who was I...to throw away the bond we've had for such a long time over a simple misunderstanding of intent?

I didn't even realize that she was crying until she sniffled and hugged me. I felt pangs of woe drum on the remains of my somewhat sewn up heart and I too cried before holding her gingerly. The thunder was loud, but nothing was louder than the sobbing silence we both shared as we reveled in the fact that we just confessed to each other, but in anger and anguish instead of the cheesy anxiety to be expected. And only when neither of us had tears left to soak our faces down did it come to mind.

"So...it's true...? You...love me?" Lena looked up at me with the saddest puppy eyes a human could pull off, her gaze reminding me of the one I showed to her plenty whenever she had a friend or two over without telling me.

I couldn't bear to keep her on the fence of wondering if I did or didn't.

So I took her cheeks into my hands-facial, you pervert-and kissed her on the lips. Awkward skull structures be damned, Lena was the only one I ever wanted my first kiss stolen by. She fell into it too, letting me explore her mouth with my tongue so I could yank hers back into my maw so we could simply hug by the muscle. Humans and their small lickers...Felt like I was toying with a generous piece of Tauros meat with my much broader tongue before I laid it to rest and left her to try anything. She didn't, but I knew she felt the thought put into the kiss before our lips closed and then pulled away for air-on Lena's part.

Before we got into a contest of who'd catch their breath first, I finally replied: "I love you, Lena...No one...not even the gods I entangle my duties with...can try and convince me that loving you is a mistake. You have my heart...and I hope to keep yours."

Lena wiped her face dry with her arm but still sniffled all the same, clearing her throat of whatever was keeping her from speaking clearly. "You have my heart, Resh...Please, just no more running away. I don't care if it's to save someone in the forest-take me with you. I can't stand you being away and leaving without thinking o-"

I had to stop her there. "You were in my thoughts everyday...No matter what I could try to numb the pain from thinking that you found someone else, you were always there."

She shoved my hand out of the way and surprised me with her biggest move tonight; even with her injured back, she reached down to swoop my legs from beneeath me and lifted me into her arms. I was heavy on my own and my tail didn't make it any better for her, but the gesture was as genuine of a kindness as I could think of with all the few seconds it lasted before we both fell onto the couch with my back to the rest and Lena before me in a...Well, I won't delve into what it looked like. We've had enough complicated feelings for one night.

"Guess this means...that it's official. You're mine...and I'm yours...Now hopefully you don't go away for anything anytime soon..."

"I could never leave now...Not even if Arceus demanded my audience to something of an event involving my counterpart. I-"

"No no...I mean, I wish you could just hold me already. You kinda almost broke my back yelling at me."

Oh. I shut my trap and moved her around so that she faced away from me, back being embraced into my fluffy fur and leaving her head and shoulders to smosh my breasts against me. There was no discomfort to be had her. In fact, it felt like all that just happened not only fixed the damage my heart had barely survived but made it stronger and surer than ever before. Lena was...finally mine. And I was hers...Three years and a near miss...my luck was astounding. I felt her breathing slow and knew she was falling asleep, so with nothing to distract me from thinking of other things to keep me up I slowly drifted off.

As if the relief of a romance beginning to blossom long overdue was a cue for it, the storm that had beaten down this portion of Amago lifted like a veil. Peace was here.

* * *

**Apologies to those that hoped I would turn this to my usual "recognize true love, fuck to make it permanent" shtick, but I wanted to have a more impactful sense with my writing with TFA's sequel. I want you all to see that me being gone left me to develop rather than to shift into my more...unsavory method of hopefully appealing to you.**

**Congrats, if you guessed the themes of the chapters so far, then you are right in assuming it was about Pride Month. I hoped that I would be able to pump out chapters once a week but my writing mojo has been sporadic.**

**Let's just hope this isn't the last you hear from me or TFA's second round.**


	6. M Human x Arceus

**I would like to be able to write please.**

* * *

Carlos would never imagine who he was in bed with right now. In fact, with each passing second his pacing heart only grew more and more rushed as he stared back into those amber eyes.

How did he get in bed naked with Arceus?

* * *

It's a simple start really. He was your average Joe, working 9-5 jobs bi-monthly before he got fired for something he didn't do or being too late too many times to be swept under the proverbial rug. It's not that it was entirely his fault for the latter, as he's told all of his bosses that he was a very strong narcoleptic and getting through the day to get to work was like trying to fight a motherly Machamp with no boxing gloves. In other words, he just couldn't beat out his condition and yet his employers took it as an excuse to skip out on days and gave him his pink slip to leave with.

It was truly a shame.

And it was on one of those days where he got a very fumed call from one of those bosses of his who seemed none too fond that he called out early to not get locked in the mall he worked at. Working a cash register for a malasada shop where the cook made the stalest doughnuts possible would drain one's efforts for trying to make a living when people don't even want to bother with buying anything. The chef always whined that people never appreciated their cooking, but their stubbornness was so strong that not even Carlos' boss could break through it. And yet  _he-_ the 5'7" wonder boy of sleep periods-is on watch because he missed some clocks.

A walk to clear his head had him running into a guy he never saw before out on the road, falling to the ground as it felt like he hit a brick wall. The stranger didn't move but offered a hand to help Carlos off his ass. Oh well, not like he was wearing anything special-just khakis and a white tee.

"Pardon me sir, I was not aware that I was in your way. My apologies." That voice, which by then sounded like the textbook definition of classy yet pompous, had enchanted Carlos immediately, spawning curiosity within his brain and making him slow his roll. The second he had been helped up he was gonna walk on but the stranger seemed to have...reeled him in. Wasn't a bad-looking guy either; built and tall like a giant and looking like he went to the gym three times a day but worked just as hard as someone who only went once a day.

"Uh...no problem, big guy. Just try not to break my nose next time-think your chest might be a  _little_ too solid."

"I feel that may be a winded exaggeration, as compared to those who share a similar build or bigger than such I am a lot more plush to the sensation." Wordy fella, wasn't he? By then, Carlos just took him as a wanderlusting soul who was so deep in his thoughts that he didn't give a damn about wherever he ended up at. Must be trying to hide from burglars or something.

"What exactly brings you to the suburbs? Trying to look for your house?" Carlos was right to assume the man before him was young-looking but actually elderly if his grayish hair meant anything to him.

"I was attempting to find a solution to a mundane yet strenuous problem that irks the very core of my mind. Perhaps..." The strange man trailed off, making eye contact with a confused Carlos before he felt what he thought was a pebble having been flung at him from down the street before he saw no prepubescent culprit to cause such a thing yet still rubbing his head to soothe it away. "Hmmm..."

"Well uh...you have fun looking for...answers or whatever. I'm gonna head home. Later...uh, big guy?" Carlos waved back, awkwardly though, and made to depart from the encounter with only a slightly less miffed attitude when he first came out here to breathe in fresh-ish air from the outside world. But he came to have his trek halted by a strong hand gripping his shoulder and leaving a sudden sense of pressure to well in his gut.

Waaaay too many red flags jumped up at once when he felt the stranger hold him still with relative ease.

"Leaving so soon? It would seem more customary that, given the situation of how we met without requiring the insertion of a motive to seek one for a certain appeal to tolerate from the other, we at least disclose names so that with time we will still know each other well enough to not be completely absent-minded of our lives."

"...Sheesh, cool it with the fancy words please. No one around here talks like that-you sound like my college professor." It's true. Every vibe that was left on the lad by that old hippie Mr. Arlington was resonating from the stranger's energy with every smart word he decided to use on him.

"Fair enough. But please, let us know each other by identity at the least."

"Fine, fine. I'm Carlos. Happy now?"

The young man had expected a happy response to him giving away the only thing he'd have to himself before this stranger went ahead and kidnapped him out of the blue with some chloroform and an intimate cloth but he was not suddenly forced down against his will to get assaulted in such a manner. In fact, at the reveal of his name to the stranger, he paused and made eye contact again. Carlos swore there was a bit of red tinting those black irises but the longer he looked the less clear it got for him.

"...Call me ." That was a rather far fetched name, and no that was not a pun. Stop staring at the leek-carrying bird that flew over Carlos' head to a nearby electrical line to try and assert how much of a bad pun that was.

Anyway, the strange man known as Amolkd-

Amnolda-

Akalnk-ok you know what, he's just A now.

A was gone and he made sure to get a move on too, still trying to wrap his head around what just happened. In this day and age, meeting a complete stranger you bump into that only asks for your name and talks like he taught world history like he religiously read the textbooks he assigned to his students was like telling that pervert you used to ignore when you were an ignorant kid which window belonged to your bedroom. It was out of place, stupid and surely guaranteed a robbery. Yet Carlos seemed so open to tell someone he just met his first name without much of a second thought and left it at that. Was A a psychic? He had yet to know.

Otherwise, home sweet home came around and bed time seemed to snap into play after he sat down on his couch. Carlos was out like a light and he'd stay that way for the rest of the night. But his dreams were plagued by a visual he had yet to understand. Eyes as red as a ruby surrounded in emerald that looked as if they could read into his entire lifeline from the very beginning.

The next day was where things started getting more... intimate. The man was at his door after he finished jogging, asking if he had come across a stone that resembled a flower in design. Seemingly nothing, Carlos had tried to find a way to show that he was not interested but one look towards those eyes had him...out of it. It sure didn't help that having expended his energy by running around several blocks and back again left him vulnerable for sleeping against his will-it sucked suddenly dropping to a snore with the door open too.

A seemed to be more of the caring type at the time because Carlos snapped awake  _in the man's arms_. Like seriously, he felt like he had been carted off from a wedding and he was the bride. His grogginess state left him to grow flustered in the strange man's grasp, only to find himself get even hotter in the face as he was pressed between those rather plush pecs of A's.

"There there," the man had said, rubbing into Carlos' back and making him relax, "I only wish for you to find peace. It would be a shame to take advantage of your debilitating case and lose our bond. I would fight to keep this house in one piece if need be."

Okay, that's enough cheesy soap opera junk. Carlos gagged on whatever comment had threatened to come out of his throat as boot-licking words and shook his way out of A's grasp. "Listen pal, I don't know what you're deal is. We only just met yesterday and you're acting like we went on a first date already."

"Is this not how we commence a date? Affection is not to starting point?" ...Is this guy for real? Was he lost in the head to where he thought old tricks worked on people today?

"Uh, no? You talk to them first-"

"We did have a chat. Yesterday evening and right now."

"Lemme finish..." A held his tongue for now, so Carlos continued. "...okay, after you talk the first time, you talk even more. Get to know each other, see what interests you both share. Cheesy stuff like that. If you like enough things to talk with each other for hours, then you hit it off enough for a date.  _This_ is far from a first date of any kind."

"Technically," A went on, "this is the first date of which we meet rather than an encounter that happened by raw chance. So by that standing, this  _is_ a first date. I just have yet to present you with the opportunity to provide the full picture as you lay here being smitten by your medical condition."

Carlos was skeptical. He's gone through most of his life with only his parents and next door neighbors' kids for companionship and once he was old enough to be on his own, he unfortunately stayed on his own. Some of his own foolishness, others by sheer unluck striking his chances at having someone around so he didn't turn into a hermit. But even though A was offering, it was just so sudden to offer company-especially considering he had passed out on the big guy. "I didn't tell you that it was a medical condition..."

"Come now, Carlos. No one is daft enough to not recognize the signs of narcolepsy. In fact, I have high hopes that by tonight it will be a thing of the past."

...Carlos couldn't help but laugh. Loudly even. He's tried for the past couple of years to get over it. Trying to adjust his sleep schedule, limiting his all-nighters and finding comfy spaces to take naps on so his urge to sleep didn't just come when it wanted to. But no matter what he did, there was something to make him drift off from his goal or something to keep in mind while he was trying to fix himself so he was doomed to live with it forever. "Yeah, maybe in my dreams but definitely not here. That'll be the day-hell a damn miracle."

"A miracle, you say? Tell you what. I require an hour to prepare our first date-"

"This still doesn't cou-"

"-And I need you to go pick out something to wear and to go out to this salesman for a corsage." A handed Carlos a slip of paper before letting the small lad go and heading to the door. He bowed in respect and made no sudden moves as Carlos went up the stairs that stood before him. What even could he wear out to the...Carlos remembered that A gave him a location to go to and looked it over.

In golden embroidered letters, it read:

Aren Cello Uswin

Professional Florist

Located at 493 Myths Ave.

There's that red flag. Myths Avenue? Aren Cello Uswin? A florist? Either this was a bigger joke than Carlos' life or the city was slowly losing its mind from all the uneventful messes going on these days. Besides a rainstorm that blew a lot of trees down some months back, this city was relatively tame in terms of interesting landmarks and whatnot. Nonetheless, Carlos unlocked his phone to check if this location was legit to search. And to the lad's surprise, there it was. Even had a picture that looked weathered enough to pass off as forgotten yet present. There wasn't even a name for it, just a shop loaded with flowers of different species and assorted colors to make one think you had a rainbow bouquet to buy from there.

This was all just so strange...A was up to something, that much was certain. And he was fairly certain that this place did not exist up until this scenario. But for now, Carlos played along. If he was being played for a fool, at least he had a place to trash in spite so he didn't feel completely torn. And if it was true then...Huh. He had to stop putting on his dress shirt for a second before resuming. Was he really about to agree to go out on a date with a guy he met only yesterday whose name was a pain in the ass to remember in a pinch and held the kind of body type that guys of Carlos' build dream of whenever they walk or drive past gyms they could easily afford?

The answer was yes, as seen by his hurried dressing at the sound of A calling him in wonder if he was okay. Carlos snapped the last button in place before scurrying past A so he could leave without further question. And thankfully, there had been none to slow him down as he rushed into a good stride on the sidewalk for the city. The benefit of this neighborhood was that it was only a few blocks away from downtown, so there hadn't been any reason to invest in transportation unless he had to go out and visit family. Anyhow, this Myths Avenue was supposedly a small section of pavement between Bourjy and Wisp streets and once Carlos found the latter up ahead he practically skated down the way for the first corner that broke off into the street. For a minute, there was nothing that suggested that Myths Avenue existed and Carlos slowed to a crawl as he realized it. A was gonna have some words about this.

But just as the lad made a turn to go back home, he heard a clank of a can hitting the curb behind him so he turned around to see a Purrloin hissing at him before coming to retrieve the discarded object off the ground and darting off to the street next to him. Once the shock faded, he realized that he was just about to walk past his destination; his foot rested on the corner that divided Wisp with the now Myths Avenue and at the far end of the new road that Carlos was one-hundred ten percent sure didn't rest right there a few seconds ago, the flower shop resided like a landmark.

This was just...Well, Carlos had exhausted every adjective in the dictionary to describe these new, random situations so his best bet was gonna be just  **weird**. He slowly trudged into the avenue, too focused on taking in the sights of a once non-existent street to notice that the corners that had allowed one to cross the street past it sealed shut from view...

The shop looked fresh as the flowers that lined up in display before Carlos, as if inviting him to come inside with the beckoning way they danced in the breeze that brought some heat off his shoulders. Carlos didn't even know he was sweating until then and quickly wiped his brow clean before proceeding. The front door read "Open" but as far as an outside view provided there didn't seem to be another soul in sight. Carlos went to open his way inside but the door didn't budge. Further inspection showed that there was something blocking the door from the inside-a chair.

"Uh...weird way to promote someone buying flowers if I can't come in to pay for some..." Then he remembered he was only getting a corsage and turned to look through the display flower beds. Looking high and low, he missed out the chance to marvel the exquisite taste this mysterious florist held. For a minute, Carlos was sure that there were only bouquets here to get when he saw an oddly white flower sitting in the middle of some tulips. It hadn't been there before and Carlos looked around to assure himself that there were no trees around for it to drop from. Looking it over, he realized that it was a corsage. White as snow, it held a golden band to fasten onto one's wrist and the inner stems were also tinted with this glimmering sheen. Carlos had struck gold-pun intended-and he made sure that he wouldn't leave here a hoodlum by placing down some cash through the mail slot. At least that wasn't locked.

"Alright, now to get home." A was certain to like this piece-it matched his hair and looked just as good as him. Wait, where'd that come from? Focus Carlos, you only met him yesterday and today! The lad berated himself some more as he ran off of Myths Avenue and down the way, leaving the road that he left behind to fade like it was never there in the first place.

His pace seemed quite empowered now that he had the corsage on him, but that didn't save his slacks and button down from sweat as he ran up the walkway to his house. One whiff of the air around him and he was smacked with the stench of effort being contained in clothes meant for small shindigs. The door opened...on its own, as A was not behind it once Carlos was able to slip inside but Carlos came to find the other man at the dining room table preparing the last bits of...of...

Carlos stood there flabbergasted as he gazed upon the dinner that A made. A glistening turkey freshly plucked from the oven rested in the middle like those roasted pigs you normally see in animated TV shows that'd rather have placeholder dishes than real food that people sit down to eat; mashed potatoes, gravy in a small tub, steak, broccoli and what looked like a honey-glazed ham platter circled around the turkey like a posse ready to throw down; and empty plates with silverware that looked something straight out of a fancy restaurant presented themselves before the seats. It was a lot to eat and Carlos was still panting to catch his breath from running, but A took it as the lad having an anxiety attack and coming over to assist him.

"Are you okay? Do you need to take a rest before we eat?" The large man had trapped Carlos in his hold again, smothering his face with those pillows passing off as pecs. Only this time, as he was not waking up into them, Carlos felt a soothing tingle run down his spine. His fatigue subsided, his heart returned to a normal beat and it felt as if he just chugged down a whole keg of berry juice made out of Sitrus Berries. Revitalized, Carlos cleared his throat.

"No thanks...on the resting bit, I'm fine now."

"Good. It would be a shame to set all of this up for nothing. Now let us eat."

It wasn't until A prepared both of their plates with everything on it and had already eaten a majority of it all in a seemingly ravenous manner before Carlos realized something about the food. He's seen Thanksgiving food being prepared by friends and family in the past and turkey and ham doesn't just cook to this level of perfection in under an hour...

"Say uh...A?" Carlos wasn't sure how he was supposed to relay to A that this food might 'taste a bit funny' for the time that it was cooked, but it didn't even taste off-putting to be noteworthy at all. It was like...it had been already in the oven and he didn't know. But he wasn't sure of that outcome so he kept his resolve until A finally answered from gobbling down his potatoes without leaving a mark.

"Yes, Carlos?"

"How hot was the oven when you used it to cook all of this? I was only gone for twenty minutes tops..." A said be gone for an hour so he could make things out into a date upon Carlos' return but to craft up the kind of meal you see in movies before drama goes down in a third of that time without any faults or issues just left the lad skeptical. Was A a professional chef that went out on dates with strangers he meets so he could practice his calling without the public hounding him? Or was he simply good at it? As if to answer his inner thoughts, A nodded towards Carlos and spoke:

"I have a very effective way to cook things in a matter of minutes without the long wait time. Just need only privacy with no possible means of eavesdropping and nothing will come out undercooked or burnt to a crisp. The food shows for the efficiency of my cooking method, hmm?"

"Yeah..." Frankly, if it weren't for the fact that A was trying to take him out like he were a damsel, then he would have been all for having this white-haired guy around as a friend that visited often and cooked for fun. Speaking of his hair, Carlos nearly forgot the corsage he had been tasked to get and dug it out of his pocket. Despite the compact space, the petals were fine and dandy with no wrinkles to give away any sign of imitation flora. "Oh uh, here's that flower thing you wanted me to get."

"Keep it. It is to adorn your wrist in the future, as a means of security in fact."

"What, is it gonna protect me from danger?"

A tilted his head like a canine would when asked a question from its owner. "That is the general idea of such an item, yes."

"I'm sure it'll do a great job then." Carlos hoped sarcasm would fly right past A while he let the corsage sit on the table next to his nearly empty platter, because the guy did not look the type to take such a condescending tone without doing something to ensure it doesn't happen again. Luckily for Carlos, he was free to eat in peace for A did the same with no visible reaction.

They both finished at the same time in spite of A having the head start from finishing the servings with himself as the last and he handled the dishes to be cleaned so Carlos didn't need to leave the table. Though when he finished, A instructed him to go upstairs and wash his face clean. Before he could question why, a cold spot had finally made itself known on the lad's face and he noticed the gravy marking tinted with potato and made a dash for the stairs. As he ascended to the upper floors, A sighed and brandished his hands.

"Now then. Let us conduct properly." The fabulous dinner began to fade into nothingness, all the fancy utensils leaving with it before A's eyes began to glow a bright amber. This didn't deter him, and he went about with fiddling with things while he was already ahead. Like dim the lights and the intake of natural light into the house to mimic a very pitch black evening until candles spawned in like little flames o-

Wait, they were little flames.

White fire balls lined the way upstairs and A began to make his way up. He could still hear Carlos mumbling to himself in the bathroom, so A was clear to slip into the master bedroom on the opposite end while creating a guided path for the young human to take. Ah yes, time to shed this she-

"Whoa..." ...On second thought, let's hold on for a little while longer.

A heard the creeks of footsteps come towards the room so he shed his clothes off like they were mere feathers and stepped out to only be clad in a pair of briefs. He situated himself against Carlos' dresser and watched the young man slowly enter the room.

Carlos looked dumbfounded, like he had saw a vision but haven't the faintest clue if it were real or not. Though from the looks of things and A's suggestive state of wear, it was better to give the benefit of the doubt to lessen the strife of over analyzing the situation. Carlos had a question but A knew the answer before he needed to do so, so to save face he merely reached out and shushed the little guy and embraced him with strength again. It seemed that relaxant effect kicked in, for Carlos seemed to go slack now that A had him in his hands. Only a couple minutes later did he try to move his head away to speak.

"What's this about...? Why is my hallway on fire but not...really? And why are you naked?" At the notice of A's  _near_ nudity, Carlos made a dramatic show of keeping eye contact with the larger man hugging him. It wasn't that A was bad to look at-on the contrary, it would be hard to look away if they hadn't already met-but it seemed so...new and unexpected. Again, they met only a day ago and they had already gotten to this point in a relationship-even if one wants to call it that-where they do more than kiss and cuddle.

"I would like to soothe your concern by saying the flames are under control.  **My** control. There will be no mishap involving them but I will admit they were a nice touch. As for my bare nakedness, I wanted to experience what you would call love making. Mortals like yourself have such a fine way of expressing your deepest affections for one another and I am intrigued."

Carlos could have picked anything to be his rebuttal once A decided to use the moment of word-less air being breathed to come forth and embrace him to his body, but it was the comment with  _mortals_ that actually got the words flowing. "Mortals...?"

"Yes, mortals. You see, I am...far different from you in that regard. I could show you what, but you have to swear that you will not tell. Trust in me when I say you will wish you had not." Carlos shouldn't take much from a man bigger than him with a hugging fetish, but then those eyes gazing down at him turned red like a blood moon and he sheepishly nodded to affirm the ultimatum at hand here so he didn't choke over his words and fuck things up. "Good. Now hold still and close your eyes..."

* * *

And here we are, Carlos and the now revealed Amoldnak in a kiss initiated by the latter that seemed so unlikely to happen with Carlos' assumption that Arceus had no mouth. He was expecting a llama bigger than his house to break the roof off to show his true self, but instead he was surprised to find that not only did Amoldnak stay humanoid in stature when he shed his disguise but seemed more...perfect with his build. If it weren't for the fact that Carlos had yet to ever yearn for a specific gender, he would have tried every excuse in the book about being straight to get out of this. But even if he had, would he really deny Arceus of all beings the chance to make love?

Frankly, it was an honor to have that heavy body press down on his lanky form and pin him to the bed; to have those strong hands explore with a feather-light touch to seek out places to incite a reaction from the human focused on delivering an experience for Amoldnak's lips-or lack thereof seeing as Arceus had no lips; and to feel the raw strength radiating from his upper half as it kept a firm pressure on Carlos' torso. It should have been painful but it was honestly about as agonizing as being smothered in a mountain of pillows. Weighted but still soft.

Carlos dared to reach around and hold onto Amoldnak, and he was internally relieved that his hands didn't disintegrate at the point of contact. After all, he didn't know if he was truly worthy or not to actually do this. Amoldnak seemed not to care regardless, taking this time to attempt what Carlos called a Kalos kiss and slip his rather lengthy tongue inside the human's parted mouth. There was no contest that Amoldnak would overtake Carlos and keep him as helpless as the human was now but the llama made no move to dominate the lad's oral orifice. In fact, once the tips touched they stayed together. So Carlos took the lead in trying to tangle that tongue down to his level so he could pin it like a button. And by a stroke of luck, Amoldnak did not fight back nor made things difficult for him before that large muscle meant for tasting conceded and laid flat beneath Carlos'. It was there that he realized that he was running out of air and fast, so Carlos pulled back and had to gasp for air. They had been kissing for a good twenty minutes but only when tongue came around did the true effect kick in.

"You are quite the kisser, Carlos. Humans normally try their best for half the time you allotted and yet you went beyond such a limit with every intent to impress." Carlos would question that claim but then he remembered that this was Arceus-or Amoldnak, rather-and he couldn't deny it either way. So he shrugged.

"I've had my fair share of practice on uh...failed dates." He doesn't want to go into much detail on it.

"This will not be a failure, provided you are not trying to make things go poorly. I will guide you through what you have yet to experience and we will help each other once the real action begins." That'll be an interesting time, considering Carlos had a new pressure on his body to deal with. One look down confirmed that the warm, fleshy weight that aided in keeping him immobile with Amoldnak on top of him was the llama's erection. Having not even felt it get riled up to this state, Carlos had to admit that it was quite the sight to see an equine shaft look ready to ram into his face like a Rampardos going in for a Giga Impact. It was a thick one too, promising eternal suffering for whoever wasn't equipped for a size so big trying to take it. Carlos being one of those that did not meet the requirements-like being of matching musculature or having no insides to rupture.

Amoldnak took the extended pause as a means to guide Carlos to that hole puncher of a cock between them, lifting off the human so he could move around below while ushering the lad towards that shaft. It throbbed once and as Carlos feared precum almost hot enough to pass off as water cum splurted out and seeped into his wavy hair. Welp, guess he'll be needing a shower after this. Hoping that he could do this with just his hands, Carlos scooped whatever could pass off as lube off of his head and rubbed his hands together to then smear that musky liquid onto Amoldnak's cock. The rumble of pleasure promised of an exemplary performance from the human if he continued with this idea of maintenance, so Carlos opted to use whatever he could to get Amoldnak going.

His hands, once the human figured out that he could pretty much guarantee a mess on his body if he did so much as brush across the flared cock head staring at him, were soaked in preseed within mere minutes of getting into the motions of jerking off Arceus themselves; his mouth found itself idly licking off whatever pre dripped down past his forehead and temples; and his posture left little to the imagination as he sought to keep himself comfortable while his fingers grew sore from keeping a grip on something so thick that it prevented a full reach-around for measurement.

Nonetheless, Amold was enamored with the way Carlos took things with methodical skill yet inexperienced energy. It was like taking a test of agility and applying ways to mitigate one's lack of speed with technique to still finish in spite of the disadvantages at play. And such disadvantages present were the girth of Amoldnak's penis and the productivity of his loins. The bed was swamped with runoff from whatever oozed out of that urethra rather than shoot and the llama's loins were only going to stick to making things messier. Carlos didn't seem to mind much anyhow, more than likely aided by the stuffy aroma keeping the two of them situated in a classic tale of domination through musk.

Amoldnak seemed to pump it out fluidly despite it being a scent and Carlos' human senses were overcome with the primitive yet renown method of ensuring someone that they were in good, assertive hands. It didn't help that the splurts of clear prespunk were getting less frequent and more focused on being powerful so that they nailed him in the face and more importantly his nose. Had Amoldnak been anymore careless about this state of affairs he would have converted Carlos into a mindless puppet awaiting direction. But he wasn't-at least, he thought so. He would never enslave what he did not create. And Carlos was no Pokemon with a guilty desire to be commanded at any rate.

The thoughts on that were lost as a particular stroke had the llama thrusting through Carlos' hands and soiling his face with more of the thick fluids shooting from his cock with a profound force. They could count for aggressive poking at this point but they were just barely missing the lad's eyes so he couldn't exactly say it was too much. Though it only meant that Carlos needed to get in gear and fast. And fast was something possible with the thick meat in his grasp. So he got to work, trying to soothe his aching digits by spreading them out and curling them inward as they slid up and down in a blur that Amoldnak could watch with ease. Things were getting heated, the old deity was certain of it, and in the height of his excitement, he adjusted his position so that he was fully hunched over Carlos and had a very good view of the human's butt. Pert, shaven and lacking nothing unsightly or unsanitary in aroma. It smelled as normal as one would think of someone who didn't try to be different from a societal norm.

Interesting.

Amoldnak's involuntarily-obtained view of Carlos' ass was lost as he groaned in his baritone voice deeper than any recordable decibel to the sensation of his loins giving it their all to release. And release was putting it gently.

Carlos felt like he were dipping his head into a river being forced along by a flood, white spunk  _splashing_  against his face, chest and whatever else on him that could be reached by those commandeering shots of divine virility in liquid form. There was  _so much_  that he couldn't help but to open his mouth to taste it and his tongue was in  _nirvana_  reacting to the rich flavor that blasted through his taste buds as the cum that caused such flew through that hole flaring out from the throes of orgasm. That orgasm lasted for a quite a while, mind you.

 _Gods don't have limits_.

Amoldnak eventually found it in him to stop, so his will brought the torrent of semen to a full halt in tandem. Carlos was  _drenched_ in Arceus love and the bed was in a bad-maybe even worse-state. Though a mess was hardly an issue with Amoldnak in play and a wave of his hand-which had gone from being a pristine gold to a shimmering aqua blue-made everything wet from precum, spunk, sweat or whatever else found its way into the mix to evaporate into nothing. Thankfully for Carlos, he got to kept what he had yet to swallow and used the liberating moment to gulp down the near-viscous seed making his cheeks fit to burst. He  _huffed_ , for holding all of that in was more of a dire task than being asked for quarterly reports to be done in half an hour.

With Carlos busy catching his breath below, Amoldnak was free to adjust himself before he grew tired of bearing down upon his human for the day and he settled for a kneel right before the recovering lad. A heavy hand pressed onto Carlos' shoulder and squeezed to ease every tense knot that formed from that intense handjob that was delivered. "I trust you were satisfied with my compensation?"

"Yeah...Definitely not used to someone...cumming gallons..." Carlos was just relieved that he wouldn't have to do a ton of cleaning up if Amoldnak could cum that much from just some strokes and the occasional kiss. For now, he found his hands magnetized to that erection once again and he tried to see if he could deviate the conversation to the guttural moans and grunts that the llama had been uttering without hesitation within the past few minutes. But he was stopped before he could start his pace back up, leaving Carlos to whine for a moment before his hands were released.

"Unfortunately, we haven't the time. Our actions ate away almost twenty minutes and I would like what I do next to count for every single minute remaining."

Carlos was confused, as a guy who was requested to have sex would be when their partner wants to make a time crunch for an unexplained reason. Where would Amoldnak be going in such a hurry and why was the time so important to him? All of this and more could be answered at this very moment where the two of them just stared at each other on the revitalized bed, but Amoldnak seemed to want to avoid an interrogation for the time being. As he pushed Carlos onto his back as he had did when he revealed his true forme, the human was taken aback by the sight he was given.

The humanoid llama of unfathomable power was straddling his waist as TV show cowgirls got onto bulls to ride in a rodeo, the surprise of finding that  _he_ wasn't going to be needing a hospital if Amoldnak chose to see how much he fit inside of that defenseless pucker of Carlos' managed to awaken the boner that the human had been lacking up to this point; yes, that means he wasn't fully hard during that swamping handjob nor when they were locked together at the lips for several minutes. Though the best part of seeing the Alpha of Pokemon-their God to worship-get onto someone's lap with their erection ready and posed below his tail hole as he stayed risen to keep it outside?

_Watching him drop down and having that stoic face shatter into one of concentrated efforts to ease discomfort._

Amoldnak was  _tight_. It felt like Carlos just got his cock stuck into a fleshlight a few sizes too small for him yet still the deity pushed down to swallow it all into his rectum. Carlos had wondered if he would need to be gently and not thrust noce he figured out that Amoldnak was going to bottom, but he didn't need to bother for the llama decided to  _sit down_ on him like he needed only a breather to be prepared.

And that's where the  _real action_ began.

Amoldnak was relentless, barely paying attention to the pleas to slow down or ease up from Carlos bouncing below him as he treated that cock of his like a toy attached to a very flimsy surface. His hole sucked in that cock with such ease that it didn't need to stay out of him for long before it was all back inside and it battered against every surface within that muscled passage clenching down on that thin intruder.

Carlos was in heaven all the same, registering the stinging pain of having someone so built and heavy rapidly slam their beefy ass onto his thighs and hips to take him as nothing more than a mere prick of discomfort in comparison to the sheer  _euphoria_ that ran through his body like ice cold water being poured down his back unwanted. His loins were in a state of unease and eagerness, churning up loads like one of agriculture would churn butter and the results spoke for themselves as the first began to let loose within Amoldnak's white butt. Human cream seeped into those walls, being rubbed in by the llama's non-stop pace and even being oozed out thanks to him squeezing down on Carlos'  _erupting_  cock without a break.

And with no break came no refractory period-yet with a rather burning oversensitivity on the head of his shaft-and with no period to take a breather came a load just as strong as the first. The new load joined the first in making a mess within Amoldnak yet still he  _bounced_  with ease. The semen that joined the rest was settled deeper into that passage of strength and adaptation and with its passing came the build up for a third. And when that came to pass, a fourth began to bubble up from Carlos' overworked balls. And when number five came and went, the human's mind was torn asunder. Pure bliss marked his stupor to Amoldnak but all he did was use his strong, golden hands to keep a firm grip on Carlos' chest so he could ride onwards without suddenly slipping off and making things a bit difficult to recover should he jump and slam the human's tender flesh the wrong way.

His pacing was very methodical from the looks of it. One load took half a minute to bring about so Carlos' tanks were beyond a state of vacancy when he blacked out, unable to process so much pleasure in one sitting without losing much-if not all, function for his body before going slack. And it was here that Amoldnak ceased  _plapping_ his way down to the lad's deep-red lap and sore hips. The deity's butt was  _caked_ in baby batter, leaving his pure white fur rather pearly and matted from the almost excessive amount of fluids. While he wish he could stay and see the true extent of Carlos' developing virility, he had to depart.

Yes, just as a nearly clock hit 7:02 PM, Amoldnak began to dissipate in particles of light that rapidly faded from perceivable view as quickly as it began, leaving the human to lay on his bed looking like he just hit a world record for most orgasms in one sitting in under an hour of pumping.

* * *

_One week later..._

Carlos was an average joe. He didn't have special hair, special skin, special eyes, special...well, anything that one could see when they come across him. He burnt through jobs like drug addicts burnt through their loved ones' life savings to pay for a quick fix and he was slowly getting a bad reputation among most renown corporations as a bad egg to hire.

However, he has a better calling in mind.

Here he was now at home, back from another talking-to from his new boss to which he wa warned that he was on strike 2 for tardiness. But all of that was behind him-just like his discarded clothes and shoes. He was naked as the day he was born, stationed at his PC like a box office code monkey as he clicked through porn pages like a maniac looking for his favorite under the cluster of new material overshadowing it from quick view, spare hand already busy pumping his thick cock like the beefy log it was.

Yes, you read that right. Carlos got an upgrade.

Apparently Amoldnak had decided not to make his abrupt and unannounced departure come without at least a parting gift for Carlos to remember him by, and it seemed that bestowing him with a libido that was horrifying in theory was in his mind. Pardoning his nearly shattered pelvis and nursing bruises that ironically made an ass shape if one trailed the markings of the impacts from the deity that caused it, Carlos had gotten out of that memorable day with not only a sex drive that'd tire out any of these Lopunny that he saw in hour-long videos on these porn sites but a cock meant to match. HIs balls, having been raisins when he came to in the height of his bliss, were the size of melons and his cock head steadily pumped pre onto his chest as it stood tall but barely enough to impede his sight. It does make for a sight when he had to force it down his pants less so he could walk without jabbing any passersby with children i-

At last! Carlos found the video he was looking for; hidden among the rough of the porn site he was on was a video specifically made for the appeal of dudes with huge cocks trying to take on cocks smaller than theirs in any shape or form. Called "small tops & big bottoms" from the general titles that spawned in the scarce yet fruitful section that Carlos loved to frequent, Whatever it was, it made him stroke with a hunger that predatory Pokemon usually shared. His favorite out of the few dozen he came across was of a Machamp and his trainer.

The four-armed brute was jacke off protein and effort but not even all of that could make the way he whimpered seem manly as he forced himself backwards onto the human's cock behind him. Once he saw that he set the video to loop, Carlos let his mouse go, but went wild on stroking his dick.

He prayed every night that Amoldnak came back to him so he could tame those cheeks again with the proper equipment.


	7. M Staraptor X M Aerodactyl

**Another bit from "Ridin Valor". They have good taste.**

* * *

_Birds of Prey(M/M, Male Impregnation)_

The skies were always a plane of freedom that not many could share. Feathers, scales and the occasional tooth were the marvels of the air currents and there's been little change to such proceedings. Though frankly, nothing that the skies could offer a lone flyer could soothe the awkward air that spawned in a treehouse a ways away.

"Dad? Are you daydreaming again just to ignore me?" A Staraptor felt a sweat drop bead down his face at the prod for his attention and he gulped. His darling daughter of a Starly was never one to give up on learning about something-her being able to fly at a young age proved it.

"N-no! Uh, no, sweetie. I just wanted to see if you wanted to wait for Daddy to get back first." Daddy? But is he not the only dad she needs? A Starly egg was not rare to come about from a Staraptor family.

"But he might take too looooooong. Just tell me, how did you two get togetherrrrrrr?" Her enunciations were always shrill for the Staraptor's ears, even without a need to squawk them out in an incessant manner. When she wanted answers, she wasn't going to let things go no matter how much time passed. She could probably go weeks without letting it go and only being deterred for the sake of avoiding a verbal lashing. But the Staraptor seemed not to want to deal with more pestering for the time being, as he put his head into his wing and sighed. His head shook in exasperation, long since done with how much his daughter wanted info.

"Okay fine. I'll tell you, but you have to promise not to be too invasive or interrupt me. Got it, sweetie?"

"Okay, Dad!" She seemed excited to have the big bird cave in to her demands. Even plopped down and waited with beady eyes filled with glee. Fucker.

"Since your daddy isn't here, I guess I'll start from how I met him..."

* * *

It was a hot day in Sinnoh, flying over Sendoff Spring at this time of year promoting smelting temperatures for anyone on land and within the skies. Sky was nearly home, having been out looking for his stash of berries to get through the next few days before he sought out a new tree to lay roost in. Territory battles and the like. Wonder if maybe he could save himself the trouble if he helped get rid of the pack of W-

A hurt squawk down below brought Sky to a screeching halt, leaf bag of berries nearly tipping over and dropping his clutch before he righted himself and looked around. He wasn't hovering above anyone in the air with him, so he had to focus his sights to the ground yards away from his talons and just barely made out a limping form duck into some bushes. The gray wing promised that it was a practitioner of flight, so Sky was ready to assist. He dove down like a bullet, clearing the distance between him and whoever called for help and coming down to see the remnants of a battle having took place. The air reeked of spores, so before he became victim to an illness he Defog'd the area before he had to waste some food.

In the midst of his wings blowing gusts of purifying air, the force of his move caused some of the shrubbery to uproot and fly off elsewhere, leaving a body to be discovered. Sky ceased his Defog and glided down to check on who-or what-he just came across.

Gray skin, colored like the stones nearby; spaded tail like a Houndoom; beak longer than a human's legs and wings attached to operational arms; this was an Aerodactyl. And judging by the scars and signs of infection he got beat up pretty bad in a fight with a local predator who knew how to throw toxins at foes. A low squawk brought Sky's attention back to the downed pterodactyl's beak to notice he was being watched. He deposited his baggage and took a few steps back.

"Sorry, pal. Didn't mean to spook you. Who did this to you and can I help?" That gaze, looking ready to fight to the end yet still hurting as much as one could see, dropped and those eyes went shut. Sky didn't need any telling twice-he knew that now he was on a timer before the toxins set in to a point where not even man-made medicines could cure it. He got a hold on one of those wings and hauled it over his own before he rushed the lethargic beast of ancient times towards a much safer place for him to rest. Sky didn't think his trip home would suddenly become a life-or-death situation involving a stranger he should care less about. But he was one of the nicer Staraptor around this region. A downed being of wings is someone worth risking your flight for. He hop-

**(( ))**

"Dad, when do we get to the good part?" Sky's daughter seemed rather impatient resting there, as her foot tapped on the floor and made a rather annoying *click* that seemed more than eager to tick off Sky. But he held himself before he accidentally snapped at her.

"Skye, please. Let me at least keep you up to speed on the beginning before we get to the middle. That's how stories work."

"The beginning is so boring though...!"

"That's enough. I  _told_ you not to interrupt me, and now you have to deal with it, sweetheart." Skye wasn't pleased one bit about it, but in the end she resigned and went back to being still much to Sky's pleasure.

"Okay dad, go on. I won't interrupt anymore."

"Good girl. Now, where was I...?"

**(( ))**

Sky had managed to drag the Aerodactyl's unconscious body somewhere safe-ish, being a clearing with a cave at the far end of it. His berry bag was desperately trying to find ways to slip its contents out to make Sky step on them, but he knew his way around adjusting the handles with his tongue. Though carrying the ancient beast for so long had him winded and just about ready to call it quits from how much his wings and legs screamed for a rest. But he wouldn't listen to his aching limbs and felt a second wind course through him as he managed the final push to bring the Aerodactyl down onto the cave's floor. And upon closer inspection, it looked like it didn't go too far but still provided enough depth to allow hiding. Just what Sky needed.

He brought out his Pecha Berries and cursed himself for picking so few, yet he got over it and instead tore into each one he had while letting the juices seep into the dino's maw.

"C'mon...You can make it, big guy." Sky prayed to Arceus that his feet wasn't ruining the process with any dirt or sweat, and the fact that the Aerodactyl he lugged this far with hadn't moved yet didn't help ease his concern. In fact, he was in so much of a panic that he ended up dumping just about every berry he could bring out into the pterodactyl's maw and maneuvering his jaw to chew for juice. "Please...don't die on me...You have flying to do...You have a life to live...You have to find your special someone...Pull through...for me..."

As if spurred on by those words alone, the beast began to cough into consciousness, sluggishly eating the deposit of berries lodged in his maw before gulping down the mass of berry chunks and shuddering from the conflicting flavors. The sickly purple that left him looking on the brink of death began to fade and Sky breathed out in relief before the pterodactyl went back to sleep. Thank fuck. But now he had to go back out and get food. Hopefully there wouldn't be anything coming to this cave while he went out to get more berries.

Suddenly, the Aerodactyl's tail found his ankle and caught Sky before he could take off, making him flail around in place thinking he just got caught by an invisible Seviper before seeing the gray tail tip and looking behind him. Meekly, the dino gazed up at him, far too exhausted to fight but willing enough to assert that he didn't want to be left alone. As much as Sky wanted to protest that it would be for the long run that he left, he figured that since he saved the big guy he might as well make sure mixed signals weren't received. So he ceased resisting and settled himself next to the slumbering beast, keeping something of a watch out for predators while he recovered.

* * *

The recovery had taken a fair while, considering that the poison had been on the edge of claiming the dino's life, but with enough time the beast was back on his feet and aggressively squawking at Sky for things he couldn't understand. That was a problem that the Staraptor had run into when he checked up on the Aerodactyl. Not one intelligible word was muttered out from that gray muzzle and it took a lot of convincing to get the ancient lad to settle down for a talk.

"What. Is. Your. Name?" Sky uttered for the umpteenth time, trying to reinforce the idea of sharing identities with the Aerodactyl while they were still safe and sound.

"Eeeeh. Raw, graw rur eeeer...Irrrrr...Is..." A hiss left that muzzle but Sky was encouraging of any kind of progress.

"Yes yes, c'mon. What is it? Is...?"

"Irrr...Ir...Is...Issssss...Grawwww. Graw...Is...Graw..." Sky felt himself jump for joy before he stopped himself, barreling into the pterodactyl like he were giving off a Tackle and hugging him tight. Finally, they could start conveying more clearly besides snarling that sounded uninviting in the slightest. And gestures that could be taken out of context.

"Your name is Graw!"

"Graw. Is Graw...!" Odd, he didn't talk for himself like normal folks did, but frankly it made him stand out. Really brought out the fact that he was almost as old as the dirt beneath Sky's feet.

"My name. Is Sky...Sky, you see?" The eager 'Raptor pointed up into the clear air above them.

"Ssssssss. Skkker...Skaw...Skayw...Sky. Sssssky."

"FINALLY! You did it!" Sky nuzzled his way into Graw's neck and cooed, relieved to see that the beast could learn if given enough time and practice. Graw didn't seem that much perturbed that he was being treated like a child that just learned how to flap their wings, but he didn't exactly throw Sky off of him-just stared and waited for him to let go. And thus, the start of a learning course began.

Graw always spoke with his name in mind, so Sky had to incorporate that into every lesson when it came to something new that the pterodactyl seemed interested in. From trees to bushes to berries to critters to each of the critters' names to bad food to avoid eating to baths to clouds to the sun to the stars to the moon to rain to grass to leaves to feathers and so much more that needed an hour at a time to go over before Graw was able to say the name without unnecessary or unintended enunciation. Things got to a point where Graw found out the words "like" and "no" and it really kicked off from there.

"Graw like water. Graw no like being squirted."

"Graw no like cold."

"Graw is tired."

"Graw sleep."

"Graw want food."

"Graw wants to fly."

That last one was today, for it had been a good month of teaching the beast how to speak something of English for Sky to understand without asking too many questions and the Staraptor was a bit slow in understanding the point of the comment.

"Uh...You got wings buddy. I'm not exactly stopping you." Sky had been busy preparing his berry bag for another trip around the vast woodlands for a bush that wasn't being guarded. Granted it wasn't fair to steal from others but he had someone to take care of unlike those predators out to save themselves and their own skin before others.

"No. Graw want Sky to fly with Graw." Graw's words were gruff, for his screeching had been murder on his vocal cords after being unable to use them for millenia and falling victim to an ambush-according to him-that left him nearly dead, so it sounded like Sky was being whispered into.

"Where are we going?"

"We go fly. Graw want Sky to fly."

This was getting a bit disconcerting, so Sky abandoned reattaching a handle for his bag and quirked his brow up at his friend. "What's the rush, big guy?"

"We fly to place higher. Food get boring. Graw want food elsewhere." To be fair, sweet and tart berries weren't exactly the worst tasting thing in the world bu-

"Hey!" Sky's thoughts were interrupted by Graw's sudden departure from the clearing, grabbing his carriage with his talons and taking off after him. Despite being more healthy than him, Sky actually had to bust out some speed just to stay on Graw's tail. No words were exchanged, for Sky was too busy focusing on keeping up to actually question his Aerodactyl companion as of late and Graw seemed determined to keep the reasoning behind why he wanted to leave their little hideout so he was assed out on getting answers without interrogation.

Graw's flight patterns were precarious, taking some detours to curve through the high areas where the sun shone bright enough to make potential tailers blind themselves on tracking them and Sky kept his discomfort with having to actually follow behind Graw so he wasn't mistaken for one to himself while the exertion to keep going gnawed at his wings like a Blizzard. The grasslands below suggested that they were far away from the forest area that they had met, and when the mountains grew closer and closer the Staraptor gulped as Graw went full-speed ahead towards them. Dry, rough and scarce terrain wasn't Sky's thing but Graw seemed determined to make the most out of a sudden change in scenery as he began to soar downwards. Prompting Sky to fume in his head before he bound after him. Only when a sharp turn towards the mountain and disappearing from view did Sky actually stop and worry. Where's he going now?

"Sky come to Graw." The 'dactyl's head peeked out from a hole that the bird hadn't noticed up until the callout, so he fixed himself before descending to where he was asked to arrive. What he saw was something of a bird's nest but made for a cave setting instead of a tree in a forest like Sky was used to, cracked egg shells and twigs scattered about but showing signs of very millennial age. That did catch the 'Raptor's attention.

"Is this your nest, Graw?" The old bones that Sky found near the back made him shudder but he was sure times back then were a lot less about keeping a healthy body.

"Graw nest. Graw sleep better now. Sky sleep with Graw." The Aerodactyl was already busy reconstructing the broken nest, settling whatever materials he could find into a circle big enough for him to curl up in before craning his head to face the still standing Sky a few feet away.

"Sorry Graw, I still gotta get us some food. We ran out last night, remember?" It was a shared dinner but Sky made it work. Graw knowing Fire Fang helped with cooking.

"Grrrrr. Sky sleep with Graw."

"I will, I will. Just...try to stay up for me until I get back, okay?"

"Graw no like Sky no here. Sky know that."

"I'm sorry, Graw. But I don't want us to starve." Sky wished he could keep this up but that glare Graw was giving him kept irking his very soul, so he peeled out of that cave before he ended up saying something he regretted. Berry bag secure in his talons, he dove back towards the greener plains that marked the base of the mountain they were residing in now and scoured for berries. Though this wasn't the only reason Sky was down here.

Yep, it was around that time of the month, where all things related to being together with someone amped up to something carnal and needy. Sky was at least glad he was able to get away from Graw before he felt the warmth emanating from his vent down below. While most guy Pokemon simply have a raging boner already on a course to a hole, Sky had...a different calling to tend to. Unless a female was out here, he wouldn't be doing any kissing or "kissing" for this season and it was growing to be a pain to have to explain to Graw why they couldn't nap together. First it was to stretch, then when those started getting old it was water, and now it's food when they need it. Any reason to go hunting for a potential suitor to lay eggs with so he could focus on keeping himself and Graw cared for was enough for Sky.

But no matt-

**(( ))**

"Graw is home." The Aerodactyl stormed into the house, carrying a cooked carcass in his talons that he dumped on the ground for Sky to stare at it in disgust and Skye in wonder. The Staraptor was always against slaying other Pokemon for their nutrients but Graw promised him that this was how he ate before the Wipe-what Graw calls the point of life on Earth before he became a fossil.

"Do you mind, hun? Trying to tell Skye a story here and I don't want to get distracted listening to you...eugh...feed." It was too late, Graw was already tearing into it like a wild animal with no sense-which is half right.

"It's okay, dad. I'll just get what I feel like then come back for more." Sky wasn't able to stop his daughter from flying over to Graw and pecking at the carcass' head for some meat. Sky gulped down bile and dealt with the burning sensation it left behind with an Oran berry from the pile in the corner behind him.

"Never mind that, I'll just try to keep going..."

**(( ))**

Sky and Graw's new hideout was better than the last in account of safety, providing an aerial view of what transpired below without giving away their location and being able to hear when something was traveling above them. But that was all there was to it, for the high distance between food and shelter made rainstorms and gathering meals a strenuous mission for Sky. This was doubled for him, as his waning season left his needs to court to scorch into something akin to a forest fire being condensed into a cloaca. Things had gotten so bad that he was starting to show that he was in need more often than he liked and it took a lot of finessing and Graw's own innate lack of knowledge to not notice the Staraptor's blooming sex between his legs.

That all ended when a rainstorm trapped Sky inside with Graw-with food, thankfully-and he had been too lax with his preening positioning to hide himself from showing.

"Sky smell funny." Sky froze in place as Graw uttered that, and looking away from his wing found the dino gazing between his legs in curiosity and confusion. No way out of this, for rain was hardly worth getting sick over just to avoid giving Graw "the Starly and the Combee" talk. The bird sighed and backed away so it didn't look like the Aerodactyl was gonna bump into his vent to see if it was inflammation through pain rather than desire.

"I know I smell funny...It's just...around that time for me to...you know."

"Graw no know. Why Sky smell funny?" A quirked brow greeted Graw as Sky turned to look at him more directly other than staring at his own talons.

"There's no way you never had a mating season in your era, Graw..."

"Mah-tinge...seek-sun...?" Oh dear, another lesson to give the big pterodactyl and one that Sky wasn't sure he'd be celebratory over. He bit his snarky comment back just in time for a wave of need to crash through him and make his legs wobble for a split second-thankfully avoiding Graw's attention-and spawn a stronger aroma from his sex. He was running out of time but it was growing to be agony to just wait...

"Mating season...the time where you go out...and see if you like someone that's female enough...to  _sleep_ -sleep with them...if they like you back...maybe you can make eggs." Even speaking of reproduction had Sky's core aflame. What he would do to get some eggs brewing in him right this moment. But that was his season thinking, not his rationale.

"Mating...sound like breeding. Breeding season." Well at least Sky didn't have to come off as a human word teacher to make sure Graw could pronounce it right.

"Yeah...let's go with that. And as you can see...I'm not so lucky with breeding with someone...so let's just...leave it be, okay?" Sky was about ready to get back to smoothing his feathers back down and righting the ones that were starting to drift away from his plumage when he felt a tad warmer than normal. Only to see that Graw had positioned himself behind Sky and loomed over him with the kind of gaze that screamed 'no escape'.

"Sky need breeding. Graw give breeding to Sky."

"Wh-whoa there, big guy! You're a little big an-HEAVY!" No way that this was happening; only knowing each other for a short two months, to which Sky was parenting Graw like he were a hatchling and helping him learn how to speak as such, only to have the pterodactyl try to mount him like he were a Luxray in need of having a batch of kittens put inside of her. He could barely protest that Graw wouldn't be able to provide what he needed, for the act of dominance had brought about an aggressive discharge of juices from his vent and his whimpering came off as whines for proceedings. To which Graw took to the moment with sloppy thrusts against Sky's butt that not only teased that cloaca into providing more slick to lube the way in but also let the Aerodactyl get erect.

Sky hated retelling the story of how he cared for Graw when he was sick, for this very position was just about how they were when Sky ferried him through the forest until he found a cave to settle them into. And remembering that hurt face made him wonder if he was making it himself as Graw's prodding drew closer to his needy sex. Every red flag was up, telling Sky to get him off by any means necessary or try and escape with dirty antics. But...then a voice almost too quiet to hear rung out with the suggestion:

Would it hurt to avoid the only chance at inner peace?

That made him cease his struggling, allowing Graw's cock head to find that hole and attempt pushing in. The solid warmth trying to push through the moisturized passage before it left Sky in a moaning fit that he knew he'd never live down if anyone else heard it. So he was glad hat Graw was at least dense enough to not inquire before he eventually found his way inside of Sky and went in with a hard  _push_.

Sky screamed, understandably so, as Graw was a lot more hung than what his flaccid state let on and it felt like he were being split into two from down the middle. Tears burnt his eyes as he shut them, reinvigorated kicks getting his talons to scratch at Graw's gray skin. Ineffective but he didn't seem interested in just humping away like a mad bird so Sky will take that. "Do-don't...move...not yet..." His insides felt like they got shoved deeper than where they should and his vent looked comically impaled with the sheer size of Graw's cock keeping it well beyond full. Sky was built for other cloacas and maybe the occasional feline or canine that took a liking to him.

_Not an ancient dinosaur hung like an Aggron._

The burning in his vent slowly ebbed away into a dull ache, not really promoting the need to get fucked into a feathery mess but at least alleviating one concern that left him with a will to leave things at that. But still, Graw laid on top of him, hunched over like he were a cat ready to pounce forth onto prey, so Sky was yet to truly be free from this...pleasant thing? Yes, with every slow breath he took to try and ease his pacing heart, the pain that came with having such a  _thick_ intruder inside of him slowly meshed into an equilibrium of uncomfortable bliss that put a tingle into his walls. As if trying to convince the dino behind him that he was doing a good job of being still and not taking what he thought was owed to him, Sky's cloaca began to clench down on Graw's shaft and shoot thick slick against whatever was lodged through that "O" shaped opening.

The pterodactyl had forgone being patient once that burst of pleasure commenced and he dug his claws into the ground in front of Sky before pulling back to start thrusting. He didn't pull back far, for Sky was simply too inviting to leave entirely and Graw wasn't trained to screw like a normal Pokemon would. With Sky moaning as quietly as his body would allow, Graw only saw reason to stake his claim on a bird in need of breeding. His hips came towards the Staraptor's fluffy ass in a harsh but brief push that left Sky gasping for air from the force of it, barely able to gear up for the next one by bracing his feet onto the ground before his chest was forced to push into the cave floor by another thrust. Thank Arceus this was how it was gonna go.

More time for Sky to slowly get into things, leaving his initial hesitation and inhibitions to do this with someone he's only known for a short time, and develop something of a fucked silly face from beneath Graw's frame while his core was slowly simmering to a calm. The dino plowing into his sex wasn't much of a vocalist when it came to shouting his pleasure, but those beastial growls, hot-aired puffs that sent tingles down Sky's spine and hearing that maw snap shut in his ear left the Staraptor feeling like he were being treated to something he never knew he had. Why should he have traveled through the forest for a quick suitor to quell his needs when he had a waiting one living with him with the kind of meat that'd make any Miltank jealous? With every  _squelch_ that spawned as Graw's pumping flushed out splash after splash of slick from Sky's vent came a shrill squawk from Sky's beak. Each louder than the last.

Graw was pleased with himself enough not to taunt Sky for giving into him so easily. From having to wonder if he should make it aware that he himself had been growing a lot more primitive in mindset to simply taking advantage of the fact that Sky's resolve to be pure weakened with every waning day that left them for the future, the dino had struck gold when he finally backed Sky into a corner and got him to this stage. The bird making loud noises beneath him was tight no matter how hard Graw went inside of him and no amount of force would get him to just  _open up_. So the best thing to do was speed up and see if he could at least settle himself as deep as he could muster inside of Sky, for being a few inches shy of being completely sheathed inside of a bird that he was going to seed like an Archeops-rock bird as he called them-was unacceptable in his book.

When Graw's slamming that left Sky's ass sorer than that time he got ambushed by some Honchkrow out to claim the skies for themselves, his feet gave away and he let out a breathless coo as he felt his cloaca shooting cum all over Graw's cock, leaving it drenched in runny, pearly white fluids that could have passed off as watered down glue if not for the salty-sweet aroma it left in the air. An aroma that Graw huffed into his snout and used as fuel to get him to his own climax. Sky's rhythmic tensing of his vent did little to nothing to Graw's dick, barely able to feel those walls try and close up around him while he plowed his way to the deep end.

And when he got in deep, it felt like Sky had a third lung that was more pronounced in being shown from the inside.

Graw's cry of victory was drawn out, long enough to make any other noise-even the claps of thunder outside ringing like applause-muted while the pterodactyl came. Thick splooge settled into Sky's core, fizzling out the flame that had started at the beginning of breedi-mating season...Oh to hell with it, it was breeding time. And Sky felt bred enough to whine as Graw's gyrating was irritating his singed rear end. The load wasn't done just yet, pouring enough to slowly ooze out past that engorged cock and only when the warm tickle had Sky shivering did things stopped feeling as if he were being Hydro Pump'd into his sex.

Both exhausted, the two of them just laid there in each other's space, one more hard-pressed with warmth than the other. Sky came to, seeing as he had his orgasm first, and looked up to Graw's muzzle before nuzzling his way against it.

"Thanks, Graw...I feel so much better..."

"Graw...not done..."

"Wh-what...?" Those hands snatched out hard rocks off the floor as they reasserted their grip in front of Sky, the hips that left his butt ringing in pain getting back up to a pace that left him cooing in tired euphoria all over ag-

**(( ))**

"DAD!" Sky jolted up, not having realized that he had backed himself into a wall and dozed off on his daughter. The carcass had been long since disposed off but the place it had been still had a trail on the floor. Sky was in front of him, concern and wonder on her face as she gazed Sky in the eye to let him see his face. He looked like someone who just had a good day being aroused but not acting on it in favor of being decent.

"Uh...we had a good nap together and we woke up you already outside of me...The end." Skye wasn't buying it, for her gaze reminded SKy of whenever he had to question Graw for his actions when they were alien to the likes of him. Speaking of the dino, he walked over to the two predator birds and tapped Skye on the noggin.

"Nap time for little one. Parents need talk."

"But daaaaaddyyyyyyy! I wanna know how the story really ends! There's no way you just go to sleep together and then boom, there's an egg. That's not how-" Graw yawned into her face, making Skye stumble on her words and her footing until she yawned back and suddenly felt the energy leave her with the puff of air she let out.

"No more story. You go sleep now." Graw gently picked her up from the floor, climbing up to the treehouse's roof where a nest resided for the three of them when it was too hot to stay inside. Once he placed her down, she was out like a light, leaving Graw to climb back down and leave the house to the two of them.

Much to Graw's amusement as he smirked at the panting Sky.

"Graw know why you cut story short. You no want Skye to know Graw bred you good. Bred you until sun come up. Bred you until Graw could fit no more of seed inside of you.~" Every word, fractured of a sentence as it was, left a new jolt of pleasure to run through Sky like a thunderbolt, made worse when Graw advanced towards him and pinned him against the wall like a predatory cornering their prey. Sky  _did_ intentionally leave out the major details of that day Skye was conceived, for it was embarrassing to tell someone-no less he own kin-that Graw had kept him pinned down and fucked him like he was a whore for hours upon hours until he finally rain out of stamina and went to sleep. By the morning, a pool of cum was resting behind them and an egg of Sky's likeness was resting near their feet. Though there was hardly enough time to recollect on those for Graw seemed to want to reenact a typical wildlife situation.

Only this time, Sky was going to be prey for something  _else_.

"Graw know what Sky wants. Sky wants breeding...~" That cock, rising to the occasion of getting pushed back where it truly belonged, hardened quicker than Sky remembered it capable of doing, feeling his vent start radiating heat and no doubt the fresh scent that attracted Graw so long ago. He could already feel his cloaca pour slick down his rump and before he knew it he was facing the wall and had his butt towards Graw.

"Good birdie...~"


	8. TFA!-The Second Round: I Corviknight x I Skarmory

“This region...sucks…”   
  


Those were Cindy’s words before she stepped out of her house, eyeing nocturnal Pokemon roaming the streets and listening to some going around in the woods behind her home. She sighed, making her dark feathers ruffle before making her way onto the sidewalk and heading for downtown.   
  


She was a Corviknight, but one would take a look at her and assume she was a Honchkrow trying to be slimmer or a Skarmory going through an emo phase and leave her ready to cut someone with her sharp nails until they backed off. It wasn’t her fault that she was made slimmer than your typically stocky bird fashioned to be a Pokemon in knight armor.   
  


She’s a lot bigger when she goes Feral, trust her.   
  


Cindy’s thoughts helped get her past the first few blocks, feeling her phone buzz in her jeans to let her know that her friends were on their way to the destination she was going. A dance club had recently started going around the neighborhood called the “Twist Step”. It came in without anyone realizing it was there, then some famous breakdancer strolled in there on accident and they had a good enough time to post about it on social media. So now everyone went there, as if they just never had time to go before it was made locally known.   
  


Kids, grown-ups, teens and young adults like Cindy, and even some rare elderlies who felt that their hips hadn’t given out just yet went, mostly for the amusement of seeing Pokemon with rather unhelpful feet try to dance. No one was in it to actually be flashy and impressive, just to let loose with some moves until they were satisfied. And Cindy could use some-her trips to the gym left her feeling like her shoulders were gonna explode pumping dumbbells that weighed just barely over a ton.   
  


Her results showed in how her top was just another nudge of muscle growth from showing the bottom of her cleavage.   
  


Downtown surrounded Cindy after about another half hour of walking past cars, people walking around to get into restaurants open at this hour or just exploring the night air in a rather bustly setting. Some of the folks didn’t look the least bit nocturnal but Cindy wasn’t gonna judge rebels. She was like them, once upon a time, but for a different reason.   
  


The neon sign of a pair of naked Blaziken legs trying to do a step before both ankles twisted and tangled together before snapping back to normal greeted the Corvi’, getting her attention to the front door and the line outside. It was  _ extensive _ , bending in on itself and dipping into the alleyway that led to the inaccessible side door and the dumpster from the complex next to the club. Cindy sighed, for she knew that no amount of “persuasive actions” would get her to avoid the queue, and succumbed to the wait after carefully finding her way into the back and quietly waiting. Music saved her from being completely bored and stuck listening to breathing, the music within the club and just traveling cars, so she was allowed to jam out for a good while.   
  


Until she got poked on her shoulder.   
  


She had only been in the groove for a minute and someone’d already bothered her. Cindy withheld from making a scene and just took the earbud closest to the stranger out. “What is it?”   
  


“Is that PMIB?” The acronym for her favorite band, Pokemon Missing In Battle...She actually took the time to regard who got her attention and saw a Skarmory, noticeable only by that red x on their face that they never tell people the origin about. He was somewhat similarly clothed to Cindy, only instead of a tiny tank top he wore a shirt that sure enough said…   
  


“Yeah, you a fan of ‘em?” She was playing one of their hits, “Bolt Your Bullet Seed”-to which the gray bird was wearing a dark tee displaying the name-so hearing the intense drums was probably a dead giveaway.   
  


“Oh yeah, the second I hear ‘em I just wanna get down and smash a chair before I try jamming out. Shit’s pretty damn good on a good or bad day.”   
  


“Guessing ya know about the theme behind “Bliss Beneath The Togekiss”?”   
  


“Took me a day but when it hit, it hit me  _ hard _ . Thought I was gonna break down thinking about my little bro. He took a spill, never woke up again.”   
  


“Sheesh. Sounds like I need to get even more hip so I can get that kinda emotional impact.”   
  


“Don’t worry, you seem deep enough as is. Most ‘fans’ don’t even listen to Bolt and it shows when you ask about the chorus and they blank.”   
  


Cindy was liking this guy already; he didn’t sound like a wuss for a bird as slim as he should, and he had some good tastes in music. Honestly, if it weren’t for the fact that he wasn’t sporting as much muscle as Cindy did one would assume them to be brother and sister. Along their chat, the queue’s waiting time seemed to extend as more people came up behind them yet the line almost never moved forward. The Corvi’ groaned and nearly bashed her head into the wall.   
  


“God, why did this place need so much reception? By the time it’s four in the morning, I’d be ready to get gray feathers.”   
  


“Don’t lose hope yet, lady. They might end up opening upstairs at this rate.”   
  


“Don’t call me lady, too formal. I don’t do the whole “I need proper nouns” thing to address me. I’m Cindy.”   
  


“Well Cindy, glad to know I don’t have to sound like I’m trying too hard not to be a bootlicker. Name’s Scrak.”   
  


“Like the sound a bird makes when-”   
  


“-they start choking on spicy food?”   
  


“Yeah, that’s it.”   
  


The two of them were hitting things off pretty well, and after the introductions it seemed as if Scrak’s prediction came right on time; the lights to the second and third floors of the club’s establishment suddenly got a taste of flashing bright colors and soon the line was moving in faster than ever before. Cindy got off the wall to keep up, Scrak staying close on her tail, and the both of them could see the front door just up ahead.   
  


The queue slowed down when they were a few steps from inside, but the avians weren’t cockblocked by the Diggersby bouncers blocking the way forth so the jittery feeling of Beautifly in one’s stomach hit hard for the Corvi’ as she finally got a chance to see what the Twist Step was all about.   
  


The place ...was ... booming! Everywhere she turned, she saw dancing; good or bad, professional or novice, vibing or the foottap from someone enjoying the beat and tune from the DJ blasting away music like a madman from his corner on the other side of the main floor. Cindy almost forgot Scrak was with her as she turned to check for any folks she recognized, bumping into him and having to catch him since he nearly fell from her strength.   
  


“Thanks.” He dusted himself off and she laughed a bit from her little mistake. Though once he recovered, he nudged her to head up the stairs-if the main floor was loaded to its limit then they probably had to get a move on. There was more security on the way up, most likely as a means to keep people from overstaying their welcome and having more hands to deal with the separate floors. The second was more of a slow tune area, seeing as there wasn’t anyone aggressively rocking their head nor trying to dance their life out the window. There was, however, a Blaziken slumped out cold in the corner with his friends-Cindy assumed-drawing all over his face. She snickered at the guy’s misfortune, only to get ushered up further by Scrak.   
  


The music on the third level took an upbeat turn, nothing like the first’s energetic invitation to dance but somewhere on its own plane. There was one recurring theme here.   
  


“Rave, eh?” The glowing tattoos, glow sticks and any accessory with luminescence were adorned on as many bodies as possible as they jammed out to some dubstep. There was even a flash mob taking the center stage and everyone present took to it like a crowd at a music festival. Cindy felt that this was definitely the vibe she was looking for, and Scrak was right with her as he had to happily shout to catch her attention.   
  


“Looks like the artist for those tattoos’ in the back! Stay close and don’t break any elbows!” That last bit was probably on account of her iron stomach-or from what the Skarmory assumed of her-but she still tried not to bump into anyone on her way to the painting station. All around her, sweaty bodies got down to some intense music that seemed more atmospheric above all else, and it didn’t even matter if one person was off-beat with their moves it was all about being able to get with it. And she was cool with that.   
  


Scrak led the way, so Cindy didn’t even get to know who the artist was until he pulled her to the side and let her. It was a Smeargle, for obvious reasons, and his station was preoccupied so the two birds had to wait. Though it let them get a taste of what they were trying to ask for as the beagle zipped his tail up and down and all over the place on an Ursaring’s back. When he paused and kissed the tips of his fingers, he gave them a pat and let them go, not even letting them see that he had crafted a roaring scene of their own visage on them before he beckoned to Cindy and Scrak.   
  


“First timers?” Male, and seemingly very Kalos from the heavy accent in their voice, though Scrak seemed to take the lead some more here.   
  


“I’m not, she is.” The Smeargle took his shaded gaze to Cindy, who nervously waved despite herself coming off as a strong-willed bird.   
  


“Well madam, what’ll it be? First timers get to pick whatever comes to mind, and I’ll work you onto that dance floor quicker than you can Brave Bird.” Their oily tail was a shiny array of neon colors, making it seem like a portable rainbow if one looked at it right enough. Cindy gulped, this was her first rave and she was looking like an idiot just staring. She knew she didn’t want some bird squawking on her back or anything, or anything bird-related for that matter, so she went with what came to mind.   
  


“Something...exotic. Whatever you think fits me.” The beagle gave a moment to think it over, making Cindy wonder if her choice of artistic freedom was a good idea when he already had so many presets hanging next to him so people didn’t have to take stabs and hope for the best.   
  


“I think I got just the thing, madam. What about you, broski?”   
  


Scrak brought his hands to his hips. “I’ll have what she’s having. I wanna try something new too.”   
  


“So what, you two buddies?” Cindy and Scrak shared a look, the Skarmory’s shirt managing to catch itself into some strobe lighting now that the rave DJ’s song was changing, and the Corvi’ smiled before nodding.   
  


“Yeah, the PMIB dork’s a friend.”   
  


“Hey, you’re probably more of a nerd for them than I could possibly be.” They ruffled each other’s feathers, Cindy’s more noticeable than Scrak’s, before the beagle came up to stop them.   
  


“Alright, alright, alright, I can tell you two will get along swimmingly. I’ll take care of the newbie first, broski. I’ll hook you up with the most exotic thing I got.” The Smeargle yanked Cindy over to the seat she was supposed to be in, the Corvi’ taking aback by how strong the shorter guy was than what looks betrayed, and soon her back fell victim to a rather slimy yet ticklish sensation. That tail tip danced across her feathers, making her wish she could wiggle so it’d stop being so in need for a scratching, all the while Scrak tried to keep her attention.   
  


“So, what’s your least favorite PMIB single?” That was easy.   
  


“Simple. Beaver Eater.”   
  


“Oh? Woulda took you to flake out from Me, Myself And Mantine. That shit’s like a hippie’s LSD trip gone wrong.”   
  


“Eh, it’s alright. Don’t think a song about a Bibarel who likes getting her ass eaten by Feraligatr is supposed to inspire you to do much.”   
  


“Well,” the beagle decided to jump in on their tastes for music, “I would rather take that as a sign to explore what it’s like to get a rimjob, but I can tell you that their best song has to be Bolt-”   
  


“-Your?” Scrak cut in, but the three of them ended up finishing.   
  


“””Bullet Seed.””” The artist laughed, his hand still a blur working on Cindy’s rave tattoo.   
  


“I like you two as a pair already. Makes me feel a lot younger to be doing this for you folks.” That got Cindy’s attention, who glanced over her shoulder as best she could.   
  


“How old  _ are  _ ya?”   
  


“46.”   
  


“Jeez!” This beagle’s working like a young freelance artist, looks like one too, but he’s getting out of his prime?    
  


“It ain’t so bad. Kinda fun to keep embracing all the new stuff so people don’t call me an old fart. I find that real insulting.” Cindy felt a hard press on her back and had a feeling she was done, and when Scrak suddenly perked up from staring towards the crowd behind him he took a seat next to her on the same sit-upon. “No peeking yet, missy. I gotta give you two something that works well.”   
  


“Don’t worry sir, I’m not gonna look.”   
  


The beagle blew a raspberry at her. “Hey, I may be in my 40s but I’m not old enough to start wanting to be called sir. Just call me Wally.”   
  


“Well Wally, you just best be careful with Scrak. I hear he’s ticklish.”   
  


“Am not! Where’d you even hear that from?”   
  


“Friends told me.” The moxie in her voice drifted away as her phone buzzed in her pocket, bringing Cindy to slowly pull it out and check what it was about. Her friend, Natty from the looks of the name saved on the phone, was asking if she made it inside yet as she did. Cindy wondered if she should actually honor her buddies’ request to be with them and looked to Scrak. He was a chill guy, didn’t try to step on her like other guys and had the best taste in music since the history of being able to talk, and his friend Wally wasn’t half-bad either for a guy double Cindy’s age.   
  


Plus her buddies only dragged her here so they can say she went somewhere to potential guys that don’t like total introverts, so she didn’t really feel like leaving. And down the phone goes.   
  


“S’up Cindy? You look like me when I finished listening to “Pory, I Can’t Read” for the first time.” The Corvi’s gaze refocused and she saw both Skarmory and Smeargle looking at her, to which she dismissed the issue with a wave of her hand.   
  


“Oh it’s nothing. Just thinking about what this tattoo is.”   
  


At this, Wally chipped in a hint. “Something majestic, to soar high like a Pidgeot. I would include you in that simile but I presume you and high temperatures don’t bode well together?”   
  


Cindy groaned. “Ugh, yeah. When the sun gets baking, I feel like a cake.”   
  


“Bet you smell delectable though.” Scrak got a quick jab to his arm for that one.   
  


“Shut up, dork.”   
  


The rave was still going on strong, the DJ managing to find themselves flipping to a rather familiar song that the three of them recognized.   
  


“Is that…”   
  


“Bolt?”   
  


“Don’t worry, you two. I ...am…..done!” Wally left Scrak off with a flick of his tail brush, patting the both of them off the client sit-upon and holding two mirrors for them to look at his work now that they were finished off. Cindy looked behind her and gasped.   
  


It was a neon-colored painting of her species but Feral, soaring like a Braviary towards who knows where with a wing extended outwards. The detail that Wally used made it seem like each feather laced on that colorful body were a part of her own.   
  


“Holy shit, talk about exotic.” Scrak’s, since Cindy was able to look at it from where she stood, was a Feral Skarmory that looked like it was flying like a bullet towards a destination; that sharp, pointed head was trained upwards, those sharp wings were extended outwards for maximum air control and their eyes were aimed forward. Though Cindy noticed something about their drawings and slowly stepped closer to Scrak…   
  


And gasped when she realized that the tattoos seamlessly connected with their hips together.   
  


“Holy shit, this is ...beautiful.”   
  


“You’re right...Makes me wonder how we get this on permanently.”   
  


Wally laughed at their reactions, standing up from his post and giving both of their shoulders a quick pat-down in support before bringing their heads together. “If you really want them to “pop”, then I suggest you get to dancing. Your wishes may just come true.”   
  


“What’re they, magic?” Cindy was skeptical by the beagle’s suggestions, but all the middle-aged canine did was wave her off.   
  


“Something like it. Really random though. Just go on and enjoy yourselves.” Wally ushered them to the dance floor, their song guiding them through the masses. Cindy and Scrak did their best to stay planted together, and thus it led to them wrapping arms around each other so their rave tattoos didn’t split. It felt weird trying to vibe or jam out to this song when someone kept you feeling like you had one leg to control out of three, but as the song neared the drop Cindy found herself moving along swimmingly.   
  


“Whoa, getting into the groove, huh?” Scrak was trying to keep up, somewhat being dragged around by Cindy as she swerved around with the music flowing through her muscled form.   
  


“It’s like ...water...from a shower….that’s at the right temperature.” It was hard to pinpoint such a feeling, because it required meticulous aiming to get the dials to bring out the perfect shower water-not too hot and not lukewarm. Though it seemed to work perfectly as Cindy got herself jamming to the lyrics.   
  


**WE GO TO WAR** **  
** **BODIES FALLING, YOU AND ME** **  
  
**

Scrak got himself into the motions she was delivering, both of them unaware that they were getting eyes on their actions.   
  


**WORK ON A COMBO** **  
** **I’LL T-BOLT YOUR BULLET SEED** **  
  
**

The bass drop slammed through everyone present on the third floor, the crowd seeming to kick up with energy with such a hot single blasting through those high-end speakers in the back. Cindy and Scrak were trying not to thrash into others but all they were actually doing was getting the curious eyes to join in on their “thrash sway”. Cindy may be taller and a bit stiff on her feet but Scrak complimented that by being smooth and graceful to make sure she didn’t push too hard nor stepped too far. The crowd soon devolved to similar pairings, though a lot less fluid with the drastic height differences-hell, there was even a Pangoro trying to join in with a Sableye-that followed Cindy and Scrak’s lead in jamming out to “Bolt Your Bullet Seed”.   
  


It was a short song, two minutes and three seconds to be exact, but it did the kind of work to one’s emotions that a song that was triple that duration could do if played from start to finish.   
  


And unbeknownst to the two birds wowing the crowd, their tattoos were starting to blend together.   
  


**MAKE SURE NONE OF THEM ESCAPE**

**NOT BY LAND, CHOPPER OR SEA**

**LET’S BOX ‘EM IN**

**I’LL T-BOLT, YOU BULLET SEED** **  
  
**

The crowd was getting more pumped, especially when a Raichu and an Ivysaur jumped in and added their respective moves to accentuate the song. As soon as both attacks collided, the pellets gained an electric aura that-once the launcher detonated them with a Vine Whip-exploded into yellow fireworks above everyone dancing.   
  


“Holy shit, I fucking love this place!” Cindy was bouncing on the walls with her excitement, and Scrak was right with her.   
  


“You’re damn right on that! Feels good to get in!”   
  


“You said it!”   
  


The two birds continued to try beating the dance floor with their feet, Cindy’s stompers gaining more width while Scrak’s got slimmer than what they already were. The neon lights of the room were brightening, people starting to shine like stars while Cindy and Scrak’s backs were like display lights showing off their respective toning and slimming. No one seemed to be concerned enough to tell them, though Wally was the only one not dancing looking at the happening with a curious smile.   
  


When the DJ ended the song after extending the last thirty seconds with a well-timed loop that let everyone hear that powerful chorus, the crowd let the musical genius know he was well-received for that tactic with a standing ovation that led to them dispersing for their breath back.   
  


When the two birds of the scene retreated back to Wally, he gave them his own applause. “My my, you two are natural crowd-pleasers. Been a while since I’ve seen the folks up here hop into a set like a conga line.”   
  


“Fuck, it felt amazing!” Cindy shouted in her rather deep voice.   
  


“It was like flying over an ocean inches from touching the water while waves start rising around you…” Scrak’s softer tone made Wally chuckle.   
  


“Sounds like you two make a good pair.”   
  


“Damn right on that.” The Corvi’ hugged Scrak to her body, his form feeling rather squishy and light to the tough. “This guy right here made my night feel electric.”   
  


Wally feigned being hurt by bringing his hand over his heart. “Not even the guy who got you onto the dance floor gets street cred?”   
  


“Oh shut up, you old fart.” The beagle didn’t even get time to be offended by that light-hearted joke before he too fell victim of Cindy’s death grip.   
  


“E-easy, easy! You’re tough as nails, I believe you!” Wally’s panic made the built Corvi’ laugh, bringing her to swing both bird and canine around in her embrace while making sure to avoid knocking any of the older man’s stuff to the floor. She didn’t wanna sully his hospitality so soon.   
  


Though color her surprised when it was Scrak that pleaded thar she stop instead of Wally again, and she halted right on time much to the beagle’s relief.   
  


“Sorry, Cin ...Getting a little…” The Skarmory didn’t even get to finish, nearly falling out of Cindy’s arm before she caught him and held him up from doing so again.   
  


“Uh, Wally?” She was gonna start panicking that her friend suddenly fell ill, ignoring the buzzing of her phone no doubt her other friends asking her why she wasn’t with them. The beagle had to shove his way out of her grasp just to get his point across.   
  


“Probably in a daze from all the dancing you two did. You were going at it pretty hard.”   
  


“Really?”   
  


“Trust me, if I had been dragged along, I’d probably be ready to puke my guts out too.” Cindy felt regret course through her veins as she made sure Scrak was comfy against her muscled body. Her shirt was sweaty, but she paid little heed to how cold its damp state felt as she laid her Skarmory friend over her shoulder.   
  


“Do you know where he lives? My folks’ll kill me if I bring a guy home-and by kill me, I mean kill me with embarrassment.”   
  


“Oh I get ya. We’ll take my van, he stays somewhere near the suburbs.”   
  


_ Nowhere near me…  _ Cindy made sure Scrak was settled on her body right before making her way towards the stairs. Wally packed his stuff up into his travel bag and slung the strap over his shoulder before following after the big Corvi’. He wasn’t gonna put work ahead of his friends-besides these two were the last to show up and no one else came to bug him for tattoos after them-so he was more than ready to depart for his buddy.   
  


Cindy felt like the stairs were a lot weaker under her feet, and this was furthered when she reached the landing between the second and third floors and thought the whole thing was gonna give and have her foot go right through the metal grating. Thankfully, she was spared from such a fate and hurried all the way down.   
  


“You smell nice….” Scrak’s feeble words were almost muted out by the DJ of the first floor still going on strong, bodies of dancers barely visible in the darkness only illuminated with strobe lights. Wally brought her off the side rather than going through the front, recognizing the exit as the way out to where she and Scrak had met for the first time, and got her to follow him out until the warm night air kissed all three of them and let the energetic music of the club fall silent.   
  


There was no line back here, so it let Wally lead further towards the streets while bringing out some car keys. He turned to Cindy, who looked back after looking everywhere but him for a moment before seeing that he actually stopped moving. “Don’t laugh, okay?”   
  


“I’m no kid, remember?” Her deeper voice was more noticeable without music drowning out its bass, but with worry running through her brain like a Zeraora getting out of dodge she paid no heed to her changes in decibels.   
  


“Well, it’s just…” He grumbled as he couldn’t put it into words and thus hit the unlock button on his keys. Cindy heard a click and looked up just in time to see the lights on a rather...colorful van flash before going dark across the street. “That’s  _ my  _ set of wheels.”   
  


“It’s got...character. Definitely not over the top.” Cindy tried her best not to judge as she crossed the street, having had to duck her head from a wire hanging a little too low for her comfort, before reaching the back of the van to no doubt place Scrak. Wally made it over after letting a few cars pass by, bag weighing him down noticeably as he got to the driver door and popped it open to unlock the back. Cindy nearly tore the door off its hinges getting it open but managed to stop herself just in time to let her Skarmory friend lay inside. Although, just when she was about to pull away to let him rest, his hand found her arm and held on tight.   
  


“N-no...Don’t leave….” While it seemed comical that such a shrimp in comparison to the beefcake Cindy had become over the course of them meeting up, his grip was actually keeping her still. And while it would make sense for her to ignore his plea, she felt responsible for making him “sick and dizzy” so Cindy climbed in and shut the doors behind her. She hit her head on the roof, but ignored it as she laid next to Scrak, who held onto her enough to let him seek refuge against her thigh and lay his head on it before going still. His breathing indicated that he had not perished.   
  


“Guess I’ll man everything up here.” Wally speaking made Cindy turn to see a small visor allowing them to see each other, the beagle adjusting his rear view mirror before the van sputtered to life. Cindy unconsciously held onto Scrak as the three of them began to pull off and head towards the Skarmory’s house. The van didn’t have any windows in the back so all the Corvi’ had to see was her friend try his best not to vomit.   
  


“I dunno what came over you, but you better not die on me, dork.” Her words felt like they came out as she was lifting a dumbbell but without the actual exercise, making her palm her throat to see if she was getting sick herself before Scrak’s voice caught her attention.   
  


“Wouldn’t d-dream of it...lady….” His hand found the back of hers and she felt a little calmer feeling it. She didn’t know why seeing Scrak incapacitated made her so worrisome-they just met for the first time  _ tonight _ -but seeing him hurt made her want to make the world burn beneath her feet until he was better. Her vigilant demeanor was going on so strong she didn’t even see Scrak nudging at her crotch until she saw his head disappear between her thighs.   
  


“Whoa there, little guy. Don’t go sniffing down there, dancing made m-” Cindy froze, thinking her eyes were deceiving her with what she was seeing nearly a notch from touching Scrak’s nose before she pulled him back again. Her bird lips, which usually left a Camerupt toe in her pants whenever she did any exercise or extravagant movements like dancing, were gone and in their place was a sizable bulge of what was obviously a dick with a pair of balls. Her panting grew louder the more she stared at it, not even sure where it came from because she definitely showered with a pussy between her legs before she left for the club. “What the fu-”   
  


“Cindy…..” Scrak brought his head over the new sight, making her get out of her stupor in time to see him reaching down at his pants to pull them off. She saw him wiggle his ass to do it and it made her dark feathers blush an obvious pink as she simply watched instead of stopping him from getting bottomless. “I’m s-so hot...and you smell so good….”   
  


“Scrak, what’re you doing…!?” She wasn’t sure if Wally was paying attention to them or not since the visor was still open, so she whispered instead of yelled. The Skarmory kept nuzzling into her new groin, letting out quiet moans while he finally got his pants to his knees. As soon as she saw him get up to get closer, her eyes locked onto his crotch and she gulped.   
  


He didn’t have a bulge there as most guys in the world did; instead, it was a shiny, glistening pussy that looked to be winking at Cindy while she looked at it. His clit looked normal despite him being a guy and it seemed perfectly capable of shooting juices as he demonstrated onto her leg as he tried to crawl up to her face.   
  


“I n-need your help, Cin ...It's too hot ...i-i need you….” His face gave her all the explanation she needed-he was in heat. And a strong one, for his face looked more red than gray and he was panting like he couldn’t retain air within his lungs.   
  


“A-are you sure?...” She’s used strap-ons before but it’s gonna be a  _ hell  _ of a difference with a dick she can feel sensations with rather than a plastic, silicone toy used on guys and girls alike. “I’ve never felt what it’s like to have a real dick before…”   
  


“It’s easy, C-cin….Just jam it in me ...make me wet….an-and squirt all your gunk in me until I’m c-cool…” His voice was still soft, but his lust made it sound seductive like a succubus, and once his eyes locked onto hers she knew he was too far gone for reason. Before too long, he tried and fumbled on kissing her, missing her by a far degree and sinking into her neck feathers, though it had been a distraction as she felt him pop her fly open to let her dick out since her panties were hardly any good way to hold them from view. Cindy blushed, for it felt like the first time she got laid all over again but with everything that mattered in reverse.   
  


This time,  _ she  _ was the blushing mess and her  _ partner  _ was a stranger in need.   
  


The Corvi’ barely had time to experience what it was like to get aroused for the first time when Scrak’s hand wrapped around her, his palm covered in juices for lube to stroke her up to a hardness that matched her metal nails. She clenched her beak together, breathing heavily through her nares in an effort to keep quiet while Scrak got all over her so she’d be hot and ready for him. His moaning sounded so cute and his butt looked so small for a guy of his build….   
  


She didn’t even need his hands bringing hers back there to grip his gray cheeks, his moans feeling like energy boosts as he laid them out right into her ear while he worked her up a storm. Cindy was growling, a desire she didn’t even know she had within her welling up like an Eruption getting ready to fire into the air, and it grew steamier for her as Scrak started rubbing his lips against the tip of her cock. With her hands already in position, it was only a matter of time before the two of them conjoined by the hip with a thrust that sent her sinking right up into the deepest parts of Scrak’s cunny. He squawked, which finally drew Wally’s attention as he glanced back there only to hurry looking forward as he heard cop cars.   
  


“Hey, what’s going on back there!? Is he alright?” His concern was as genuine as one would be when their friend sounded like he was in grave pain, but he was thrown aback when both of them moaned after a minute of silence. The beagle’s rear view mirror was his best bet on being able to multitask, so he angled it down to the visor and felt himself gasp before he even let out any air.   
  


Cindy was thrusting up into Scrak, her dark hips sounding like they were hitting home within the young Skarmory as he straddled her lap and took it like a champ, leaving the smell of their sex to waft through the air. Wally eyed the scene much better once he got to a red light, noticing that dark shaft sinking into Scrak’s depths with ease and leaving him a whimpering mess of metal and need as he urged her to keep pounding him harder. The second the canine smelled their actions, he felt a tingle downstairs that he couldn’t tend to since he was driving. So thus, he regrettably kept on driving as he listened to them fuck.   
  


Cindy was glad she didn’t have teeth, for she would have broken them by now with how hard she kept her beak shut while she made Scrak bounce in her lap. The smaller male was huffing in her face too, letting her hear his begging to make him feel sane again while leaving his legs a twitching disaster that made the Twist Step’s sign seem tame. Then, Scrak squawked again and a rush of fluids splashed between their hips, leaving both birds in the brunt of the cloud of pheromones the discharge left behind. The Corvi’ herself drank it all in, using it as fuel to go from simply battering her way through those walls to straight  _ destroying  _ any and all resistance in her way. Only a couple inches hadn’t made it inside of Scrak but she was steadily fixing that with harsh thrusts to his cervix. The gray bird seemed to be looking for this, for not only did he join back in to bouncing as hard as he could on Cindy’s lap but his lips were back to squirting juices on her crotch, and within time they got into a rhythm that let her dick slowly inch its way through that small passage.   
  


Cindy let out her own deep squawk as she forced her way through and got her cock head trapped inside of his womb, Scrak letting out a yell that was easy to misinterpret as agony while he clenched down  _ hard  _ around her. And like clockwork, they both came as hard as their brains could muster.   
  


The Corvi’s seed was pure white, splattering all over the place inside that searing-hot womb, and Scrak’s juices left the van’s floor wet and hazardous to walk on while leaving Cindy’s feathers matted down from her inner thighs to her lower back. Their highs also came around at the same time, leaving the last of Cindy’s load to slowly ooze out of Scrak’s core and seep into his walls since she was too thick for anything to slip past her.   
  


They came to a rest just in time for Wally to come to a parking space, his face reappearing at the visor.   
  


“Hey uh...kiddos ...We're here.” His words seemed pretty much as knowing as a parent who just listened to his children have sex with their respect partners in opposite rooms from his bedroom, and he felt a sweatdrop drip down his head as the two birds got started again. So, he sighed and shut the visor before they made his van smell like sweat, effort and need before lounging in his driver's seat.   
  


Since he was alone, it was easy to let his neon-colored quartet of dicks hang freely from his pants after popping his fly open and pushing his underwear to the side.   
  


“Damn kids ...Better be enjoying something as exotic as a switcheroo...Gonna be hell getting all their gunk outta there.”


End file.
